Sabaac
by Srellet
Summary: After a high-stakes game of Sabaac, Han, Leia, and Luke find themselves running from bounty hunters and the Empire as they make their way back to the rebel base. During their adventures, Han and Leia's relationship begins to thaw. From Han Solo's point-point-of-view.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Han Solo leaned back, crossed his right leg over his left, and rested his elbow on the back of his chair. Across from him sat a middle-aged man with a weathered face, silver-laced brown hair, and goatee. Like Solo, Nevin Ryse reposed in his seat, his green eyes staring into Han's. The mood between the two men vibrated with tension. Behind Ryse stood two of his Barabel bodyguards, their razor sharp teeth exposed. The weathered body armor they wore over their chest and shoulders was more for show; the dark-colored scales that covered their bodies offered enough protection from most weapons. Both Barabels rested their hand on the hilt of their machetes, ready for action. Han knew that his blaster would only slow these two monstrous creatures, not kill them—if things came down to that.

Beside Han, stood Luke Skywalker, dressed as a smuggler in dark brown pants, black shirt, and a yellow jacket with numerous utility pockets. On his belt hung his holstered blaster and his light saber, the ancient weapon used by the Jedi that once belonged to his father. His thumbs were hooked in the belt loops of his pants, his stance casual but attentive to the players in the room. Han knew that the kid looked as if he posed no threat to Ryse and his bodyguards, but Luke had spent hours practicing with that light saber of his, and Han knew Luke would be an asset if things turned sour.

Not that they'd survive if it came down to that.

Nevin Ryse was a warlord who could be more ruthless than Jabba the Hutt, his tastes and mannerisms were more refined, reflecting his privileged background. Wealthy by birth, Ryse didn't need to turn to crime to make his fortune. He fell into his current occupation by choice; he loved the power he held in the underworld and reveled in the fear he inspired. He wheeled, dealed, and controlled the most of the trading routes in the Tion Cluster, yet his legitimate businesses were high class, cutting-edge, and quite lucrative.

Han Solo and Luke Skywalker had been brought to Ryse's private room in the back of the Star Breeze, one of warlord's upscale dance clubs. Most of Ryse's shadier dealings took place in backrooms such as this one, but this particular backroom happened to be the most important. It was his lair of sorts, and very few outside his most trusted lackeys have ever seen it. It was ornately decorated with gold and burgundy tones accenting the walls and furniture, and the ambience lighting inspired one to relax and drop his guard, for Ryse always aimed at throwing his opponents off-balance.

Solo, however, wasn't affected by such parlor tricks. Though his posture radiated an air of relaxation, his muscles were alert and ready should he have to take action. And he could feel Luke was anything but relaxed. Han was impressed with the kid. He had his doubts that the young want-to-be Jedi would be able to hold his own in the presence of a warlord with a wicked reputation. Luke didn't possess a lot of patience and was known for his impulsiveness. Han initially rejected Luke's whiny appeals to accompany him on this mission, mainly because of his whiny-ness. And though Han would have preferred Chewbacca by his side, the Wookie needed to be the one to pilot the _Millennium Falcon_ just in case some fancy flying was necessary. Luke had grown over the last year Han had known him, and although Han held no credence in the Force, the kid had a sixth sense about him that could be most useful during their present mission.

"It's been a long time, Solo," Nevin Ryse gave Han an icy smile. "I'm surprised to see you out and about with that nasty bounty hanging over your head."

Han shrugged. "Well, you know how it is. A guy has got to make a living."

A Tw'lik holding a tray with one hand entered the room and placed two drinks on the table.

Ryse lifted the glass filled with purple liquid. "Alderaanian brandy."

"Hard to come by these days." Han closed his hand around the glass in front of him.

"Yes it is, indeed." Ryse tipped the glass to his mouth then place the glass on the table. "Rumors are circulating about you, Solo."

"I never thought you'd be the kinda man who listens to rumors."

"There is always some grain in truth in rumors," he eyed Han for a moment then leaned forward. "So the rumors aren't true?"

"Which rumors are you referring to?" Han swallowed a gulp of brandy.

"The ones about you joining the rebellion," Ryse raised an eyebrow.

Han grinned. "Have you ever known me to join anything, especially a losing cause?"

Ryse narrowed his green eyes for a moment. "No. You've always been out for yourself." His focus then shifted to Han's companion. "Where's Chewbacca?"

"Visiting family."

"Hm. So who's the kid?"

Han glanced at Luke standing at his side, noting the indignant expression on his face. "He wants to be a smuggler," Han shrugged. "I'm teachin' him the ropes." He held out his hand, "Luke, Ryce. Ryce, Luke."

"Ah, a protégé." Ryse smiled at Luke. "A smuggler has to be willing to get his hands dirty. You don't seem the type."

"Looks can be deceiving," Han answered before Luke could get in a word.

"So what can I do for you, Solo?"

"I've been hired to get back something you took."

"And what would that be?"

"One Alderaanian princess." Han swirled the Alderaanian brandy around in his glass.

"For the Rebel Alliance?" Ryse raised an eyebrow.

"For an interested party," Han countered.

"An interested party," Ryse smiled and peeked his fingers under his chin. "Are they interested in the reward money? Or do their interests lie in her wellbeing?"

"I dunno. It's just a job, and the money's good."

"Yes, you do have that debt hanging over your head." Ryse leaned back and studied Han. "How's Jabba doing these days?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Yes, I'm sure you're avoiding him."

"Well, that debt will be settled," Han devilishly smiled, "once this job is completed."

"Hmmm…" Ryse pursed his lips. "I doubt your _interested party_ can make an offer that is more appealing than what I'll get from the Empire."

"They may not be able to match the reward the Empire's offering, but their willing to do you a favor."

"A favor?" Ryse laughed.

"You should know better. Holding her is dangerous."

"Is that so?"

"From what I hear, she's a handful."

"That she is," Ryse shook his head, smiling, "but I've rather enjoyed her company."

Han's jaw tightened. He dropped his leg to the floor but kept his arm propped up on the back of the chair.

"Your _interested party_ can't grant me favor with the Empire, and I'm not interested in money."

"Power has always been your thing."

"Yes. Handing the princess over to the Emperor will give me power. Perhaps they'll….overlook my rather illegal operations."

"If they don't arrest you for harboring a fugitive."

Ryse's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"My interested party knows that you have her. It would be a shame if they had to…tip of the Imps."

"Resorting to blackmail?"

"Just relaying the message."

Ryse pressed his lips together then took a sip of his drink. "I doubt they'd do that."

"Why?"

"Because you know me. Because that would certainly get the princess killed, and I'm sure your _interested party_ wouldn't want that." The warlord pulled at his goatee. "I'm very adept at hiding evidence."

Han took a sip of the purple liquid. It was worth a try. Solo knew Ryse had his reservations about trusting the Empire. The Imperial governors haven't been kind to other warlords who did business with them. But handing over the princess….that could work in Ryse's favor—at least for a little while. Was the man willing to take his chances with the Empire?

Solo sighed, "That's exactly what I told them. So they came up with something you might find intriguing?"

"Intrigue me."

"That's where I come in. I know you've always wanted to face off with me in a game of Sabaac." Han rested his elbows on the table.

Ryse's green eyes narrowed before he smiled. "A Sabaac game against you for the Princess of Alderaan."

Han held the man's eyes with his.

"When you lose….what will I get?"

"The _Falcon_." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chip: the deed for the ship. It spun on the tabletop.

Ryse raise his eyebrows. "You're willing to lose the _Falcon_ for the princess?"

Han gazed into Ryse's eyes, "I don't plan on losin'."

"What's in it for you?"

"Enough credits to pay off Jabba and have a small fortune left over."

"I take it the _Falcon _is here?"

"Docking bay 56." Han sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "You can call your man and confirm that."

Ryse nodded to the Barabel on his right, and the Barabel exited the room. The two men stared at each other as they waited for the Barabel to return.

The warlord smiled at Han and shook his head. "You are one crazy bastard, Solo."

Han flashed a lop-sided grin. "That's my reputation."

Luke shifted his weight to his other foot, his hands wresting on his hips, his impatience growing. Finally, the Barabel returned and nodded at Ryse.

The warlord drummed his fingers on the tabletop. He snapped his fingers at the Twi'lik standing in the corner. "Refresh our drinks….and tell Erew to join us."

Han knew Erew from his old days. Erew was Ryse's most trusted Sabaac dealer. Han had played at his table when he'd do the occasional job for Ryse. The dealer was trustworthy and had no patience for cheating. If someone was caught cheating, Erew would signal for a security guard, and the poor sap be pummeled to death right there at the table. Although the dealer would never order his boss's death, he would keep the game honest.

"Okay. The _Falcon's_ deed is on the table. Where's the princess?"

"That's only fair." Ryse then nodded his head at the Barabel on his right again.

Both Barabels retreated through a door behind Han's host.

"It takes two of them to retrieve one petite princess?"

"You'd be surprised."

The Twi'lik poured more Alderaanian brandy into their glasses as a tense silence settled over the room. It seemed like an eternity as they waited for the Barabels to return, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. Behind Ryse, a door swung open. Han felt Luke's urge to run to her, to protect her. Han purposely shifted to get Luke's attention. He broke his gaze from the girl. Han returned his own attention to Ryse's prisoner. The Barabels each held Princess Leia's arms and dragged her at a speed in which she couldn't keep up, though they weren't moving at a hurried pace. Briefly, her eyes met Han's then shifted to Luke before examining the room. To Han's relief, she showed no sign that she knew them.

"Come over here, Princess." Ryse smiled at Leia, "Come sit with me."

Leia's large brown eyes narrowed on the man as one of the Barabels deposited her at Ryse's side.

Ryse patted his lap, "Come sit here."

Luke wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his light saber and took a step forward. The Barabels hands felt to their machetes. Ryse took note of Luke's actions.

"The kid still has a conscience." Han shot a warning look at Luke. "But he's not _stupid_."

Luke let go of his saber, but his anger was still visible on his face.

"This boy could be a liability, Solo," Ryse's eyed the aspiring Jedi.

Han scowled at Luke, "How else is he gonna learn?"

Luke's face registered his mistake.

"Hmm…" The warlord returned his attention to the princess and patted his lap. "Come here, Your Highness," his words were forceful and commanding.

Leia swayed, and she took a step back. Ryse then grabbed her hand, and she complied with his order. The warlord wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Her face was defiant, but Han also noted a touch of resignation in her delicate features. Leia kept her eyes focused on the table. The button down shirt she wore was missing its buttons, revealing the camisole underneath. She wore a very short skirt that shimmered as it caught the light, and her hair hung loose over her shoulders. She also had a black eye and a swollen lip. Han's grip on his glass tightened, and he took a swig of his drink to hide his anger.

"I see you're still into torturing little girls," the smuggler quipped as he stared at the princess.

Leia's large brown eyes snapped up to Han's. His lips then spread into a closed-mouth smile as he caught that flicker of fire in her glassy, dilated eyes.

"I was hoping to get the location of the rebel base from her before I collected my reward from the Imperials," Ryse grabbed Leia's chin and tried to force her to look at him to no avail. Her eyes remained downcast. "That would have curried a lot of favor from the Emperor."

"Not surprised you failed." The right side of Han's lips rose couldn't control his admiration of the young woman. "Vader couldn't break her—so I heard."

"Yes. So I've heard."

Leia squeezed her eyes shut as Ryse grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, exposing the hand-shaped bruises around her neck. "But my methods are more…primitive than that monstrous cyborg's _mystical _powers."

"If she was easily broken, there wouldn't be a rebellion left."

"I suppose you're right." Ryse shrugged. "But it was worth a try."

Ryse released her hair, and Leia's gaze returned to the table. Han clenched his teeth together, and the muscles in his neck tightened. He turned his glass in circles to reign in his emotions.

"You know…." The warlord sighed as he smoothed the princess's hair. "I don't think the bet is fair."

Solo inhaled. "I don't see it that way," his voice dangerously dropped in pitch.

"She's highly prized in the galaxy. All you're putting up is the _Falcon._"

Han stared at Ryse. He wasn't expecting this. "I thought we had an agreement."

"I think the princess is worth more to you and your companion."

"It's just a job," Han dismissed. "Honestly, I'm more interested in beating you at Sabaac than rescuing the princess." Solo allowed his opponent time to decide whether or not to believe him.

"Still, it isn't a fair deal." Ryse tucked Leia's hair behind her ear. "You'll win the most valuable thing in the galaxy, and all I'd win is a fast ship."

"The fastest in the galaxy."

"Yes, but the _Falcon's_ not useful without a worthy pilot."

Han ran his lips between his teeth. His hazel eyes then fell on the princess. She sat straight-backed on Ryse's knee as far away from him as she could possibly be. He glanced at warlord's arm around her waist and at Leia's clenched fists upon her lap. He took in the button-less shirt, the short skirt and bruises on her exposed thighs, the bruised eye, swollen lip, and the purple hand print around her neck. He wanted nothing more than to launch himself across the table and pound Ryse into oblivion. Han glanced at Luke whose expression openly showed his emotions.

"You'll get my services for a standard year."

Leia looked up at him. Her large brown eyes housed both surprise and concern, and she opened her mouth as if she were about to speak. But no words came.

"You're willing to give up a year of your life for a girl that means nothing to you?"

"As I said, the money's good enough to pay off Jabba and leave me with a small fortune." He leaned forward in his seat. "And I don't plan on losin'."

Ryse stroked his goatee again, "I don't either."

They stared each other down. Ryse rarely lost, if ever and would be a challenge to beat. But Han was also an adept player of the card game, his skills matching Ryse's, maybe even surpassing his opponent's. The end of the game would determine that. Solo took a sip from his glass to quench his dry mouth. This would be the highest high stakes game he had ever played.

Erew entered the room and stood at the table where Rye, the princess, and Han sat. He had an unopened pack of Sabaac cards in his hand.

"Stand up and remove your shirt."

Han gave the warlord a quizzical look. "Don't trust me?"

"I trust no one."

Han sighed, stood up, shrugged out of his coat, and removed his shirt. Ryse nodded to Erew, and the man slid his hands over Han's and then up and down Han's arms. Then Erew shoved his hands into all the pockets on Han's pants. Han rolled his eyes.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes."

Han plopped down into his chair and took a moment to study Leia who still gazed at him with confusion and fear, her mouth slightly open. Dark rings lay under her large brown eyes.

"Whadya give her?"

"Oh, a little of this…a little of that."

"Looks like more than a little." He frowned. "What exactly did you give her?"

"A hallucigenic, a weak sedative. Needed to take a fight out of her," his eyes swiveled up to the right as he tried to remember. "Something or other to enhance the….experience."

Han shifted his eyes to back to Ryse. "And you sleep deprived her on sedatives," his anger was barely masked in his voice. With all those drugs in her system, it's no wonder she hadn't reacted to his presence when she entered the room. But she seemed to recognize him now.

"Enough wasting time. I've got a deadline."

Ryse nodded at Erew. The dealer opened the pack and allowed Han to examine the deck. Indeed, it was a brand new pack; the deck smelled of fresh electronics and there were no alterations to the cards. Han handed the deck back to Erew.

"We'll play one hand," Ryse stated.

Han inwardly grimaced. One hand wouldn't allow him another chance to win the princess back if he lost that first hand. "Two out of three."

"No. One hand."

Han exhaled. "One hand."

"I take it you'd prefer Corellian Gambit?"

"Of course."

"Then we're playing Empress Teta Preferred."

Han hated Empress Teta Peferred's rules. That last card drawn can easily break a winning hand. "Perfect." He smiled at Ryse.

Erew shuffled the cards three times before passing out five cards to the opponents. Han studied his cards. Definitely a challenging hand. He looked up at Ryse and noticed Leia staring at the warlord's cards. There was a slight smile on her face. Han had taught her how to play the various versions of the game when he shuttled her around on missions. She was a quick learner, and usually her political mask was as good as Han's Sabaac face. But when she was intoxicated her tells came out. Either Ryse's cards were good, or he had a bad enough hand that Leia was happy about since his losing freed her. How aware of what was going on was she?

Han betted she was more aware of the situation than anyone picked up on, otherwise Ryse would have removed her from his knee. Solo relaxed as he arranged his cards. He waited for the warlord to discard his first card. Solo then did the same, and Erew dealt their replacements. Han inconspicuously glanced at Leia's face looking for tells and played his cards accordingly. Since the bet was made before the game, they skipped the betting phase. The intensity of the game was causing Han to sweat, and he hoped his opponent didn't notice. Finally, Han was close to twenty-three points when his cards shifted on him. Expressionless, he locked in a couple of cards. He could always tell when Ryse's cards shifted because Leia's eyes fought to refocus on his hand. The corner of her mouth would twitch up or down. On his turn Han discarded another card and Erew replaced it. Ryse followed suit. Leia's face fell. Not good Han had a soft positive 19, and it was Han's call phase.

"I'm calling it," Ryse said.

It felt as if someone had sucker punched all of the air out of Han. He placed his cards down one by one, bringing a smile to Ryse's face. There was still the last card discard to come, but it'd take a miracle to beat the warlord now. He was going to lose, and that meant he lost Leia to the Empire and was indebted to Ryse for a year. Why couldn't he have a better plan for rescuing her? Maybe not going in with a plan was better than better than having one. Things seemed to work out better that way.

Then Leia's eyes fought to refocus, and Ryse pressed his lips together. Maybe he had a chance….

Ryse laid out his cards. Han frowned. Although his cards were worth less than 23 points, the warlord was still in a better position than the smuggler. Each chose a final card to discard, and Erew dealt the last replacements.

Han blinked twice, not believing his luck. His replacement card was worth four points, giving him a perfect Sabaac. He added up Ryse's cards. Twenty-two. Han's hazel eyes met Leia's whose mouth formed a small 'o'. He bit back a smile before looking at Ryse. The man sat silently, staring at his cards and stroking his goatee.

Han had miraculously won. The question now was would Ryse honor the win?

CHAPTER 2:

"It looks as if you have won," Ryse finally spoke. "Barely."

"That I did." Han wanted to do nothing more than gloat, but he knew that would lessen the odds that Ryse would let them go with the princess.

"Your legendary luck once again."

Ryse turned his attention to the princess and stroked her hair for a moment as Han held his breath and waited for the warlord to speak.

"A very close game." Ryse ran the back of his hand down Leia's face, and she grimaced and slightly squirmed as his hand slid down her neck. "If it wasn't for my cards shifting at the last moment, you would be mine.

Han wasn't sure if Ryse was talking about him or Leia.

"Great game," Han widely smile. He glanced at Luke whose blue eyes remained on Leia, the young man's brow furrowed. "It's best we get goin'. I'll just collect my winnings." He pushed his chair.

Ryse remained motionless as he glared at Han. The man had never renigged on a bet in the past. He had the reputation of being an "honorable" warlord with a strict code of his own warped idea of ethics. Han held his breath. But the stakes now were high. Would he break his own code and not honor the bet?

The warlord let go of Leia, lifted her hand to his lips, and gently kissed it. She cringed, rose on shaky feet, and Han, as casual as possible, made his way to her side. Luke followed.

"It's been fun," Han quipped, holding back his urge to gloat.

"Yes, it has." Ryse kept his eyes on the princess. "I hope you enjoyed your stay here, Princess."

Leia narrowed her eyes and pulled back her arm. Just as her hand moved toward Ryse's face, Han caught it in mid-air and pulled her against him.

The man laughed, "Feisty little thing." Then his tone darkened and all lightness left his voice, "You should have learned by now, Your Highness. Insulting me is dangerous."

Han backed up, still holding Leia against him, "I'm sure you can overlook her lapse in judgment. After all, with all those drugs in her system, she's not in her right mind." Han backpedaled as the Barbabel nearest him took a step toward him and the princess. "We appreciate your hospitality and I'd like to stay for another drink, but we've gotta go. I'm meeting my clients in two standard hours. If I don't return her in a timely fashion, I'll have another debt on my head."

Ryse nodded, "Always living on the edge. Very well, Solo. Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again," Han forced a smile. He had no intention of meeting Nevin Ryse again.

The smuggler nodded to Luke as he released Leia's hand, grabbed her arm, and led her through the door that led to the club. Still holding the hilt of his light saber, Luke followed close behind, his eyes alert watching for trouble. They hurriedly made their way through the smoky crowded room and out the front door. There was a sharp contrast between the hot, stuffy air inside Ryse's club and the cool night atmosphere. A gentle snow fell from the sky. Han took off his jacket and wrapped it around Leia's shoulders. She slipped her arms through the sleeves.

Leia, I'm so glad you're okay." Luke stepped in to hug her.

"Not now." Han stopped him. "Ryse's people might be watching." The last thing he wanted was for Ryse to know they knew the princess before the game or after. If Ryse knew for certain Han wanted Leia for himself, he would have dismissed the Sabaac game and demand more than Han could afford.

Luke looked around and nodded.

"The speeder's a block away," Solo told Leia. "I couldn't take a chance that scumbag would place a tracking device on their vehicle.

The princess walked in between Han and Luke, carefully placing one foot in front of the other before her knees buckled beneath her. Han caught her before she hit the ground and steadied her on her feet.

"Leia." Luke's voice was filled with worry, as he also reached out to her as well.

"I'll be okay," she whispered her first words, looking into Han's eyes.

"I know," he met her large brown glassy eyes, his expression one of concern yet confident. He looked around then lifted her into his arms.

Leia didn't resist. Instead, to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Her breath was hot against the skin of his neck, sending chills through his body. Luke touched the back of her head and she turned her face to smile at him. The tension in his shoulders relaxed a little, but his worry didn't disappear.

They reached the end of the block and turned the corner. The speeder was parked in an alley and faced the street. Han put Leia down next to the passenger side of the vehicle.

Luke opened the door, "I'll take the back." He climbed in.

Leia winced as she slid into the seat, a gesture not lost on Han. He reached over and fastened her seatbelt but not before he noticed the boot-shaped bruise peeking out from her camisole. He lifted her undergarment even further, and his lips pressed together, turning his lips white. There were burn marks and a large angry red and purple bruise on her lower rib.

"Don't," Leia whispered as she pulled her camisole back in place.

Han said nothing, for now. He closed the passenger door and climbed into the driver's seat. He pulled out his comlink, "Chewie, we got her. Have Wedge send out the message to the Empire."

Leia's brow furrowed as she looked at Han. "Message to the Empire?"

"We're sending an anonymous tip so that the Imperials go after Ryse," Luke said proudly, "telling them that Ryse is holding you captive."

"Hmm."

"If Ryse is dealing with the Imps, he'll be too busy with them to worry about us just in case he feels screwed over. Ryse may have a code he lives by, but if he feels had he'll be relentless on getting revenge.

Solo started up the speeder and pulled out of the alley, merging into the traffic.

"Everyone's going to be so relieved that your back," Luke forced cheer in his voice, trying to lighten the mood. "You were missed. I missed you."

Leia turned her head toward the back seat. "I missed you too. Thanks for rescuing me—again." Her eyes shifted from Luke to Han who stared out the windshield.

"And things went relatively well."

Leia turned her head and looked out the passenger seat. "Yes," she nodded. "Not like how things usually go."

"I knew Han would win."

"Me too," Leia agreed, but her voice betrayed her doubt.

"I'm just glad Ryse let us go. I thought he was going to dismiss the win."

"Ryse's code," Han explained. "He's never dishonored a bet in the past. And he's one of the best players of Sabaac, not used to losing. He's won a good chunk of his legal businesses in such games."

"But you're better," Luke proudly stated. "Good for us."

Han started to object; it was a close game, and even he wasn't so certain he'd win. But he decided not to reveal that to Luke. The kid seemed to need to think Han wouldn't have let him down. Luke had been on edge and distracted since Leia never returned from her rendezvous with that "rebel agent". If only Han could have convinced her to let him come along, but she had left with another pilot from the last planet where she completed her mission. Han was off on his own mission with Chewie and hadn't found out about her departure until he returned from the base and Luke told him. He wondered what happened to the pilot who never returned. Most likely, the pilot was death either because he tried to defend the princess or Ryse himself had the pilot killed. Ryse wasn't one to keep around someone who wasn't useful. Once Han found out that Leia never arrived for her meeting with the rebel on Ord Cartwell—Nevin Ryse's territory—he followed the clues that led to Leia. It was Figrya, an associate of Ryse, who grabbed Leia from the bar before her meeting. If Han found Figrya, he would have been dead by now.

Han steered the speeder through traffic, constantly changing lanes and making sharp turns. Out of the corner of his eye, he kept an eye on Leia who stared out the window.

"We're not going to the docking bay," the princess stated matter-of-factly.

"No, the _Falcon_ isn't there. I had Chewie take off the moment we touched down just in case one of Ryse's bounty hunters decided to collect the bounty for you." _And me_, Han thought. "We need to lie low for a while."

She nodded once.

"We've got a hide-out," Luke interjected enthusiastically. Han glanced at him in the rearview mirror. Luke wore a smile as he kept his eyes on the back of Leia's head.

He returned his attention back to the road. The buildings outside the speeder were sparse now, and he pulled the speeder into a parking space at a public space transport station. He disengaged his seatbelt and stepped out of the speeder. Leia and Luke followed suit. Leia stared at the deserted station.

Luke gave Leia a long embrace and kissed her cheek. She returned his embrace but grimaced in pain. Han frowned. Luke didn't seem to understand the extreme torture the princess had endured at the hands of Nevin Ryse. After all, when they rescued her from the Death Star, she seemed unharmed and ready for a fight. Han knew that Vader's torture of the girl was more psychological than physical. Ever so often over the last couple of months, he caught a glimpse of the damage Vader did to her. Her eyes staring off to something only she could see, how she held her arms tight around her when she walked through the base, a look of sadness in those large brown eyes when no one was looking. He never asked her if she was okay; he knew she wasn't. But she did a good job of hiding her pain from others, including Luke.

"Come on."

Luke released Leia but strung his arm through hers as they followed Han. She rested her head on his shoulder as they crossed the deserted road. Between two narrow buildings was a covered object. Han pulled the cover off, revealing a speeder bike.

Leia lifted her head from Luke's shoulder and gave Han a quizzical look.

"Just in case they were able to place a tracker on the speeder."

Luke climbed onto the speeder and began to fiddle with the controls. Han helped Leia onto the speeder and she wrapped her arms around Luke. Han took up the back, loosely wrapping his arms around Leia and taking care of her wounds. Han had discovered that Luke had an impeccable sense of direction—even better than Chewbacca—and trusted the kid to maneuver his way through the dense woods to the camp they had set up a day before meeting with Ryse.

As Han knew he would, Luke pushed the speed of the bike while maneuvering around thin trees that were heavy with snow, leaving no trace on the snowy ground. Their camp was deep in the woods in a small clearing near a creek, maybe an hour out at a more careful speed but Luke got them there in thirty standard minutes. He parked the speeder in a cluster of trees, and they climbed off the bike one by one.

Luke then led them to their camp on the other side of the trees. It was an octagon-shape shelter, larger than one in an emergency pack, that was tall enough for at least Leia to stand up in without hitting the ceiling of the shelter. It was white and blended well in the snow. If someone were to fly a speeder over the area, it'd be hard to see. The only thing that was conspicuous was an unlit fire pit with a smoke catcher set up over it with a lean-to shelter that blocked out the wind and snow. Han watched Leia take everything in. Her face was devoid of emotion, and he wondered if she thought she was still hallucinating. With her lack of affect and docile disposition, Han imagined that she thought everything that had happened was just a hallucination. Ryse was big on hallucigans when torturing his captives. As it was it was hard to believe that his plan-unlike most of his plans—went surprisingly smooth. Of course, he knew Ryse couldn't pass up the chance to face off with Han in a Sabaac game, but that didn't mean they were out of danger just yet. They still had to make their way back to the _Falcon,_ which was now on ? (hopefully), that would take them back to the new rebel base.

A light snow began to fall, and Leia held out her hand in front of her, studying the unique flakes that landed on her hand.

Han went to her and placed his hand on her head to give her a sense that all this was real. Leia looked up at him, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes were a bit clearer, but the drugs still hadn't worn off completely.

"Come on. Let's warm you up." He placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her toward the shelter. Luke followed suit.

It was definitely warmer in the shelter but not by much. Inside, there were two extreme weather sleeping bags zipped together and cold weather survival gear and backpacks stacked in the nook of one of the eight angles.

Still wearing Han's coat, Leia rubbed her arms. She then looked down at the coat and then at Han. "You must be cold."

"I'm okay."

Nevertheless she took it off and handed it to him. Not up for an argument, Han slipped the coat on. It was warm and comforting. _It's warm because she was wearing it._

"Are you hungry, Leia?" Luke asked. "Thirsty?"

Leia turned her attention to the kid. "I guess I could use some water."

"I'll get it." Luke went over to the survival gear, grabbed a collapsible cup, and poured water into it from a container. He handed it to Leia.

"Thanks," she offered him a smile but didn't take a drink from the cup.

"Why don't you start up the fire and warm up some water, Luke?" Han more ordered than suggested. "Not hot. Warm."

"Sure." The young man exited the shelter, stopping to zip the opening closed.

Han stood with his hands on his hips. "Come sit over here and let me scan you."

"That's not necessary."

"Yes. It is." He gazed into her eyes. "I know Ryse."

She shifted her eyes to the ground then reluctantly moved to the sleeping bags.

"Come on," he took her hand and guided her to the floor.

Han then retrieved a scanner and sat down next to her.

"Lie down."

She gave him an exasperated look but complied. Han held the scanner over the top of her head and began to move it down her face. He hovered over her black eye.

"You have an orbital fracture. Does it hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Yeah, right." Han continued to move the scanner down her body. Her neck had angry bruises, but nothing internally was damaged. He moved down her chest, stopping over her last rib on her left side.

"Your rib is fractured. Is it hard to breathe? Does it hurt when you inhale?"

"Nothing I can't handle," she whispered.

Han put down the scanner and pulled her camisole up. She watched him while he studied her injuries. As he figured, the boot-tip shaped bruise indicated someone had kicked her with some force. His jaw tightened. He also noticed some circular burns on her stomach, created by the lit end of a death stick most likely. He sighed heavily. She pushed down her camisole and wrapped a her button-less shirt around her abdomen.

"No internal bleeding. That's good."

He picked up the scanner again and continued scanning her body.

"Stop." Leia put her hand on his when he moved below her abdomen.

Han met her large brown pleading eyes, pausing for a moment, and stopped. "Lemme scan your arms."

She nodded and Han ran the scanner over her right arm. "Looks good." He then scanned her left arm. He stopped over her tibia and ulna. "There's a hairline fracture on your tibia and your ulna. Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Han's eyebrows rose, surprised by her admission. "It's barely visible. We can just wrap it up." The fracture most likely was caused by having her arm twisted or being held in a stress position. Han's stomach twisted, but he favored her with a small smile. Stay here."

She didn't look like she could move if she wanted to now that she was in a prone position. But he waited until she acknowledge his order with an abbreviated nod. Then he exited the shelter.

"Hey, Luke." He walked over to the aspiring Jedi, "Is the water warmed?"

"Here it is." Luke handed Han a shallow basin.

"Thanks." Han took the basin. "Why don't you heat up some bantha broth and then prepare our meals?"

"How is she?"

Han pressed his lips together. "A few hairline fractures but nothing more serious."

Luke's shoulders relaxed. "That's a relief."

"Do me a favor. Don't ask her any questions about what she went through."

"I won't."

Han nodded then returned to the shelter, finding Leia where he left her. She watched his every movement. Solo put the basin down next to her and retrieved a wash cloth and bacta gel. He sat down next to her slowly unwrapped her shirt and pushed back her camisole. He put the cloth into the water and dabbed Leia's wounds. She bit her lower lip. He frowned; he didn't like hurting her. But her wounds needed to be cleaned and treated. He noticed some of the circular burns were larger and darker. Han pulled open the collar of her shirt and revealed a large dark circular burn on each side of her chest. Then he pushed back the hair on her temples, finding more burns. He forced out a breath. They had electrocuted her. He had a very strong urge to go back to Ryse's club and beat the life out of him. If they were closer and she didn't need him….Luke could take care of her….

Han shook the thought out of his head. Luke would be horrified if he knew what she endured, and Han's need to care for the girl was stronger than his desire for revenge. He cleaned those wounds then covered each one with bacta gel with his fingers. The bacta gel would heal her wounds faster and numb the pain.

"Okay, sit up for me."

He helped Leia sit up and then pulled the button-less shirt away from her shoulders. She winced as she shrugged it off the rest of the way. Han put the shirt to the side and examined her arms. There were finger-shaped bruises—angry, black, and purple, some with cuts where claws dug into her skin—that marred her arms. The area where her arm was fractured was red and bruised as well and slightly swollen. He gently washed her wounds and covered the claw marks with bacta gel. Han lifted her hand, noticing the torn skin ringing her wrists. They also restrained her. Han cleaned and bacta gelled her wrists. He retrieved some more supplies from the medi-kit. He wrapped some gauze around her wounded wrists with care. Then he took a compression bandage and wrapped that around her arm to protect the hairline fracture.

"I'm sorry, Leia, we didn't find you sooner."

"You found me. That's all that matters," she whispered.

"I need to tend to the wounds on your back."

Her eyes drifted from Han's. "I don't have any—"

"I know Ryse," Han cut her off.

She ran her bottom lip between her teeth. Then she turned her back to him. Han sighed as he lifted her camisole and revealed more wounds. He continued to lift it up, but Leia squeezed her arms close to her side.

"I gotta, Leia. You don't want to get an infection." Han exhaled when she didn't move. "I'm not lookin' for a thrill here. I'm just trying to care for you."

She sat still for a moment then lifted her arms. Han slipped the camisole over her head, and she held it against her chest to cover her breasts. She kept her head bent down. Han grimaced as he took in the sight of her back. There were slash marks in her skin, bruises, and burns. He reached for the wash cloth and wringed out the excess water before he began washing her wounds.

"Why did you wager the _Falcon_ and a year of your life…for me?" the princess whispered.

_It would have been longer than a year, knowing Ryse_, Han thought. "Ryse wasn't interested in money or that reward the Empire's offerin' for you. The _Falcon_…they were the most valuable things I had."

Leia fell silent. Han started to rub bacta gel over her entire back.

"Why would you risk so much for me?" her voice was shaky, barely audible. "We haven't known each other for long."

_Because for some mysterious reason, I care about you._ "After all I went through to get you off the Death Star? I wasn't gonna let some lowlife give you back to Vader."

Leia shuddered and Han regretted bringing up the Dark Lord.

"You could have lost," she whispered.

"But I didn't," the pride in his voice rang loud, but his confidence didn't dissolve her doubts despite the fact that he had won, and the ordeal was over. Well, maybe not over, but almost over if everything went well.

She was silent for a moment. She opened her mouth then closed it before speaking, "What would you have done if you lost?"

"Blasted my way outa there as usual."

"You would have died."

_Most likely,_ Han thought. "What's with the lack of confidence?"

"I'm just being realistic. His place was well-guarded."

Of course, Leia must have tried to escape on her own.

"Well, then I woulda had to charm my way outa there."

She let out a small laugh and Han smiled.

"After all, it works on you."

She turned her head over her shoulder. "No it doesn't," irritation seeped into her tone.

This time, Han laughed. "You keep tellin' yourself that." He gave her hair a slight, gentle tug. "All done. You can put your shirt back on."

He helped her into her camisole and then moved to sit in front of her. He pulled a thermometer out of the medi-kit. "Gotta take your temperature, make sure you don't have a fever. Open up."

Leia's face soured but she obeyed. Han slipped the thermometer under her tongue and her lips pursed around it.

"Here, lie down." Cupping the back of her head, he lowered her to the ground.

A silence settled over them until the thermometer beeped. Han pulled itout of her mouth and frowned when he studied it. "You have a fever, not too high, though. Broad range antibiotics should take care of any infection settlin' in."

Han then gazed into her eyes. Still glassy but more alert. "You still hallucinating?"

She blinked. "I don't know. I hope not."

He smiled at her and smoothed her hair out of her face. "You're not. The last effects of the drugs should be wearing off soon."

Solo pulled the Han grabbed a pack nearby. "Gotcha something."

"What?" She propped herself up on her elbows.

"In here." He pushed the pack that had the medi-kit in it towards her.

Leia's mouth formed a small 'o' as she pulled out a long-sleeve shirt. She rubbed the soft material against her cheek.

"I'm gonna check on Luke." Han turned his back on her and smiled to himself as he exited the shelter.

Han stepped into the brisk night air, walked over to Luke who was tending to their dinner, and sat beside him.

Luke stopped stirring the contents of the pot over the fire. "How's she doing?"

Han held his hands to the fire. It was amazingly warm under the lean-to shelter that protected the fire. "She'll be okay."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Nevin Ryse rested one hand on Leia's bruised thigh and ran the other through Princess Leia's hair. He brought a handful to his nose and deeply inhaled. "Mmmm….so sweet."

Leia didn't struggle or try to push his hand away, but she pulled as far away from his as she possibly could.

Han took that moment to retrieve his shirt and slipped it over his head. He then pulled on his navy blue jacket. He folded his hands on the table. "I believe she's now mine."

"There's no hurry."

"Unfortunately, there is. I'd like to collect my payment and pay of Jabba before he decides to up the amount I owe him." He picked up the deed of the _Falcon_ and deposited it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Ryse stared into Han's hazel eyes for a moment. Han's stomach fell. Ryse wasn't going to honor the debt. Han stood and put on his winter coat.

"It was a fair and honest game."

"True." Nevin took Leia's chin in his hand and forced her to face him. "Look at me."

_Please, just do it, _Han thought.

The princess refused at first until Ryse tightened his hold on her chin. She reluctantly raised her large brown eyes and met his green ones. "You're one fortunate girl, Your Highness. You should show me some appreciation."

Han stepped past Luke and moved closer to Leia.

"A thank you should suffice."

Uh-oh. "I'm sure she appreciates you honoring your bet," Han interjected. He held his breath, certain Leia would react with hostility or refuse Ryse's command. It wasn't in her nature to give in.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Put a little meaning into it," Ryse lowered his head and peered meaningful into her eyes, his face centimeters from hers.

"Thank you," Leia whispered, not breaking eye contact with the warlord.

Han's hands tightened into fists, his knuckles turning white. What did Ryse do to her? Still, Han had to be relieved she obeyed. Any fight from her could cause the warlord to change his mind about honoring the bet.

"Solo, your famous luck will one day run out." Ryse waited for Han to respond, but the smuggler said nothing. "I hope I'm there to see it."

The warlord squeezed Leia's face, forcing her to pucker her lip, and kissed her. Luke started to step closer to Han, but Han shot him a warning look. Ryse released his hold on the princess. She looked up at Han who nodded at her. She slowly stood up as if she was waiting for Ryse to pull her back to his knee.

When Ryse let her go, she swayed and then stepped toward Han. Luke moved in closer.

"Your Highness," the warlord said, causing her to turn around and face him. "It's been a pleasure. I do hope you enjoyed your stay here."

Leia narrowed her eyes and pulled back her arm. Just as her hand moved toward Ryse's face, Han caught it in mid-air and pulled her against him.

The man laughed, "Feisty little thing." Then his tone darkened and all lightness left his voice, "You should have learned by now, Princess. Insulting me is dangerous."

Han backed up, still holding Leia against him, "I'm sure you can overlook her lapse in judgment. After all, with all those drugs in her system, she's not in her right mind." Han backpedaled as the Barbabel nearest him took a step toward him and the princess. "We appreciate your hospitality and I'd like to stay for another drink, but we don't want to waste anymore of your time."

"Very well," Ryse stood up. "Next time our paths cross I won't be so generous."

"Don't expect you to be."

Han moved his hand from Leia's forearm to her upper arm. He led her down a dark hallway with Luke taking up the rear, the boy's hand resting on his light saber. The pulsing music from the front of the club got louder as they neared the end of the hallway. Han paused at the entrance and scanned the crowded room. The colored lights changed with the beat of the music, creating a very chaotic scene. He spotted the inconspicuous security guards placed throughout the room and worked out a path to the exit of the club. Han looked over his shoulder.

"Stay close," he instructed Luke. "It's easy to get lost in this crowd. We're goin' through the middle of the dance floor. Act like you're enjoying the scene." He looked down at Leia. "You too, Your Worship."

Despite her usual adeptness at hiding her emotions, her unsteadiness and large brown glassy eyes were telling another story. She forced a smile, but her expression was marred with confusion.

"Never mind," Han said. "We'll use your intoxication in our favor."

At a nonchalant but steady pace, the three weaved their way through the packed dance floor. Leia's feet struggled to keep up, and Luke took her hand.

The aspiring Jedi then leaned toward her and whispered into her ear, "We're almost there. It'll be over soon."

Leia smiled at him and squeezed his hand. And Luke was right; they reached the door without any problems. But then the security guard at the door intently eyed them. Part of the guards' job was to find females who they thought would appease Ryse's appetite for the opposite sex. And an intoxicated female was a prime candidate.

"Ryse has already enjoyed her company." Han placed his hand on the butt of his blaster.

The guard blocked their way for a moment, scrutinizing Leia. Then he stepped out of their way.

There was a sharp contrast between the hot, stuffy air inside Ryse's club and the cool night atmosphere. A gentle snow fell from the sky. Leia looked up and blinked as the flakes fell on her eyelashes. She held out her hand to catch more flakes. Han sighed at the sight of her. She looked like a child seeing snow for the first time, though that probably wasn't the case. She still may be hallucinating from the drugs Ryse gave her. Han took off his winter coat and wrapped it around the princess's shoulders. She looked up at him, slipped her arms through the sleeves, and tucked her hands into the opposite sleeve openings.

Leia, I'm so glad you're okay." Luke pulled Leia into an embrace and held her to him for a long time. She winced in pain, but welcomed his embrace.

Han glanced around. "We gotta go."

Luke kissed Leia's cheek and released her.

"The speeder's a couple of blocks away," Solo told Leia. "I couldn't take a chance that any of that scumbag's bounty hunters would get ideas of their own and place a tracking device on it."

The princess nodded and walked in between Han and Luke, carefully placing one foot in front of the other but unable to keep a straight line. They made it about half the block down the block before her knees buckled beneath her. Han and Luke each caught an arm before she hit the ground. Leia managed to regain her feet. Han sighed then lifted her into his arms. She didn't resist.

"I'll be okay," she whispered, looking into Han's eyes.

"I know," he met her large brown eyes, and found himself frozen in place. The way the snowflakes clung to her loose hair, melted on her warm face….there was something vulnerable about her, and he felt a strong need to protect her from hurt. He gave her a weak smile. Two standard weeks to find her. If only he and Luke were faster, she wouldn't have suffered. He inwardly cursed himself for failing her.

Leia was the one to break the connection between them. To Han's surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Her breath was hot against the skin of his neck, sending chills through his body. They still had a ways to go to reach the speeder. Although he wanted to reach it fast, he also wanted it to take a while. Most likely, this moment wouldn't happen again, and he wanted to make it last as long as he could. Her eyes closed and she let out a sigh, and Han's stomach flipped. Leia seemed to openly trust him, the way she curled her arms around his neck, rested her head against him, letting him pick her up in the first place. He wanted her to trust him like this always, but sober, he knew her defenses would be back in place.

Finally, they reached the end of the block and turned the corner. The speeder was parked in an alley and faced the street. Han put Leia down next to the passenger side of the vehicle.

Luke opened the door, "I'll take the back." He climbed in.

Leia winced as she slid into the seat, a gesture not lost on Han. He reached over and fastened her seatbelt but not before he noticed the boot-shaped bruise peeking out from her camisole. He lifted her undergarment even further, and his lips pressed together into a thin line. There were slashes and a large angry red and purple bruise on her lower rib.

"Don't," Leia whispered as she pulled her camisole back in place.

Han wanted to apologize to her for failing her, but his anger toward Nevin Ryse tied his tongue. He closed the passenger door and climbed into the driver's seat.

Solo pulled out his comlink, "Chewie, we got her. Have Wedge send out the message to the Empire."

Leia's brow furrowed as she looked up at Han. "Message to the Empire?"

"We're sending an anonymous tip so that the Imperials go after Ryse," Luke said proudly, "telling them that Ryse is holding you captive."

"Hmm."

"If Ryse is dealing with the Imps, he'll be too busy with them to worry about us just in case he feels screwed over later. Things with Ryse usually turn out that way with him. Ryse may have a code he lives by, but if he feels he had been taken, he'll be relentless on getting revenge."

Solo started up the speeder and pulled out of the alley, merging into the traffic.

"Everyone's going to be so relieved that your back," Luke forced cheer in his voice, trying to lighten the mood. "You were missed. I missed you."

Leia turned her head toward the back seat. "I missed you too. Thanks for rescuing me—again." Her eyes shifted from Luke to Han who stared out the windshield.

"And things went relatively well," Luke observed.

"It's not over yet," Han corrected.

Leia turned her head and looked out the passenger seat. "Nothing is ever easy for us, " she whispered.

"I knew Han would win." Luke ignored her words. "For a moment, I thought he wasn't going to let us go."

"Ryse's code," Han explained. "He's never dishonored a bet in the past. And he's one of the best players of Sabaac, not used to losing. He's won a good chunk of his legal businesses in such games."

"But you're better," Luke proudly stated. "Good for us."

Han started to object; it was the worse game he had ever played, and even he wasn't so certain he'd win. But he decided not to reveal that to Luke. The kid seemed to have a need to think Han wouldn't have let them down. Luke had been on edge and distracted since Leia never returned from her rendezvous with that rebel agent. If only Han could have convinced her to let him come along. But she had left with another pilot from Cillia after she completed her mission there. Han was off on his own mission with Chewie and hadn't found out about her departure until they returned to the base and Luke told him. Solo wondered what happened to her pilot who never returned. Most likely, the pilot was dead either because he tried to defend the princess, or Ryse himself had the pilot killed. Ryse wasn't one to keep around someone who wasn't useful, and Leia would have said something if Ryse was holding him as well. She wasn't one to leave someone behind. The rebel agent Leia was to meet contacted the rebels when she didn't show up.

Once Han found out that Leia never made it to her rendezvous point with the rebel agent on Ord Wellis—Nevin Ryse's territory—he followed the clues that led to Leia. It was Figrya, an associate of Ryse, who grabbed Leia from the bar before her meeting. Han gave Figrya the beating of his life until he revealed where the princess was taken. If Han knew at the time of the torture and humiliation Leia had endured, Figrya would have been dead.

Han steered the speeder through traffic, constantly changing lanes and making sharp turns. Out of the corner of his eye, he kept an eye on Leia who stared out the window.

"We're not going to the docking bay," the princess stated matter-of-factly.

"No, the _Falcon_ isn't there. Chewie took off once Ryse's man confirmed the _Falcon _was there just in case one of Ryse's bounty hunters independently decided to collect the bounty for you." _And me_, Han thought. "We need to lie low for a while."

She nodded once.

"We've got a hide-out," Luke interjected. Han glanced at him in the rearview mirror. Luke's blue eyes remained fixed on the back of Leia's head.

Solo returned his attention back to the road. The buildings outside the speeder were sparse now. He pulled the speeder into a parking space at a public space transport station and disengaged his seatbelt.

"This is our stop." He stepped out of the speeder. Leia and Luke followed suit. Leia stared at the deserted station.

The princess started toward the station's entrance, but Luke caught her hand. She let Luke guide her across the street, and they walked a short distance to a a space between two buildings. She wrinkled her nose at the strong stench and took in the piles of garbage. Han moved further down the narrow space and pulled the back a coarse tarp, revealing a speeder bike underneath.

Luke climbed onto the speeder and began to fiddle with the controls. Han helped Leia onto the vehicle, and she wrapped her arms around Luke. Han took up the back, loosely wrapping his arms around Leia, afraid to hold her closer, afraid of what thoughts and feelings she'd conjure up. Han let Luke do the driving after he discovered Luke's impeccable sense of direction—even better than Chewbacca's—and he trusted the kid to maneuver his way through the dense woods to the camp they had set up a day before meeting with Ryse.

As Han knew he would, Luke pushed the speed of the bike while maneuvering around thin trees that were heavy with snow. Their camp was deep in the woods in a small clearing near a creek, maybe an hour out at a more careful speed, but Luke got them there in thirty standard minutes. He parked the speeder in a cluster of trees, and they climbed off the bike one by one.

Luke then led them to their camp on the other side of the trees. It was an octagon-shape shelter, small but big enough to fit all three of them. Though the canvas walls looked thin, they were insulated with taun taun fur, trapping the warmth inside. It was white and blended well with the snow. If someone were to fly over the area, it'd be hard to see. The only thing that was conspicuous was an unlit fire pit with a smoke catcher set up over it and a lean-to shelter that blocked out the wind and snow. Han watched Leia take everything in. Her face was devoid of emotion, and he wondered if she thought she was still hallucinating. Ryse was big on hallucinogenics when torturing his captives. As it was, it was hard to believe that Han's plan-unlike most of his plans—went surprisingly smooth. Of course, he knew Ryse couldn't pass up the chance to face off with Han in a Sabaac game, but that didn't mean they were out of danger just yet. They still had to make their way back to the _Falcon,_ which was now on Grangum (hopefully), so they could return to the rebel base.

Leia hugged herself, her knees pressed together, as she took in everything around her. She watched Luke who settled himself under the lean-to and worked to start up a fire.

"Come on. Let's warm you up." Han placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her toward the shelter.

The princess dropped her arms as the warmth of the shelter melted into her exposed legs. Inside, there were a couple of packs and rolled sleeping bags, but other than that it was empty.

"It's not much, but we won't be here for long," Han explained. Then he stuck his head out of the opening. "Luke, warm up some water. Warm, not hot."

"Sure thing." The young man called out, and Han closed the opening of the shelter.

Han opened one of the packs and pulled out a medkit. "Come 'ere. Let me see if you're okay."

"I told you that I will be okay."

"I believe you, but let me help you be okay faster." He bent his head down to peer into her eyes. "I know Ryse," he whispered.

She held his gaze for the briefest of moments and dropped her eyes to the floor. Slowly she walked over to Han. He took her hand, noticing the angry red ring around her wrist from when Ryse restrained her. He guided her down to a sitting position. He sat down across from her and then pushed up the sleeve of her other arm to get a look at that wrist. He surmised she had been held in restraints more than once and for long periods of time from how deep the injuries were.

Solo bit back a sigh and rummaged in the medkit. He pulled out bacta gel and gauze. A cold breeze swept inside.

"Here's the warmed water," Luke popped into the shelter carrying a bowl. His face dropped when he saw Leia's wrist.

Han cringed. He took the bowl from Luke. "Thanks. Get me a wash cloth outa that pack, will ya'?"

"Sure," Luke retrieved the cloth and handed it to Han.

"Why don't you prepare dinner while we finish up here?" Han ordered more than suggested. "Make some bantha broth for Leia and heat up our rations."

"Sure thing." Luke exited the shelter and secured the opening.

While she was more open with Luke than she was with Han, Leia kept Luke in the dark about the real horrors in this world. She may have confided in Luke about how she missed her family—a shared hurt that he completely understood—but Han knew she didn't share everything. It was as if she was trying to protect Luke's innocence. Han wished he could've protected her innocence.

It wasn't like Leia to open up much to Han, but Han had caught glimpses of her pain, her losses and fatigue when she thought no one was looking. And when he was able to step away from his own anger and irritation when the pair fought, or after when he was alone and had time to contemplate their fights, he understood where her hostilities stemmed from. She was protecting her heart from being torn to pieces. The princess kept her distance from people. She even kept her distance from Luke. Leia experience a horrific loss, and he knew that she had a great understanding of how fragile life is, especially in a war. Anyone could be dead at any moment—or gone. Han was always talking about leaving to pay off Jabba. Leia couldn't afford to get attached to him, and she couldn't afford to give in to her emotions. She had to stay strong for a bunch of rebels who didn't really see her like Han did.

Leia also had to stay strong for Luke. She wouldn't want Luke to witness her injuries. She probably didn't want Han to see the extent of her wounds. But he was giving no choice.

Solo pushed the washcloth into the warm water in the bowl and wringed it out. He then gently picked up her left hand and cleaned her wound. He did the same for her other hand before rubbing bacta gel on her wrists and wrapping the gauze around them to keep the dirt out.

Then Han moved his hands to her head, and probed the top, sides, and forehead of her skull. "Any headaches?"

She shook her head.

Han wished he had a scanner, but he couldn't procure one from the Alliance. Once they get to the _Falcon_, he'd do a more thorough job of assessing her condition.

Han then placed two fingers under her chin and examined her bruised face. Tentatively he touched her cheek below her eye. She winced.

"Most likely an orbital fracture," Han noted. "Nothin' much we can do about that. Bones look in place. It should heal on its own. Painkillers will ease the discomfort." He pressed his lips together and looked into her large brown eyes. "Those will have to wait until the drugs are out of your system."

She nodded again.

Solo squeezed some bacta gel onto his ring finger and dabbed the gel on the bruised area under her eye. He then pushed her hair back from her temples. There, hidden by her hair were circular red marks the size of a half-credit coin on both sides of her head, signs of electrodes. Han inhaled and exhaled in attempt to reign in his ire. That didn't help much.

While he tended to her, Leia intently watched him with her large brown and glassy eyes. He had to take care not to let his emotions show. He didn't want her to know how outraged he was about the way Ryse treated her. He didn't want her to confuse his anger with pity. If she did, he knew she'd bring his examination to a stop.

He studied her swollen lip, turned his face from her, and rummaged through the medkit. Han pulled out an ice pack and cracked it. It began to grow cold in his hands.

"Hold this against your lip," he ordered and she complied. Her eyes remained on him.

"I gotta remove your coat and shirt."

Leia's winced as she began to remove Han's winter coat. He helped her take it off and then assisted her with her shirt. Han bit the inside of his lip as he saw the hand-shaped bruise—some older than others—marring her arms. She also had some rips in her skin, most likely from finger nails or claws. Without a word, He took the washcloth from the basin, wringed it out, and began to wash her wounds. He retrieved some medi-glue to close some of the deeper cuts. He then put a layer on each cut and then smeared on bacta gel over his work. He did the same for her other arm.

Then Han noticed a reddish purple mark on her left forearm. He slowly turned her arm in his hand, and she let out an abbreviated gasp. Ryse and his lackeys either roughly twisted her arm or held her in a stress position. Most likely both.

"You might have a stress fraction in your tibia or ulna."

Leia didn't say anything as she gazed at her arm in Han's hand.

"I'll wrap it with a compression bandage just in case."

Holding the ice pack on her lip, she watched him wind the bandage around her forearm then went back to watching his face. Her intense gaze made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He caught her watching him in the past before but never this openly. Her expression was neutral, but there was something in her eyes, something that inspired skitter flies in his stomach….Of course, she was under the influence of narcotics.

"I-I gotta… check your ribs." Han broke her gaze, and she said nothing.

Solo reached under her camisole and ran his fingers down her sides until he reached the bottom of her ribs. She sucked in an abbreviated breath, winced, and pulled back when his fingers reached the bottom rib on her right side.

"Sorry. I need you to lie down."

Without a fight she did as she was told without moving her eyes from his face. Han gave her a little smile and then inched up her camisole to expose her abdomen. There on her right side was an angry red and purple bruise in the shape of the toe of a boot. Han pressed his lips together.

"Does it hurt more when you take a deep breath?"

"Nothing I can't handle," she whispered.

"Your rib is either bruised or fractured." He looked into her eyes. "Does it hurt a lot moving around?"

"Sometimes."

Han was surprised by her simple answer. "Probably just bruised then."

He examined the rest of her stomach. There was a long cut on her left side. He washed the dirt away and used the medi-glue to mend it. The rest of the bruises weren't red, which was a good sign. But just to be sure, Han pressed his fingers against her abdomen as gently as possible. Her belly wasn't distended. Leia's eyes closed and she bit her lip, but her expression didn't indicate pain. It took a moment to pull his eyes off her face.

"No internal bleeding. That's good."

Han's hands slid against the edge of her skirt. She grabbed his hand, "Stop."

He met her large brown eyes and pulled back his hand. He took hold of that hand and softly grabbed her shoulder. "I need you to sit up."

Her face screwed up as he helped her into a seated position. He moved so he sat behind her. He started to remove her camisole. Leia crossed her arms over her chest.

"I gotta clean your wounds, Leia."

She sat still for a moment then lifted her arms. Han slipped the camisole over her head. She grabbed it when it reached her hands and then held it against her chest to cover her breasts. She looked at the ground. Han collected her hair in his hands, noting the silkiness of her chestnut tresses. Her hair was soft to the touch, completely untangled, and smelled of jallie flowers. Someone had washed her, kept her clean. He gritted his teeth together at the thought and then moved her hair over her left shoulder.

Leia kept her head lowered, exposing her bruised neck. He fought the urge to lean forward and place a kiss on her bruises. Han had to fight to pull his gaze from her neck. He began to examine her back and cringed. There were slash marks in her skin, bruises, and burns.

_Next time I see Ryse, I'll kill him,_ Han promised himself. He reached for the wash cloth, wringed out the excess water, and began washing her wounds.

"Is this real?" she spoke so softly that Han barely caught her words.

"You're not hallucinating, if that's what you're askin'."

She fell silent as she mulled over his words. Han dabbed bacta gel over the slashes and burns on her skin.

"Why…why did you risk losing the _Falcon_, a year of your life for…for me?" the princess whispered.

Han swallowed. Why had he risked everything that meant something to him for a girl he only knew for about a year? "The _Falcon_…my indentured service, they were the most valuable things I had."

They both fell silent. He hoped that was the end of her interrogation. He didn't want to dwell too much on his choices and actions.

"Why would you risk so much for me?" her voice was shaky, barely audible.

_Because for some mysterious reason, I care about you more than you know, _the immediate thought popped into his head, and it scared him. "Someone had to rescue you."

Han finished ministering to her injuries, sat back on his haunches, and he stared at the wounded girl. His outrage gurgled in his stomach as he thought about how she was treated at Ryse's hands. He knew she had other injuries, both psychological and physical, but he knew she didn't want him to confirm his suspicions. He conceded to her wishes.

"You can put your shirt back on," he told her and then helped her back into her camisole.

Still facing away from him and keeping her arms locked across her chest, she turned her head over her right shoulder, careful to not directly look at him.

"You could have lost," she whispered.

"But I didn't."

She was silent again. She opened her mouth then closed it before speaking, "What would you have done if you lost?"

"Blasted my way outa there as usual."

"You couldn't win."

_Most likely,_ Han thought. She probably tried to escape on her own. That would be something she'd do.

"I had Luke with me."

Leia shook her head.

"We've gotten outa more difficult situations," Han reasoned. "We rescued you from the Death Star."

Han collected her hair in his hands and pulled it over her back. She turned her head away from him.

"That was different. They wanted us to get away," Leia pointed out. "Ryse…" her words trailed off.

"If blastin' our way outa there didn't work," he moved to sit in front of her, "then I guess I'd have to use my famous charm. That never fails." He flashed her a lop-sided grin.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"After all, it works on you." He winked at her.

Leia huffed. "In your dreams."

"Always." Han delighted in the blush that colored the princess' cheeks.

He dug in the medkit and pulled out a thermometer. "Lemme take your temperature."

Surprisingly, Leia didn't argue with him. Han slipped the thermometer under her tongue and her lips pursed around it.

Han grabbed a sleeping bag and placed it behind her. "Why don't you lie down?" Before he said anything, he cupped the back of her head and helped her move into a prone position, resting her head on the sleeping bag.

A silence fell between them. Leia's large brown eyes settled once again on Han's face, studying him as if she were trying to decide if he was really there. He met her gaze, gave her a small closed-mouth smile, and squeezed her hand. The thermometer beeped. Han removed it from her mouth and frowned when he studied it.

"You have a fever, not too high, though. Broad spectrum antibiotics should take care of any infection that might settle in." He picked up the ice pack she had put down. "Here."

Leia placed it against her lip. She nodded, still looking at him as if he was just a hallucination. "The drugs will start to wear off pretty soon."

Solo got up and retrieved the other pack. "Here."

The princess pushed herself into a seated position and looked into the bag. Behind the ice pack, her mouth formed a small 'o". Leia pulled out a long-sleeve white shirt from the bag. She rubbed the soft material against her cheek. Han inwardly smiled. Leia looked up at him as he stood over her with his hands on his hips. Her mouth opened, but Han was too embarrassed to hear her express her appreciation.

"I'm gonna check on dinner," Han turned his back on her and exited the shelter before she could speak.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Han Solo found Luke Skywalker monitoring the square trays of food sitting on a grill over the fire under the smoke catcher. "Our dinner is almost heated up."

"What's it tonight?"

"Morrovian pork stew," Luke wrinkled up his nose. "Again."

"We finish up the gornt MRE's?"

"Afraid so." Using tongs he removed the meal trays one by one.

"Did you heat up the bantha broth for Leia?"

"It's here," Luke picked up a small pot with a lid. "How is she?"

At that moment, the princess exited the shelter wearing a tan winter jacket that enhanced her curves and fell to her waist. Underneath was the white shirt that she first pulled out of the pack, and she donned a pair of well-fitted dark brown pants she had tucked into her boots. The outfit showed more of her figure than the more modest clothes and ill-fitting uniforms she normally wore. Her hair still hung loose over her shoulders and her cheeks were pink from the cold. In the princess's hands were the shirt, camisole, and skimpy skirt that she had worn while in Ryse's clutches. Without a word, the princess walked over to the fire pit and dropped them into the fire. She turned on her heel and returned to the shelter.

Han looked at the wide-eyed boy. "That good."

Luke pressed his lips together. "She'll survive this," he affirmed.

Yeah. She always does."

_Until she doesn't._ Han looked at the Morrovian pork stew and wondered how much adversity she would endure before she broke for good.

He looked at the open flap of the shelter. "Hey, Your Worship? Hungry?"

"Not really," she shouted.

"Luke heated up some bantha broth for you," Han shouted back. "It'd be rude to turn it down after he went to so much trouble."

"I'll take it to her."

Luke handed Han his heated rations and then picked up the small covered pot of bantha broth and his rations. Solo followed suit. They found Leia using her jacket as a pillow, her eyes closed. She opened them when she heard Han fasten close the flap behind him. Luke sat down next to her.

She smoothed her soft shirt and looked up at him. "You?"

"Han," Luke answered as he lifted the cover of the pot that held the bantha broth.

Solo looked down and scratched the back of his head. He missed the surprised look on the princess's face.

Leia carefully sat up, her brow furrowed, and picked up the insulated jacket. She returned her attention to the smuggler, "How'd you know my size?"

"I'm very observant." He winked.

Leia's cheeks turned bright pink, and the right side of Han's mouth pulled up into a half smile.

"Thanks."

"Let's get those antibiotics in you."

Uncomfortable by the rare, simple reply that followed the flushed look on her face that _he_ incited, Han dismissed her appreciation and retrieved the compact IV from the medkit. He knelt down beside her and pulled over a sleeping bag before instructing her to recline against it. Leia frowned at the IV needle but held out her arm anyway. Han took her hand in his and examined it. So small and smooth in his calloused hand. He slid his thumb over her skin several times before her large brown eyes looked up again.

"Looking for a vein."

Once he found a vein, he inserted the needle, and Leia winced. Han secured the IV in her hand with medical tape and gently placed her hand on her stomach. He watched her examine the point where the IV was connected to her. He could see the exhaustion in her pallid face and imagined the pain she must be in. Solo sat down and dug into his dinner. If Her High-and-Mightiness caught him pitying her, he imagined she'd let him have it.

Luke picked up the pot of bantha broth and removed the cover. Steam rose from the clear amber liquid. With one hand tethered to the IV, Leia couldn't hold the small pot and eat it at the same time.

The aspiring Jedi took a spoon and plunged it into the broth. "Lemme help you."

"You should eat before your dinner gets cold."

"I'll eat it after you eat."

She frowned at him and stayed silent for a moment. "Sure."

Han watched Luke bring the spoon to Leia's mouth, and she readily took it. Eventually the frown faded from her countenance, and she favored Luke with a smile. Han couldn't fathom such an intimate moment transpiring between he and Leia. Why were things between Luke and Leia so easy? He looked down at his meal and concentrated on finishing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

As the night wore on and the frosty winds pelted the shelter, the temperature inside dropped despite the taun taun lining. It wasn't unbearably cold, but it wasn't as comfortable as it was before the winds began. Han cursed himself for not thinking to bring a heater. It had been a while since he had last been on Ord Wellis, and he had forgotten about the chill factor during winter. He spent his time in the city and had never been this far out in the wilderness. At least he remembered to pack Leia a good jacket and insulated pants.

He glanced at the princess. She still reclined against the sleeping bag and was listening to Luke update her on what she missed at the base when she was Ryse's captive. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. Han was only half listening. He went over to her and removed the IV from her hand and then retrieved some painkillers from the medkit. He handed them to Leia. She sat up and Luke gave her the water bottle. She took it from him and downed the pills in one gulp.

Luke ran the back of his hand over her cheek. "I'm so glad we found you, Leia," his blue eyes gazed into her large brown ones.

Leia caught his hand and placed a kiss on his palm. A pang of jealousy pinched Han's stomach. He didn't think Leia was romantically interested in the former farm boy, but maybe she was. She was a puzzle to him. As for Luke's feelings for her, the kid initially showed interest in her, but he seemed more like he looked up to her now, and Han knew that the kid had his eye on a certain female Corellian pilot by the way Luke stumbled and stuttered in her presence.

But then moments like this that transpired between Luke and Leia made Han rethink his assumptions. Conversations effortlessly flowed between the two; there was an instant bond between them after they escaped from the Death Star. That misadventure had even made Han feel connected to the kid—and maybe Leia, too—but this connection made the smuggler feel uncomfortable, and he tried to keep his distance from them. Especially Leia. Attachment for a smuggler was a dangerous thing. Han had a bounty over his head, and he really needed to get that taken care of. Still, he continued to stick around the Alliance, doing jobs for them, mostly when Leia asked. He also felt the responsible for his young friends who were prone to get themselves into trouble—one from simple naiveté, and the other from sheer stubbornness. After all Han went through to rescue Leia from the Death Star and help Luke destroy the monstrous space station, it seemed like a waste to know they died because of their own stupidity. It wasn't because he felt attachment, Han told himself. It was responsibility. He'd be leaving soon anyway, once Luke could take care of himself.

"Maybe it's time to call it for the night."

Luke helped Leia sit up. Although they had three sleeping bags, Luke thought it best to connect two of them together to form a larger bag that would allow them to take an advantage of each other's body heat. Maybe Luke just wanted to sleep close to Leia. Han decided to agree with Luke because that meant he'd _also_ be sleeping close to Leia. Besides, the last thing he wanted to do was hear Luke moan about the cold like the kid did the night before.

Luke and Han arranged the sleeping bags as Leia watched. When finished, Luke helped Leia out of her boots , took her hands, and gently pulled her to her feet. He removed his coat and boots before sliding into the sleeping bag. Leia followed suit. Han put out the lantern and stated to climb in after her. The fit was snug, but Luke was right; the heat from their close proximity was a lot warmer than being in the sleeping bag alone like the night before.

Leia lay with her back to Han, facing Luke who faced her, and as he climbed in, Solo noticed the two holding hands. He sighed as he settled on his back. He wished things were as easy between him and Leia as they were between Luke and Leia. Maybe he shouldn't tease her so much. Would she still give him the attention she did when they fought? Probably not. Maybe he should be more like Luke who overlooked Leia's pain by being cheerful and positive around her. Luke always managed to lift her spirits, and she often imitated his optimism. Maybe again, if Han didn't treat her as his equal but treat her more like a princess as most people did she'd react to him differently. No. He saw that brief moment of irritation flare up in her large brown eyes when she was treated like royalty, and treating her as if she was better than everyone else wasn't in his nature. But maybe if he didn't push her boundaries all the time…

Han sighed. He was who he was. And the way she fought with him—she didn't fight with anyone else like that—the smuggler believed she appreciated the fact that he didn't treat her special. Still, for some reason, Leia's close relationship with Luke bothered Han. It shouldn't, but it did. Anyhow, Han wasn't going to be around long term, and the last thing Leia needed was to get attached to him and then have to deal with the loss once he left. She had lost too much. And he couldn't stick around, Han reminded himself. Having a bounty on his head was not only dangerous to him but to the people close to him. That's why he didn't have close relationships with anyone besides Chewie. _He_ couldn't bear the loss….

Like Leia, Han suffered enough loss in his life. He didn't need more. With that thought in his head, he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han stirred his sleep but didn't fully wake up. The heat from the body next to him penetrated his clothes and warmed his skin, and it was stirring something inside him. He sighed in his sleep and rolled over, throwing his arm around the waist of his body lying next to him. Who was it? Breha? Selita? The latest one night stand? He noticed the ground below him was hard and the blankets around him were thick. Where was he?

As the day before seeped into his consciousness, he remembered. His breath caught in his throat. It wasn't some stranger next to him; it was Leia. She must be in a deep sleep because she hadn't pushed his arm off of her and wasn't yelling at him. If she woke up…..

Han began to slowly remove his arm from her waist. Then a small hand caught his, catching him by surprise. The slender fingers slipped between his and grasped his hand. Then he felt her hand slip his hand under the soft material of her shirt, holding it against her belly. Leia sucked in an abbreviated breath and released it. She moved closer to him, pressing her body against his. Her breathing was ragged (or was that his?). Han lifted his head and noticed she no longer held Luke's hand. He dropped his head and opened his eyes. Was she asleep? She had to be. He tried to disengage his hand again, but she firmly held it against her stomach. Then she released his hand and ran her own along his arm before once again weaving her fingers with his and wrapping her other arm around his.

Solo blinked. Leia wasn't asleep. Was _he_ asleep and dreaming? He pressed his face against the top of her head and deeply inhaled. Jallie blossoms. He wasn't dreaming; she was willingly allowing _him_ to hold her. She had actually snuggled against _him_. Why? Did she like him? More than like him? He pushed that thought out of his mind. She was probably just cold. But her respiration told another story. It was audible and uneven as she breathed through her mouth. His desire for her grew.

Han closed his eyes and reveled in the pleasure of her body against his, and he pulled her even closer to him. Sleep pulled at his consciousness, but he did his best to fight it off. He wanted to experience her closeness as long as he could. She was soft and warm and sweet smelling-everything he imagined her to be. He lifted his head, and pressed his nose against her exposed neck, committing her scent to memory. He wanted to turn her so that she would face him, feel her chest against his. Perhaps kiss those pouty lips. But he thought it best to not push his luck. Her willingness to be this close to him, her desire to have him hold her, was enough for now, though he couldn't imagine a moment like this would transpire again. He regained his control of his respiration and noticed her breathing fall in rhythm with his before he drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han slowly woke as the morning sun's light penetrated the walls of the shelter. It took him a moment to regain his bearings. Leia was still in his arms, both of her arms still wrapped around his. Han blinked a couple of times as he recalled what transpired between them the night before. He thought he'd wake up to find it all just a very realistic dream—it wasn't the first time he had dreamt about her—so her close proximity, her arms around his…last night really happened. He once again inhaled her scent and then lifted his head to find Luke missing. _Luke._ Han cringed. The kid had to have noticed Han holding Leia. How was the kid going to react to that? Is that why he was missing? The smuggler decided to face the music. Careful not to wake her (how would she react if she found herself in his arms?), he slowly pulled his arm from hers, gingerly released her, and sat up. She rolled toward him and sighed. Han froze. He waited for Leia to wake up, but she didn't. He studied her sleeping face. Despite the bruise around her eye, she looked so tranquil, so at peace as if what she went through as Ryse's captive never happened.

Han smiled down at her and then pushed himself to his feet. He stretched his arms up in the air, twisting his back to the left and then to the right before shoving his feet into his boot and pulling on his blue jacket. Time to face Luke. Solo exited the shelter.

Han inhaled the brisk morning air. It was crisp and refreshing and not as cold as he expected it to be.

"Hey." Luke was crouched down and stirring the pot over the fire. He looked up at Han. "How'd you sleep?"

Was that a trick question? Did that mean Luke approved of Leia and the smuggler's cuddling? Or was he letting Han know that he knew what happened last night? Han's brow furrowed.

"The ground was a little hard," he answered, expecting Luke to respond with, _but Leia is so soft._ "You?"

"Much better than last night. It was so warm, almost too warm," the kid said. "I had to throw off the top cover."

Did Luke not notice Han and Leia interlocked in sleep? He expected a reaction from Luke—a negative reaction—not no reaction.

"Is Leia awake?"

"Nah. She's still asleep." Han put his hands on his hips.

"I made some riligmeal for breakfast."

"Yum."

"I brought some sweetener and gathered some mopgu berries." Luke held up a bowl of berries.

Han examined the berries. There were a few varieties of berries that grew in the winter season on Ord Wellis, and some were poisonous. The berries indeed were mopgu and were safe to eat. He was impressed by the native Tatooinan's knowledge.

"They'll improve the riligmeal rations."

Han nodded and handed the berries back to Luke. The kid then stirred the berries into the gooey contents of the pot and then mixed in a generous amount of sweetener. He scooped up a glob with a spoon and dumped it in a bowl before handing it to Han.

"Thanks." Han sat down on the log near the fire and began to eat. He pressed his lips together. "Not bad."

"I'll go wake up Leia. She needs to get something heartier than bantha broth into her stomach."

Luke rose to his feet and headed toward the shelter. Han thought of telling the kid to let her sleep, but he didn't. Although he knew she need to her rest, he couldn't wait to see her awake. He was anxious to know how she'd be around him after last night—most likely, she'll be hostile—but he just had to know. Anytime they shared a peaceful moment together, she always was hostile to him the next time she saw him.

The aspiring Jedi led Leia out of the tent by her hand. Her hair was braided into a single tail and secured with a rubber band that she must have pilfered from the medkit. She moved stiffly but was in control of her steps. She was wearing the tan jacket Han had gotten her, its opening unfastened. Luke released her hand and began to prepare her meal. The princess yawned and said nothing as she seated herself next to Han on the fallen log. Han stole a glance of her. Did she remember last night? Was her lack of acknowledgement of him some form of hostility? Usually her hostility was louder than that. Was she silent because she was uncomfortable being next to him? She was the one who sat down next to him. Han scraped the side of his bowl with his spoon. Why'd he even care?

Then Leia turned her face to Han, rubbed her uninjured eye, and smiled at him, "Good morning."

Han's stomach flipped. A greeting with a smile from a face that seemed happy to see him.

"'Mornin'." His brow furrowed, suddenly suspicious.

Maybe the drugs hadn't worn off. Han took her chin in his forefinger and thumb and tipped her head up to get a better look into her eyes. Confusion lay there, but they weren't glassy or dilated. Not drugged and no sign of head injury.

"What are you doing?" Leia's eyes narrowed.

"Nothin'," Han released her chin. "Just seein' if the drugs have worn off."

"Why would you do that?"

"How about some breakfast, Leia?" Luke interjected and handed her a bowl of rigilmeal.

She took the bowl but kept her suspicious gaze on Han.

"Cos you smiled at me," Han answered now regretting his actions and words.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Here's a spoon," Luke handed the princess the utensil.

"Thanks." She took the spoon and held it in her hand but continued to stare at Han.

Han shifted in his seat. "You never smile at me."

"I do too," her tone dropped dangerously.

Han's irritation rose. "No you don't."

"I. Do. Too."

"You should eat your rigilmeal." Luke bit his lip. "It's getting cold."

"No, you usually have that haughty scowl of yours when you greet me," Han's voice rose. "Forgive me by being surprised by your unusual lack of hostility towards me."

"I am not hostile to you." She argued. "Luke—"

The kid shoved some rigilmeal into his mouth. "Keep me out of this."

Leia leaned toward Han, and he could practically see smoke coming out of her eyes. "If I am hostile to you, it's because idiotic stupid things are always coming out of your mouth."

"Idiotic?"

Luke huffed. "Leia, you can be hostile towards Han." Leia's angry eyes flashed at Luke and he slightly withered under her stare. "Sometimes."

Han's right eyebrow rose and a smug grin stretched across his lips. "See? Even Luke—"

"And, Han," Luke cut him off. "You do give her reason to be hostile."

Han's face fell and he turned his angry countenance to Luke.

"Sometimes," Luke amended. He sighed, "If you just accepted her smile at face value, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Both Han and Leia opened their mouths to speak.

"For once can't we have a meal in peace?" Exasperated, Luke gave each one a stern look before returning to his breakfast.

Leia narrowed her large, brown, and very clear eyes at Han who returned the favor. They both dug into their rigilmeal and ate in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their breakfast, Han and Luke dismantled the shelter and struggled to put it back in the bag it came in, while Leia kicked snow onto the fire and packed up the smoke catcher. Two by two, she moved the rocks that surrounded the fire pit and haphazardly dropped them at the edge of the stream. She started to take down the lean-to, which was heavier than it looked. Still in pain from her injuries, she struggled to complete the job.

Han glanced over at her. "I'll take care of that," he told her.

Ever so stubborn, she said, "I can do it."

Solo inhaled ready to counter her answer, but Luke cut him off. "We need to refill the water bottles and purify the water."

Leia considered his words. She stared at the lean-to as Han inconspicuously watched her. She'd never admit to the pain she was experiencing, but Luke gave her an out.

Han couldn't hold his tongue. "You're too short to get it down by yourself anyway."

Leia scowled at Han, and Luke rolled his eyes. She looked away from Han and continued to struggle over the lean-to.

"You just had to open your big mouth," Luke muttered to Han then traipsed over to Leia.

"I can do it," she insisted.

"I know, but it'll be faster with the both of us doin' it."

Leia's large brown eyes looked up at Luke, and she gave him a smile, "Your right."

Han placed his hands on his hips and watched them for a moment as Luke reached the above her to unhook the tarp from the poles. The pair spread out the tarp and began folding it as Luke shared his first experience camping out on Tatooine with his friends. Han pressed his lips together. Why did he have to question her smile? He could have just accepted it without suspicion. After last night…..maybe things would have changed between them in a positive way if he just kept his mouth shut. He shook his head, moved to the packs, and pulled out three water bottles and purifying tablets before rearranging the contents of the bags so that things fit better. He looked at Luke and Leia working together and frowned and then carried the packs to the speeder bike. He secured the packs on each side of the bike, taking his time.

When Han returned to their campsite, he found Leia and Luke collecting water at the edge of the stream, filling up the water bottles. He picked up the spade, knelt down, and began digging a whole with the intention of burying the shelter and other camping gear that wouldn't fit on the bike now that there would be three of them riding it. The labor of breaking up the frozen ground eased his irritation with himself and the pint-sized princess. He did trigger the hostilities between them. Did he do that more often than he thought? Maybe, but she could be hostile toward him before he opened his mouth. She greeted him with irritation and hostility many times _before_ he even opened his mouth as if his just his presence was enough to set her off.

But yesterday she wasn't in the least hostile towards him as he tended her wounds. In fact, she had _allowed_ him to care for her without a fight. Was that because of the narcotics in her system? Or just the effects of Ryse's treatment of her? She was submissive to Ryse during the Sabaac game. Han began scooping out the dirt with the small spade. Thoughts of what that scumbag put her through, the injuries inflicted upon her body, invigorated his digging.

Solo then again reflected on the fact that she had let him tend her wounds without a fight. It was as if she trusted him. She didn't want Luke to help her. Maybe she didn't even want Han's help, but she did allow him to clean her wounds and fix her up. _Without a fight_. To be that vulnerable in front of him, to remove her camisole in front of _him_, it must have been hard for her. She never showed her weaknesses so openly with anyone—not even Luke—yet she did so with _him._ Did that mean, deep down underneath their bickering and her hostilities and defensiveness, did that mean she considered him a close friend, maybe have deeper feelings for him?

A sharp scream came from Leia, and Han was immediately on his feet. There was a large beast—one that closely resembled a Barabel but its skin was gray and it was quadrupedal—rushed Luke. The kid reached for his light saber, but the beast pinned him down before he could clear his weapon from his belt. Leia reached to her nonexistent holster and cursed. Why didn't Han think to bring her a blaster? The princess began to pelt the beast with large rocks, aiming at its head. When that made no impact, she picked up a good-sized boulder and slammed it against the creature's back. The large beast turned toward her, and her eyes widened in fright. It swiped at her, and she jumped back out of its reach, landing on her backside with a thud.

Han drew his blaster and shot the beast, but that only seemed to make it angrier. It turned its attention away from Leia and started toward Han. Solo kept shooting, hoping to hit a vulnerable spot and take it down. The blaster fire slowed the beast and it howled in pain, but it didn't stray from its path. Han backed up. He thought of running, hoping the beast would follow him, but couldn't take the chance that it wouldn't go back to its more vulnerable prey: Luke and Leia. Han stood his ground as the beast leapt toward him and waited for the inevitable to happen. He probably had no chance of winning, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Just as the beast was centimeters from him, it yelped and fell to the ground. Han's hazel eyes looked up to find Leia standing over the murderous creature, Luke's light saber sticking out of its back. She panted as she held her side, and she stared back at him. Han caught the remnants of fear and worry in her large brown eyes. The way she looked at him as she regained her breath, he was certain she was going to launch herself into his arms. He _wanted_ her to launch herself into his arms.

Leia took a step toward him, but stopped.

"Luke."

The princess turned around, and they both rushed over to Luke's side. Luke sat near the stream, wearing a grimace, and holding his left arm. Han knelt down next to the kid and examined the huge bite mark on Luke's left arm.

"I'll get the medkit."

"How bad is it?" Luke asked, reluctant to look at his wound.

Solo lips formed a thin line as he pressed his hands against the punctures in the kid's arm, "Could be worse."

"That bad, huh?"

Blood oozed between Han's fingers. "You'll live."

"How—"

Luke looked up at Leia. "Don't ask."

"That bad."

She dug in the medkit, pulled out a large bandage, and pressed it against Luke's arm before sopping up the blood. She counted the puncture wounds. Four deep ones and a handful of superficial ones.

"Here." Leia shoved the bandage under Han's hand, and he held it against Luke's arm while she dug out antiseptic. "This is going to hurt."

The aspiring Jedi's face screwed up in pain as Leia wiped at his wounds. Han knew Luke trying not to voice his discomfort, most likely to impress the princess. Or maybe Han himself.

"It's almost over," he assured the kid.

The princess grabbed the medi-glue from the medkit and squeezed the deepest punctures in Luke's skin between her fingers before smearing them with the medi-glue. The medi-glue had a numbing agent in it, and the kid's face relaxed a bit. He braved a glance at his wounds. Biting her bottom lip, Leia then wrapped the injuries with gauze, and Han released Luke's arm.

"Told you you'd live," the smuggler quipped. He looked up at Leia. "Give him a shot of cimindioxil so it'll kill off any bacteria from that thing's mouth."

She did as she was told. Once the task was completed, both Han and Leia sat back on their haunches and let out a pent-up breath. Han retrieved some painkillers and handed two to Luke and gave the only bottle of purified water to him. The smuggler then shook out two painkillers out of the bottle for the princess.

"Take these."

"I'm fine."

"Take 'em," Solo ordered.

She pulled a face but complied. Luke handed Leia the water bottle and she gulped down the pills. Han looked around and noticed rustling across the stream. He surveyed the woods on their side of the stream as well.

"We better move outa here," he suggested as he closed up the medkit. "We don't know if there's more of 'em."

Leia glanced over the camping site. "We haven't covered our tracks."

Han frowned at the whole he was digging and the discarded spade. "I don't wanna risk it. Come'n."

Leia winced as she helped Luke to his feet. Han recognized her muted distressed and aided her in the task. He then retrieved Luke's yellow jacket and winter coat and handed it to the kid. Leia helped Luke into his jacket and then his coat, before donning hers. She then walked over to the slain beast. Han watched her pause over the carcass before pulling the light saber from its back. She walked back to Luke and handed the weapon to the kid.

"Don't forget this," she smiled at Luke.

"Thanks." He hooked it on his belt.

"The packs are secure on the bike." Han then boldly grabbed Leia's hand and with blaster drawn, he led his friends into the woods to where the speeder bike was hidden. "I'll do the drivin'."

Luke nodded. Han shoved the medkit into one of the packs and then helped Leia onto the bike, careful not to touch her wounded rib. Then he gave Luke a hand before he climbed on in front of Leia. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her fractured limb.

"How's does your arm feel?" he asked her.

"I'm sure not as bad as Luke's."

"I think the painkillers are starting to work," Luke informed them.

Han started up the speeder bike, and Leia tightened her grip on him. He took a moment to savor the pleasure of her arms around him. He knew it was for security, but he imagined there was more to it before dismissing his own wishes. Obviously, she didn't want to fall off when they picked up speed. Then Han thought about how Luke's arms were around Leia's slight body. He pushed the thought out of his head and hoped that the aspiring Jedi was being careful of her injuries. The princess may have seemed like she was feeling okay, but Han knew she wasn't. She couldn't be. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator pedal, and the bike lurched forward before conking out. He tried again.

"Uh, Han?" Luke looked over his shoulder. "You better hurry."

Han turned his head and saw two of those beasts rushing towards them. Leia's arms squeezed him harder.

"Just great," Han muttered as he fiddled with the controls and tried the pedal over and over. "Why can't anything go right for us?"

"You rescued me from Ryse," Leia reminded him.

That seemed to go well for them, but he was certain he wouldn't see the last of Ryse. If the warlord managed to get the Imperials off his back, he would be looking for revenge. And then there were the rogue bounty hunters that worked for Ryse. There's no way they'd pass up the huge bounty on Leia's head—not to mention his own. Han opened his mouth to enlighten the princess of their predicament, but he thought better of it and concentrated on getting the speeder bike started.

As the closest beast reached leaping distance from the three, the bike roared to life and, once again, lurched forward. They sped away just in the nick of time. The creatures followed—and they were quite fast for their size—but the speeder bike was faster, and they were quickly out of reach of any attacks.

Han concentrated on maneuvering their way through the woods. He originally planned on heading to the city of Recurma but thought better of it. If anyone besides those beasts were on their trail—which they shouldn't be but plans for their group usually never worked out—and found their abandoned campsite, Recurma would be the first place anyone would look for them. He decided to backpedal a bit and go to the smaller city of Salda. It was closer to Ryse's territory, and Han hoped those that may be after them would figure he, Luke, and Leia would take a more direct route to the nearest transport station. And with Luke and Leia injured, a couple of days in the sleepy city might give them a little time to recuperate.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

It took about three-fourths of the day to reach Salda. It was late afternoon when they arrived. Han found an unassuming hotel. Their sparsely-furnished room on the second floor was only accessible by stairs. There was a bed, though small, took up most of the room, an alcove with a hot pot, sink and refrigerator, a small table with two stiff chairs, a lounge chair, a small cramped shower in the refresher, and a long narrow window above the bed. There was another window next to the door that overlooked a permasteel-railed catwalk.

As they entered the little room that was dingy and smelled of death sticks, Han watched Leia's reaction. He expected her to see disgust or be appalled by the room's appearance and stuffy smell, being royalty and all and experiencing expensive high-classed hotels in her life, but that wasn't what he read upon her face. Instead she looked as if she was relieved, and the first thing she did was plop down on the bed.

"Sorry the accommodations aren't up to your high-and-mighty standards, Your Worship," he quipped. Now why did he say that? She hadn't complained or even looked disgusted.

Leia pulled herself up to her elbows. "Did I say they weren't?"

"You didn't have to. Your face gave your thoughts away." He lied to cover up his stupidity.

"My face? And what did my face exactly look like, Captain Solo?" her exasperated voice rose.

"You looked like this," Han imitated her usual haughty face the best he could manage.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"I did not look like that!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She really didn't Han," Luke interjected.

"I'm sure her High-and Mightiness—"

"Don't call me that you, sorry excuse for a…a human!"

"Name callin' now?" Luke's voice was punctuated with exasperation.

"Spoiled brat!" Han spat. "I'm sure you're not used to slummin' it like us commoners."

"Spoiled?" Leia's voice rose. "I slum it every time I'm on your sorry excuse of a ship!"

"Here we go," Luke muttered.

"What's wrong with my ship that has saved your ass too many times to count, by the way?"

"This hotel is a five-star hotel compared to the _Falcon, Captain_!"

Luke buried his face in his hands. Han's mouth opened and closed and his eyes widened before narrowing.

"As far as saving _my ass_," Leia then narrowed her eyes on him. "How many times have we barely escaped because that bucket of bolts malfunctioned?"

"Hey, she works when it counts!" Han argued.

Luke stood up, catching the feuding couple's attention. "This argument is getting old, you two."

Leia closed her mouth but continued to glare at Han. He glared back. The ire faded from her face, and she shook her head.

"You make a lot of assumptions about me," her voice quieted.

Han placed his hands on his hips. Did he detect hurt in her voice? Disappointment? He didn't know how to respond to her when she wasn't combative during their fights.

"And you about me," he lost his contentious tone.

The pair stared at each other, no words came to either. Her large brown eyes held a sadness—different from her usual sadness, and Han didn't know what to make of it. He probably should apologize; he was the one to bait her. Why? He broke eye contact with her and then disappeared into the refresher. He braced his hands against the sink, leaned forward toward the mirror, and stared at his reflection. He grimaced. The face staring back at him looked fatigued and remorseful. He did make a lot of assumptions about her; that usually incited their arguments. He was always speaking before thinking. Maybe he was jealous of her privileged upbringing. The privileged beings he came across in his life were usually clients hiring him to do illegal jobs. They always treated him as if he was below them, scum, definitely not their equal. He loathed them.

But Leia didn't treat him like that. She was her most unroyal when she was around him, and used colorful language sometimes during their arguments. She didn't seem to consider him lower than her. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth and looked away from the mirror. He should apologize. After all, he started it. But they rarely apologized to each other after their fracas, and he really didn't know how to do so.

"Don't worry about him," Han heard Luke tell Leia in the main room. "I think he just is embarrassed about the condition of the room, like he wished it was better."

Han turned his head toward the open door that led to the main room. What? That wasn't it. He thought about it. Was it? No, they needed to hide out, and this hotel was unassuming and on the shady side where people minded their own business.

"This hotel is perfect," Leia answered. "We won't have to worry about the manager asking too many questions, and I'm sure the other people who are staying here have their own illegal businesses and don't want to attract attention to themselves."

Han's eyebrows rose. She was aware of the positive points of this hotel?

"And it has an hourly rate," she expelled an abbreviated laugh. "I wonder what the manager thought when the three of us checked in together."

Han smiled at that thought.

"Why would the manager think anything about us?"

This time she giggled. "When you're old enough, I'll explain it to you."

"I'll ask Han."

She laughed harder. Then her merriment faded. "Let's watch some holoscreen."

"You know I've never watched a holoscreen before?"

"Seriously?"

"We didn't have anything like that at my….on the moisture farm. And there was too much work to do to sit in front of a holoscreen anyway."

"Then you're going to enjoy this."

Han heard the holoscreen click on, and halted voices filled the room. She must have been flipping channels. What shows did she watch when she was young, when she had access to a holoscreen? Luke and Leia fell silent, absorbed by what they were watching. Han turned on the sink and splashed water on his face. He wiped his face with a towel, took a last look at his face, and scowled. He exited the refresher to find Leia lying on the bed holding the remote. She was curled on her uninjured side and her head rested on the pillow. Her black eye was healing, but it still looked like it hurt. Her lip was no longer swollen. She wore a slight smile as her large brown eyes remained focused on the holoscreen. Luke sat next to her feet, leaning against the wall. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as he stared at the images projected on the screen."

Han returned his attention to Leia. He could still apologize….

"I'm gonna get us some provisions," he mumbled.

Leia's eyes lifted to his, but Luke kept staring at the screen. "We should go with you."

"Nah, I'm good on my own."

"It could be dangerous."

"In this sleepy city?"

"You might need our help," she insisted.

"You two are injured and need your rest."

I'm feeling fine."

"That's cos of the painkillers," Han countered. "You need your rest. I'm going alone."

"Okay," Luke said, his eyes glued on the screen.

Leia looked at Luke, bit her lip, and returned her attention back to Solo.

"If you're not back soon," she warned. "We're going to come looking for you."

"You're not to leave this room," Han ordered.

"I'm not a child, Captain. I can do what I want."

"You're not leaving," Han repeated with more authority. "And you're not to open the door if anyone knocks."

"What if it's you?" Luke asked.

"I'm taking the key."

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Han."

Han sighed. "Why don't you check Luke's wounds, see how the bandages and medi-glue are holding up," Han suggested. Her injuries should be checked for infection too, but he'd do that himself when he got back. He grabbed one of the packs, emptied its contents on the table, and put on his coat.

Leia frowned at him. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I should say the same to you." Han left the room before Leia could say more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han Solo steered the speeder bike through the street. He hadn't been to Salda in a long time, but it looked as if nothing had changed. He drove halfway across town at a steady pace with the intent of stopping at a bar downtown. He definitely needed a drink. Solo pulled the speeder bike into a nook between two hovercrafts and climbed off of it. He looked up at the bright sign above his head: "Gorgan's Good Times". He stepped through the open door and was immediately accosted by the thick atmosphere. The bar was dim—the way the patrons preferred it—and sparsely populated. Han headed to the bar and chose a seat that faced the door. He ordered a Corellian ale and began nursing it.

His thoughts, as usual, traveled to the petite princess that irritated him to no end. The night he rescued her from Ryse and how she willingly lay in his arms, assaulted him. The scent of her….her closed his eyes and inhaled only to be assaulted by the rank stench of stale beer and sweaty bodies. He opened his eyes and took a drink of his beer. She was so soft and warm curled against him. She had conformed her body to his shape; her respiration had fallen into rhythm with his. It was as if she belonged right where she was. Han shook his head. What was he thinking?

Their fight popped into his head. Fights. He had started them both this time. Why? Maybe because she got too close to him. _She _was the one to initiate that intimacy between them, something that took him by surprise. What motivated her? Did she need comforting after what she went through with Ryse? But then there was her uneven breath, the way she slipped his hand under her shirt so that his skin was against hers. That was more than a need for comfort.

That girl was so frustrating. She initiates contact between them at one moment and is at his throat the next. _I did start those fights_. Han sighed and gulped down the rest of his ale. He was conflicted. He cared for her but there was no point in getting closer to her, even if it was just as a friend. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't do that to himself. No, he couldn't go through that again.

Han dropped some credits on the bar and went walked to the nearest Apex Center. He almost made it to the store, but as he walked past a darkened doorway of a closed store, someone clocked him in the side of his head. He shook his head, trying to get his bearings, when the person pulled him into the shadows. The shadowed figure slammed Han against the door hard enough to make him dizzy, and Han went for his blaster. He pulled his hand back as a shock gun was pressed against his wrist.

"Where is she, Solo?"

"Mgram."

Han recognized the Rogrian bounty hunter. How did Mgram figure out where they were? Han thought his plan was brilliant. Well, maybe not brilliant. And there was the fact that his plans rarely worked out the way he wanted them to.

Mgram took the smuggler's blaster from his holster and held it against Han's chest. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't mess with me, Solo." Mgram pressed the blaster into Han's chest. "Where's the princess?"

"Did Ryse send you?"

"He sent all his bounty hunters out," Mgram said.

"I won the princess fair and square."

"Ryse isn't interested in her," the Rogrian growled. "He wants you."

"Whadda I do?"

"Sent the Empire on his ass."

"What?" Han painted his most-convincing innocent expression on his face. "Why would I do that?"

"Don't play stupid, Solo. I haven't got the time." Mgram stabbed Han's chest with the blaster, emphasizing the serious on the situation. "Now where is she?"

"Whaddya want with her if Ryse sent you out after me?" Han stalled as he tried to think of a way out of the situation.

"I'm not interested in what Ryse wants. I want the princess for the bounty."

"She's long gone from here. I handed her over to my client."

"I don't believe you."

"I really dunno where she is."

"I like you, Solo," Mgram stepped forward, his black orbs staring into Han's. "I really don't wanna have to kill you."

"And I like you, too," Han smiled. "I wouldn't want you to hafta kill me."

"Just let me know where she is."

At that moment, Han slammed his forehead into Mgram's, sending the bounty hunter into a daze. In that split second, Solo wrest his blaster from Mgram's hand. The bounty hunter grabbed Han's wrist, and they wrestled for control of the blaster. Han kicked Mgram's feet from beneath him, knocking Mgram to the ground. The smuggler then blasted a hole in Mgram's chest and stood over the dead bounty hunter as he caught his breath.

"Just great," Solo muttered under his breath as he looked around.

Fortunately, there was no one in the area that he could see. Their scuffle also took place in the shadows of an awning, and the street lights were spread out, keeping the street dim. Salda was not as seedy as a place as the more populated cities on Ord Wellis, and he was sure if anyone saw Han kill Mgram, the local security officers would get involved.

Of course, now Han had a body to deal with. Han pulled on the hood of his coat and studied the bounty hunter's remains. He adjusted Mgram's jacket over the gaping wound in his chest and fastened it closed. He then moved to where Mgram's head lay, slipped his hands under the bounty hunter's arms, and hoisted his dead body up. He adjusted his hold on the body, pulling one of Mgram's arms over his back and wrapping his own around Mgram's torso, hoping to make it look like Mgram was on his feet, alive, and just highly inebriated. There was a dumpster in an alley a couple of stores down, a good place to dump Mgram's body.

"You're one heavy son-of-a-vigoot," Solo cursed as he walked the body to the alley.

Few of the stores he passed were open and were sparsely populated. Han kept his head down and kept a steady pace in an attempt to avoid attention. But, as usual, things didn't go his way.

"Is everything okay?" a young woman a few years older than Leia with short blonde hair and a large bosom that approached him.

"Yeah. We're just headed home."

"Your friend doesn't look too good."

"He had a little more than his fair share of Coruscant liquor. Threw up at least five times before he passed out."

"Poor thing." She touched her face. "Do you need any help?"

"Nah. I got this handled. It's not the first time this has happened. The guy just can't hold his liquor." Han started to walk away. "Thanks for the help."

"Have a good evening." The woman smiled and went on her way.

Solo rolled his eyes. Close call. When he finally made it to the dumpster, he scanned the area for prying eyes, and when the smuggler felt satisfied the coast was clear, he put Mgram's body down. Then Han removed several large bags of refuge from the dumpster. He started to pick up the corpse but stopped. The smuggler then removed the blaster from the Rogian's holster, turned it in his hand, and then unbuckled the bounty hunter's belt. Mgram was larger than Leia, but not by much. Rogrians were tall, but very slender humanoids with long, lanky arms that hung down as far as their knees. Hopefully, he could adjust the bounty hunter's rig to Leia's size.

The smuggler heaved Mgram's body over his shoulders and dumped Mgram into the dumpster. After, he covered the corpse with the bags of refuge he had removed. Once he was satisfied, Han hurried along to fulfill his mission, worried Leia would make good on her promise and come looking for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han Solo climbed off of the bike and grabbed the pack. He kept his head down under his hood, hurried up the stairs, and walked past three doors to the room he, Luke, and Leia rented. He slid the key through the slot and punched in the code. He found Luke still glued to the holoscreen and Leia curled up in a small ball asleep next to Luke. Han dropped the pack on the table, catching the kid's attention. He shook his head. How could Luke not be more vigilant in their current situation? He could forgive Leia, for Ryse deprived her of sleep for who knows how many days, but Luke, that was a different story. Han stepped over to the holoscreen and shut it off.

"Someone coulda came in 'ere—"

"You told us not to answer the door if anyone knocked, and you are the only one who had the key." Luke shrugged.

"The manager has a key."

"Why would she come into our room without knocking?" Luke looked perplexed.

"Ah, forget it." Han began to pull out items from his bag. "Hungry?"

"What happened to your face?"

"Ran into a wall."

Luke eyed Han. "Something bad happened. Leia was right. We shoulda come with you."

"It was better that you didn't." Han dismissed Luke's concern. "Come over 'ere and eat."

The kid gently shook the princess's shoulder. "Leia, wake up. Han's back."

Groggy-eyed , she slowly sat up. "What happened to your face?"

"He _ran into a wall_," Luke quoted.

Leia winced as she stood up. "Normally I'd believe that's something you'd do," she quipped, "but I'm sure that's not the full story."

Han pulled a chair out for Leia then sat down on the one next to it. "I ran into one of Ryse's bounty hunters."

She didn't sit down. Instead, she walked over to him, lifted his chin with her fingers, and studied his injuries. She drew her pinkie finger along his hairline. Han's skin tingled under her touch. From his temple to his cheekbone was a large, angry red and purple bruise.

"Here?" Luke asked as he stuffed his mouth with the Plavix sandwich.

"Yeah," Han conceded. "Guess Ryse wasn't too happy being rattin' out to the Empire."

"It doesn't look too bad." Leia determined. "Well, it looks bad, but I don't think it did any damage to that oversized egotistical head of yours. Any other injuries we can't see?"

Han opened his mouth to say no, but he quite enjoyed her ministrations. "He-he did slam the back of my head against a door," he mumbled.

Leia's hand slid from his temple through his hair and felt the back of his head. He winced.

"You have a good-sized lump." Still holding his chin, she tipped his head back further and scrutinized his eyes.

Solo took the moment to openly gaze into her large brown eyes. They lacked the usual haughtiness and irritation. Instead they were filled with concern—concern for him.

The princess let go of his chin and stepped back. "Doesn't look like you have a concussion." She retreated to her seat and unwrapped her Plavix sandwich.

"The bounty hunter?" she asked.

Solo sighed. "He won't be botherin' us again."

She nodded and took a sip of her drink. "He won't be the last."

"Afraid not," Han admitted.

"We should be leavin' instead of enjoying this meal," Luke suggested.

Han shook his head and finished his bite. "We need to trade the bike in for the speeder. No used vehicle lots are open at this time. We'll do that first thing in the morning."

Han could see the worry in Luke's face but detected nothing in Leia's calm, business-like expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they were finished with their meal, Luke turned the holoscreen back on and settled on the bed. Leia collected their trash and deposited it in the incinerator. Han intently watched her every move. He was used to having bounty hunters on his tail, but now _she_ was the one being hunted. Yes, bounty hunters were after her before, Solo reminded himself, and she was quite adept at handling herself. But usually she was safe—well, relatively safe—at a rebel base with a whole army to protect her. Except when she wasn't. Except when she went on missions. Most of the missions she took were in the Outer Rim where she was unlikely to be recognized, but places like Ord Wellis….her chances of being recognized increased. Of course, the bounty hunters hunting her here were Ryse's, and that was because of Han.

Solo glanced at Luke. Perhaps they should split up. Han could pick up some woman that resembled Leia and keep the company of that woman while Luke and Leia made their escape. Could Luke handle the bounty hunters if they were found? The kid was adept with his light saber, and not a bad shot. However, Han didn't trust that Luke wouldn't walk into a trap. Leia may have more sense, but did he really want to risk it?

Han returned his attention to Leia who stood in the kitchen nook, hand on her hip, head tilted to the left, and staring at him. He shifted under her gaze.

"I know I'm most likely wrong because it's practically impossible," she quipped, "but you look as if something's on your mind." She paused.

Han ignored her jab and pressed his lips together. He reached into the pack and pulled out a pair of shears and a brush. "We need to disguise you."

Her large brown eyes fell onto the sheers, and she ran her lips between her teeth. He knew what he was asking of her was going to be hard, and he wouldn't suggest it if he didn't feel it was necessary, but the less she looked like herself, the better. Leia nodded and picked up the sheers. Luke watched the wordless exchange between Han and Leia instead of the holoscreen, his mouth hung open and his blue eyes were wide.

"Do you want me to help?" Luke quietly asked.

"I'll help her," Han stood up before Luke had the chance.

He followed her to the refresher. The room was cramped, barely big enough to fit pair. She stood facing the mirror with determination glittering in her eyes. Leia unfastened her hair and shook out the braid. Han watched her hair unfold and flow down her back with fascination. Maybe this wasn't necessary?

"It has to be done."

Han looked up and caught her watching him.

"I'm endangering you and Luke," she reasoned.

Han stared into her eyes reflected in the mirror. "I endanger you every time I accompany you on a mission," he whispered, a pang of guilt stabbing his heart.

"It's worth the risk," she whispered back.

Han dropped his eyes.

"Besides," her voice lightened and she smiled smugly. "Without me, those bounty hunters would've caught you a long time ago."

He met her gaze again. It was rare that they did run into bounty hunters intent on capturing Han, but she did help him out of those situations. Leia was often underestimated by their enemies and even by some rebels, including the High Command.

Han smiled, "Who is it that has a giant ego, again?"

"Oh, you'll never beat me in that area." Leia brushed her hair out.

Han took the brush from her hand and ran it through her hair so that all of it fell down her back. "Ready?"

"Let's get this done," she sighed.

Han took longer brushing her hair than needed. He collected it in his hand, rubbing it between his fingers as he absorbed its softness. So beautiful….

"It's okay."

"Right." Solo brushed it smooth one more time.

Han used the brush to pull it taut and snipped that section just above her shoulders. He looked up at Leia in the mirror. She didn't look distressed or upset. Han thought she would be; most women who grew their hair this long would be derailed to lose half of it. The women he had come across in his past valued their hair to the point of obsession. Maybe Leia was a little sad about having her hair cut but just didn't show it. No. She knew disguising herself was necessary, and she wasn't one to be vain. She rarely wore make-up and donned ill-fitting uniforms of the Alliance. He wondered how she'd dress if she wasn't a rebel, if she was still the Princess of Alderaan and senator. He continued to cut her hair, and it fell to the floor.

When he was finished, Leia turned her head to the right and left as she examined his work. "Pretty good. It looks even."

"Thanks."

Han bent down and collected the discarded hair. Leia crouched down next to him and began to help. Their close proximity incited Han's heart to beat faster. Her face was centimeters from him, and he fought the urge to kiss her. He wondered what was going through her mind. Was she thinking of him in the same way he was thinking of her? Leia kept her eyes averted as she collected the hair. Probably not. She seemed not to notice his close proximity. He frowned, stood up, and dropped the hair in the 'fresher. She did the same.

Han didn't want to move away from her. "Are you still hurting?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

He took her fractured arm and lightly turned it in his hands, "Does it hurt more than before?"

"No." Leia slightly winced.

"Wish we could go to a medicenter to get it properly taken care of."

"It'll be fine." She pulled it from his hands.

Boldly, Han lifted the left side of her shirt and examined her bruised rib. The color wasn't as angry as it had been, but it still made him angry to think that someone had kicked her, most likely when she was on the ground. Han dropped her shirt and brushed back her shortened hair from her face.

"Your eye is looking better."

"Wish I could say the same for yours." Her voice quieted, "It was stupid for you to go out alone."

"Save it." Han turned on his heel and exited the refresher. "I don't need a lecture."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Han walked into the hotel room and his hazel eyes fell on Leia. Her short hair was twisted into thin ropes that hung above her shoulders, and she used the transparent blue scarf he had got her as a headband. The short, twisted hairstyle gave her a less regal look, and she'd easily blend in with a crowd. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were a deep pink. She wore no eye make-up, making her look like a teen. Her black eye still looked like it hurt, but that was a good thing. No one would expect a princess to have a black eye. She seemed….okay. Seeing her eating her breakfast at the table next to Luke, it was easy to forget what she had gone through over the last couple of weeks.

"What?" The princess narrowed his eyes on him.

"Nothin'," Solo answered, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He looked away and plopped down in the chair next to her.

Leia kept her large, brown, and suspicious eyes on Solo. Han ignored her as he grabbed a plate, scooped some eggs from the pan in the middle of the table, and dropped them on his plate. He then grabbed some bantha strips. He looked at Leia's plate. Her breakfast only consisted of fruit.

"You gonna eat more than that?"

"Mind your own breakfast, Captain."

"Everything go well with the trade?" Luke asked, hoping to stifle the eminent argument.

"Why would it not?" Han dug into his breakfast.

"Because you're good at finding trouble," Leia interjected, "like last night."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Here we go," he mumbled under his breath.

"Who's the one who always needs rescuin'?"

"You both have a way of finding trouble and needing rescuing." Luke shoved eggs into his mouth.

"Stay out of it!" Han and Leia snapped.

Then Leia asked, "How much difference did you have to pay for the trade in?"

Luke cringed and bent over his plate.

"It was a fair deal," Han said though he felt the Bovoidian got the better of him.

"If I went," Leia put a piece of cobachi melon in her mouth, "we would've got a better deal."

"If you didn't have a price on your head—"

"I'm sure Han did his best," Luke said.

"I'm the better negotiator," Leia stated.

"I doubt that," Han said, though she was probably right. After all, she was a senator and once made her living negotiating. "You lack my charm."

"Charm? You couldn't charm—"

"Han got us a speeder, okay?" Luke huffed. "Who cares how much he paid."

"I'm sure the Alliance does."

"Why would they care?"

"Isn't the Alliance funding this rescue?"

Han rose from his seat and grunted at her. He placed his dish in the sink, plopped down on the bed, and turned on the holoscreen.

"They aren't," Luke said quietly.

The Alliance didn't even know who kidnapped Leia. All they knew was that she didn't show up at the rendezvous. Mon Montha and General Dodonna came to Han, knowing that he was familiar with the underworld and was their best chance to find her. They offered him credits to fund the rescue, make any negotiations necessary on the Alliance's behalf if it came to that, and a little left over as payment for the job. Insulted, Han walked out of the meeting without a word, recruited Luke, Wedge, and Chewie, and headed straight to the _Falcon_.

Han stole a side glance at Leia. The princess looked down and pushed around the fruit on her plate. She rolled her lips between her teeth and then inhaled.

"I'm sure the Alliance will cover the expenses when we return, Captain Solo," she announced in her haughtiest voice.

Han stood up and slammed his hands on his hips. "You think I did this for credits!"

Leia shrunk in her seat and bit her lip.

"Oh, yeah. I'm the mercenary," he yelled, throwing at her the moniker she gave him after he rescued her from the Death Star. At the time there was some truth to that. Now…things had changed, and it hurt him that she would think he was just a mercenary after knowing him for a standard year now.

Her large brown eyes were wide and swirling with conflicting emotions. They were filled with anger, contriteness, surprise, and….was that humility? Han shook his head and grunted at her before storming out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

That girl was impossible. Why did she always assume the worst of him? Did she think that little of him? _ I'm not in it for you,_ he had told her after rescuing her from the Death Star. _I'm in it for the money_.

Han sighed, regretting his words. How did he know that he'd end up sticking around after getting her to Yavin? How could he have known that the princess would get under his skin the way she had? Han remembered the disbelief Leia expressed after their half-thought-out plan to rescue her fell apart, how she took over. He couldn't help but smile. Her fire and take-charge attitude ignited a spark in him. He was angry that she thought she could boss him around, but he was also impressed by the pint-sized former senator.

_I'm in it for the money._ Hurtful words, but were they at the time? He didn't know her. It was just a job, and he never intended to stick around.

So then why did he come back?

Luke would've died if Han hadn't come back, and Leia, too, because that space station would have blown Yavin to dust. He placed his elbows on the rail and stared out into the parking lot. He couldn't have their deaths on his conscience if he could do something about it so he _had_ to come back. But a standard year or so had passed, and Han was still hanging around doing jobs for the rebellion. Luke had become a good friend, and he was reliable in a fight. And Han wanted to be around if Luke's idealistic nature got him into a situation where the kid wouldn't be able to get himself out of. Is that why Han stayed?

Solo slowly inhaled and exhaled. Yes, Luke …the kid had woven his way into Han's world. But he had to admit that the want-to-be Jedi wasn't the only one preventing him from leaving. One petite, haughty, and irritating princess with a mouth on her kept him around, maybe more so than Luke. Why? What did he want from her? Han wasn't sure he wanted to explore the answer to that question too much. It was dangerous.

And what that answer might be scared him.

Han enjoyed his carefree life of going to job-to-job, having adventures, and doing what _he_ wanted when _he_ wanted. He more than enjoyed it. He _relished _it. Luke and Leia—especially Leia—were a complication to his once-simple life. He had bounty hunters after him (okay, maybe his life wasn't as simple as he would like it to be); he didn't need complications.

Suddenly Han became aware of someone behind him. He turned around to find the princess standing in the doorway.

"Whaddya want?" there was irritation in his voice.

Her eyes widened and narrowed, and she grabbed onto the door jamb as if she was making herself hold her ground.

"I…I just wanted to apologize," Leia met his eyes briefly. "I shouldn't have made assumptions."

Luke probably made her apologize. Han turned back to face the parking lot and leaned against the rail. "I've given you reason."

The princess took tentative steps and stood next to him, looking out in the parking lot.

"I was unfair," she quietly admitted.

Han said nothing; her lack of hostility in the face of his made him feel a touch guilty. "So what's new about that?"

Leia sighed, and Han thought she was about to leave. Instead, she grabbed onto the rail as if she was forcing herself to stay. That little action made him feel even guiltier.

"I'm sorry," she quietly said. "I have been unfair to you on more than one occasion." She paused, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't say anything, she raised her voice. "You're not exactly….." She bit her lip and started over in a more contrite tone. "Thank you."

Han turned his head and met her large brown eyes for a moment and then looked back at the parking lot. Her eyes lacked any animosity though he was making it hard for her to apologize. The pair was silent for a moment.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why would you risk so much…?" _For me_, Han suspected that was how she would've ended that question if she continued.

A question he didn't want to answer so he remained silent.

"Luke said you were using the credits you planned to pay off Jabba."

"Not his business. Or yours."

Her hold on the rail loosened, and she leaned back. Han was certain she was going to leave now.

But she didn't. "Which speeder's ours?"

Han pointed out to the sleek black speeder with a slight dent in its side. "That one."

"Hmm…" Leia quipped, "Nicer than the _Falcon._"

Han's mouth fell open as he turned to her, ready to attack. But he found the princess smiling at him. Her smile, this smile she now wore, was sincere and a rare sight these days. She turned on her heel and returned to the hotel room. Han shook his head, smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke and Leia were cleaning up the breakfast mess when Han came in. Luke looked up at him and Solo gave the kid a small nod. Luke went back to the task at hand.

"Hey, Your Worship." Han went over to one of the packs. "I got somethin' for you."

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

Solo pulled out Mgram's blaster rig. "Come 'ere."

The princess walked over to him. He appreciated the sway of her hips as she walked. "I'd feel better if you're armed."

"Me too." Luke said as he prepared their packs for their departure.

"Yeah, just in case I have to blast a beast off of you."

Han held out the belt, took a step closer to her, and wrapped it around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat, an action that didn't slip past Han. He lingered there for a moment, just holding the belt around her waist, his body centimeters from hers, her body heat intermingling with his. She raised her large brown eyes to his, and his eyes readily met hers. Her lips were parted, drawing him in….

Leia looked away, and Han began fiddling with the belt buckle. He had to use the last hole on the strap, but it stayed secure on her hips. Solo bent down to fasten the tether of the holster around her leg.

"I can do that," Leia quickly stated and took the straps from him.

Han stepped back and watched her finish what he started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been on the road for a couple of standard hours. Luke twisted in his seat and looked over his shoulder with a pensive frown on his face. Han glanced in the rearview mirror to see what the kid was looking at. Using her jacket as a pillow, Leia lay across the backseat on her side, her legs partially curled up. One arm was wrapped around her torso, and her other hand was tucked underneath her chin. Her eyes were closed.

"Everything okay?" Han asked Luke.

"We shoulda took out Ryse," Luke said through gritted teeth.

Han glanced back at Leia.

"She's asleep," Luke stated matter-of-factly.

How could the kid be so certain? Leia's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm however shallow, but Han wasn't sure if she was completely out.

"She's more tired than she's been letting on." Luke read Han's thoughts then shook his head. "When I think of what Ryse did to Leia…" his fists tightened in his lap.

"We woulda lost if we went on the offensive. And we're still on Ryse's territory," Han reminded Luke though he shared the aspiring Jedi's sentiment. "Remember, we wanted to get Leia out of there alive, not get revenge."

They fell silent, but Han could feel the ire rising off his young friend.

"It's better to get revenge when you're clear-headed and calm," Han quietly advised.

Luke turned his attention back to the view out of the windshield. "She's not okay as she seems."

_I know._ Han asked, "She say something to you?"

"No, I just…know."

Maybe Luke was more aware of Leia's emotions than Han originally thought. Maybe she shared more of her internal turmoil with him than Han originally thought. Suddenly, he felt irrationally jealous.

"She'll be okay," Han offered. "She's strong."

"Because that's what everyone expects of her." Luke unclenched his fists. "She even thinks she has to be strong for me as if I'm going to break after I went through with…with my aunt and uncle. She lost so much more….I thinks she feels guilty about what happened to me."

"Why?"

"She sent Artoo and Threepio to Tatooine to look for Ben. "

_Always taking on guilt for things beyond her control._ Han pressed his lips together.

"I don't need her to be strong for me."

Han stayed silent.

Luke looked at Han. "She's not always like that with you."

"Like what?"

"She drops the act around you."

"That's not true, and she's always fighting with me."

"Exactly."

"Exactly?"

"She doesn't fight like that with anyone else." Luke explained. "She's more herself around you."

"So her natural way of being is hostile and argumentative?"

Luke laughed. "No, she's just….she's not worried about appearances with you." He turned back to look at Leia. "She's argumentative and….okay, sometimes hostile around you cos she knows you see through her act. That scares her."

Han didn't know what to say.

"You know she cares about you." Luke looked at Leia.

"She has a funny way of showing it."

"She's just afraid to feel."

"Not with you," Han reminded him.

"No, she holds back with me," Luke looked down at his hands. "She's more open with me than anyone else, but she still holds back."

Han frowned. "You know I can't stay. I've got a debt hanging over my head."

"I know," Luke shrugged. "But I also know that you already have enough to pay of Jabba. You have since you received the reward from rescuing her from the Death Star." He paused. "But you've stayed."

"I won't be stayin' much longer, kid." Han pressed harder down on the accelerator pedal. "Just remember that."

"I know," Luke said, his tone doubtful.

Han shook his head. Let the kid believe what he wants. After he gets Luke and the princess back to the rebel base, he was off to pay of Jabba once and for all.

Luke suddenly lifted his eyes to the windshield. "Something's ahead."

Han squinted his eyes as he drove, "I don't see anything."

Luke pulled up the scanner and focused it on the road ahead. "Looks like a roadblock." He inhaled. "An Imperial roadblock."

"Just great!"

Maybe it was a mistake to contact the Imperials about Ryse. Why can't any of his plans go right? Han started to turn the car around.

"No." Luke put his hand on Han's shoulder. "They know we're here. If we turn around…."

"We might bring unwanted attention to ourselves," Han finished.

In less of a hurry to face off with storm troopers, Solo slowed his pace as he wondered how they were going to get out of this one.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Han Solo's mind raced as he drove down the straight road leading to the Imperial roadblock. The muscles in his chest tightened, and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. He glanced in the rearview mirror at the princess. She was still asleep and unaware of the danger that lay ahead. He turned his hazel eyes back to the road.

"Any ideas?" He asked Luke.

Luke licked his lips as he checked the road map on the screen built into the dashboard. "There are no roads or outlets to turn off on." He looked back at Leia. "We could hide her in the trunk."

"She could use the access panel in the back seat to get into it so we wouldn't have to pull over."

Luke shook his head. "No. The trunk's the first place I'd check. I'm sure it's the first place the storm troopers will check."

Han slowed the pace of the speeder so that they were traveling just below the legal speed limit.

"We disguise her."

"How? With what?" Han asked.

Luke reached behind the seat and pulled out the medkit. He opened it, reached in, and held up surgical masks. "These."

Han looked at the masks in the kid's hand.

"They'll insist that she remove it."

"Not if they think she's highly contagious." Luke smiled at Han. "We say she has Doba Fever."

Han rolled his lips between his teeth. "Doba fever." He thought for a moment. "That might actually work." He smiled at his young companion.

"Here," Luke handed a surgical mask to Han. "We've been _exposed_ to Doba Fever, too."

Han donned the surgical mask. Luke twisted around in his seat and reached out to touch Leia's shoulder. He gave it a gentle nudge.

"Leia, wake up."

The princess slowly opened her eyes and winced as she carefully sat up. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours."

"How much farther?"

"We've got some trouble up ahead," Han informed her.

"An Imperial roadblock," Luke explained.

Leia's large brown eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly open.

"Here." Luke handed Leia a surgical mask. "Put this on."

"They'll still check—"

"Not if they think you have Doba Fever," Luke told her.

Leia's eyebrows rose and fell, and she pressed her lips together as she considered the plan. "I guess it could work…"

"Of course, it'll work." Han glanced at her in the review mirror.

"I take it, it was Luke's plan then," she quipped then pulled the surgical mask over her mouth and hooked it around her ears.

"Nice," Solo muttered. "Luke, sprinkle water on Leia's forehead and along her hairline. That'll make it look like she has a high fever."

"You better remove your holster," Luke suggested as he dug through the back looking for the water bottle.

Leia undid the buckle of the belt, leaned forward, and pulled it free. She looked around the back seat and settled on slipping it under Han's seat.

"Lie down," Luke instructed.

He then poured some water on Leia's hairline, pressing the water into her hair. Luke used his fingers to spread more water over her forehead and along her sideburns before closing the bottle and returning it to the pack nearest him.

Han stole another glance at the princess in the review mirror. The water, indeed, made it look as if she had a fever. The dark circle under her good eye also helped to make it look like she was really sick, and with her black eye, short hair, and lack of eye make-up she really didn't look much like herself. She seemed young and vulnerable. Princess Leia _never _appeared young and vulnerable in public. Luke's plan could actually work.

"This isn't going to work," Leia mumbled from behind the surgical mask.

"Not if you don't keep your big mouth shut."

"It has to work," Luke quietly said.

Han bit the inside of his cheek as he thought of what Luke's words implied. If Luke's plan didn't work then they'd be left with only one, terrible option: blasting their way through the roadblock. Odds of surviving that were slim.

Han looked down at Luke's blaster. "Remove that, but keep your light saber. I doubt many Imperials will know it's a weapon."

Luke nodded, removed his holster, and shoved it under his seat. Han removed his as well, and while holding the steering wheel steady, he hid the rig under his seat. He patted the hold-out blaster in his boot before returning that hand to the wheel.

As they pulled behind a string of other vehicles, Han and Luke exchanged looks. Han cranked his neck to the left to see if he could catch a glimpse of what lay ahead. Luke did the same.

"Looks like….two, no three storm troopers on this side."

"Three more on my side," Luke informed them.

Han cursed, "And an Imperial officer."

"An Imperial officer?" Leia worriedly asked.

"Not a big deal," Han confidently assured her, though he felt anything but confident. "Just close your eyes and act sick."

"Yes, Captain."

"And keep your mouth closed, Your Highnessness."

Surprisingly, Leia didn't respond. Han looked into the review mirror at her. She lay curled up on her side, her eyes closed, and the bruised side of her face lying against the seat. The twisted strands of her short hair partially covered her face, and she lay as still as possible. His confidence began to grow. With the surgical mask on, she seemed to him adequately disguised. _Maybe this will work._

As they inched forward, Han noticed that the storm troopers were conducting a thorough search of the vehicles ahead of them, making the passengers get out and using a scanner to examine every cranny of the car. When there were two vehicles in front of them, Han stole a glance at Luke. The kid's clear blue eyes were intense as he studied the scene before them. Surprisingly, Han detected no fear in Luke's expression. Instead he saw….determination?

Was his young friend expecting a fight? Han swallowed, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

The speeder ahead of them pulled through the blockade and the Imperial officer motioned Han forward. "Here we go."

One AT-ST with its cannons pointed at the speeder stood to the side of the roadblock, and a guard rail stretched across the road. There were four storm troopers on each side, not three as Han had thought. Two stood next to the guard rail while the remaining six flanked their speeder. He grimaced. If they had to fight their way out….Their chances didn't look so good. The Imperial officer—his rank master sergeant—indicated that this was no ordinary roadblock. The Imperials must not trust the lower class storm troopers to identify the princess. Using the review mirror, Han took a gander at what lay behind them just in case they had to back it up in a hurry. He frowned as his hazel eyes fell upon the queue of vehicles behind him. He looked out of the windshield. There was always a chance they could break through the roadblock and get away—if the speeder survived the crash. Could they outrun the cannons on that AT-ST?

The master sergeant tapped on Han's window. Han pressed the release button and the window slid down.

"Can I help you, officer?"

"All of you, step out of the vehicle and take off those surgical masks."

"I don't think—" Han started.

"Exit the vehicle and remove the masks _now_."

The storm troopers flanked the speeder. Luke and Han slowly exited the speeder with their hands up.

"R-E-M-O-V-E the masks."

"You sure?" Han asked.

"If you don't—"

"Okay, okay."

Han and Luke removed their masks. The Imperial narrowed his eyes on the pair before turning his attention on Leia lying on the back seat. He pulled his blaster and pointed it at the window.

"You!" The officer demanded, "Get up. Get out of the car."

"She's sick," Luke interjected.

The master sergeant's brow lowered. "That's not an excuse."

A storm trooper moved in to forcefully remove Leia from the car.

"With Doba Fever," Han quickly said.

The storm trooper recoiled.

"Doba Fever?" The officer asked.

"Uh…We were at the medicenter in Salda. They told us to take her to the hospital in Fghan," Han explained. "The hospital in Fghan has the equipment to care for her. She's starting to show stage two symptoms. Quite contagious. Uh…Me and Luke, we haven't shown any symptoms, but you never know."

The officer stepped back. "Put your masks back on."

Han and Luke complied. Then the officer pointed at Han. "You, turn her head so I can see her face."

Solo cringed behind his mask. He walked over to the open speeder door and crouched down.

"Sweetheart?" he stroked her cheek. "We have company."

Leia turned her head toward Han. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment then closed again. Han positioned himself so that the officer could get a partial look at Leia. The master sergeant's brow lowered, and his eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the princess.

Han briefly made eye contact with Luke. Luke's hand moved to rest on the hilt of his light saber. "What happened to her eye?"

"Uh…when she fainted, she hit the corner of a counter," Han answered. He decided to push his luck. "Do you wanna feel her fever?" Han placed his hand on Leia's moist forehead.

The Imperial officer stepped back. "That won't be necessary."

Han's shoulders relaxed and he slowly stood up. "Anything else?"

"Just be on your way," the sergeant master instructed.

"Thank you, Master Sergeant." Han held out his hand to the officer, but the man refused to shake it. "Have a great day." Han smiled as he and Luke quickly climbed into the speeder.

Two other storm troopers pulled back the roadblock, and the Imperial officer waved them forward. Han steered the speeder through the opening as the AT-ST's cannon followed their every move. The three rode in silence until the roadblock was far behind them.

Then Luke pulled off his surgical mask and exhaled. "That was close."

Han discarded his mask and pointedly looked at Leia in the rearview mirror. "I told ya it'd work."

She carefully sat up and pulled off her own mask. "We were lucky. It was a risky plan."

"It was Luke's plan," Han reminded her.

Leia wrapped her arm over her bruised rib. "If that Imperial officer insisted that I get out of the car or remove my mask—"

"He didn't," Luke sighed. "That's all that matters."

Han waited for more criticism from Leia, but instead she closed her eyes and shallowly inhaled.

"Hey, Your All-Mightiness. There's painkillers in the medkit."

"I know." She sounded irritated. "And don't call me that, _Captain_."

"Take 'em."

"I'm fine."

"Just take them."

"I'm—"

Luke turned in his seat, gave Leia a look, and pulled out the water bottle. She mumbled something under her breath but retrieved the painkillers and took the water bottle from Luke. After taking the pills, Leia pulled her holster rig from under the seat in front of her and adjusted it around her waist. She then buckled herself into the speeder.

"Are we headed to Fghan?"

"Nah, that'll be the first place they'll look if that officer decides to check up on our lie," Han explained.

"Then where we are headed?"

"To Bnimbra. It's time we get off this rock." Han turned the speeder down a narrow street that led to a highway. "We're gonna be a day late meetin' Chewie." He pulled out his comlink. "Hey, you big fur ball."

Solo was answered by a roar.

"We've ran into some problems. We're gonna be abouta day late."

Chewie grumbled.

"Couldn't be helped. We've got Ryse's bounty hunters and the Imps on our tail," he explained and the Wookie grumbled a response. "Hey, it's not my fault."

Chewbacca's gurrawf was questioning with a hint of exasperation.

"No, I'm not blamin' Leia," Han answered and glanced back at the angry princess.

"_You_ brought the Imperials into this mess when you called them out on Ryse!"

"Didn't I just say I wasn't blamin' you?" Han huffed. Then he returned his attention to the comlink. "Meet us on Plokimjy's third moon, Port Hygren."

The Wookie confirmed their plan.

"We'll contact you when we reach Plokimjy."

Chewie gurrowed.

"You, too. See you soon." Han replaced the comlink back into his interior jacket pocket.

"How far is Bnimbra?" Leia asked.

"Another hour, hour an' a half."

The princess nodded, leaned her head back against the seat, and looked out the passenger window to her right. Han's lips pressed into a thin line. He had expected more from her after Chewie accused Han of blaming her for their predicament, but she remained quiet.

"Hey," Han caught her large brown eyes in the rearview mirror. "It's not your fault," he quietly said.

She looked away, and Solo frowned. While he'd rather have a more peaceful relationship with her, her lack of usual fire worried him. Perhaps this whole trip was taking a toll on her. Ridiculous thought. Of course, it was taking a toll on her. She was injured, in pain, and they were being pursued by bounty hunters and the Empire. They had no time to rest, nor care for her injuries (or Luke's) properly. The princess had been careful with the arm that had the stress fracture, and though he suspected it was just a hairline fracture Han feared that all their "adventures" would make it worse. Han had the urge to instigate a fight between them, to ignite that spark in her, but her fatigued expression and the forlorn look in her large brown eyes stifled that desire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The highway traffic increased as they neared the major city, but Han had managed to get them there in a little over forty-five Ord Wellis minutes. They pulled off the highway and maneuvered through Bnimba's maze of streets. It had been some time since Han had been to Bnimbra.

"The sign over there said the transportation station is that way," Luke pointed out as Han turned the speeder in the opposite direction.

"We've gotta make a stop first."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Leia asked. "We shouldn't waste our time on silly errands."

"Do you have the correct travel documents to leave Ord Wellis?"

The princess frowned. "No. Ryse took them from me."

"So, Miss Smarty-Pants, how do you think you'll leave this planet?"

She sighed, and Han smiled to himself.

"So where are we headed?"

"To a friend's."

"A friend's?" Luke asked.

"That you trust?" Leia added.

"No, but he won't ask questions and it's unlikely he'll recognize you." Han looked at Leia in the rearview mirror. "He's a lowlife like me. He's never been around royalty so don't expect the royal treatment from him."

"I never called you a lowlife," Leia mumbled and looked away from his hazel eyes in the mirror.

Solo bit the inside of his cheek. That plain statement, one colored with a touch of….was that hurt?... pricked his heart. She had called him all sorts of names in the past but never anything derogatory—except when she called him a mercenary, but that was only once and they didn't know each other then. No, Princess Leia had never treated him as if he was lower than her. In fact, she treated him more as an equal. He thought of her as an equal—definitely not as royalty—but he never thought about how she thought of him. It was easier to assume that she saw him as beneath her; that would make it easier for him not to like her. The fact that she saw him as her equal… well, that made him like her more.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Both Luke and Leia looked at him, Leia's mouth hanging slightly open. Han expected her to mock him or start up a fight to make him regret being sorry, but she said nothing and returned her attention to the view out the window to her right.

"Sirus is the galaxy's expert at forging IDs and documents. He did all the _Falcon's_ aliases," Han explained.

"Is he reliable?" Luke asked.

"As reliable as they come."

They made their way into a seedy neighborhood, and once they seemed to reach the heart of it, Han parked the speeder and they climbed out. Luke and Leia scanned their environment.

"Not you're kind of neighborhood I'm sure, Your Worship—"

"I've spent months living in refugee camps in worse shape than this, Captain. You'll stop putting your foot in your mouth if you desist from making assumptions about me."

Solo met her large brown eyes. "You're right," he conceded.

Leia lifted her chin and held his gaze.

"So where's your friend?" Luke asked.

"This way."

Han led them down a narrow alley and stopped at a small dwelling at the far end. He knocked on the permasteel door attached to a rickety wooden building and took a step back. As they waited at the door, Han's anxiety rose. He knocked again, and a small rectangular window slid open, exposing a pair of heavy lips.

"Han, old pal?" the lips flapped. "Is that you?"

"The one an' only." Solo held out his arms.

The lips frowned, "Who are they?"

"Friends of mine."

The lips remained closed.

"They're trustworthy."

A pair of yellow teeth bit the lower lip. "Why you here?"

"I need a favor."

"You always need a favor."

"Hey, I almost got my ass in a sling doin' that job for you."

"Yeah, yeah."

The window abruptly shut. Luke and Leia looked at each other, but Han seemed unfazed by the sudden disappearance of the lips. He slipped his hands into his back pockets as he waited. The permasteel door slid open, exposing a slender Cayfro with large brown spots that covered his body, small silver eyes, and a mouth way too big for his face. He wore a white tank top and tan pants pulled over his protruding body.

"Luke, Leia," Han introduced. "Sirus."

"Hi," Luke smiled, causing the Cayfro to lower his brow.

"Really," Han assured, "he's okay. Just a little green behind the gills."

Luke opened his mouth, but the look in Han's eyes stifled him.

Sirus's attention leapt to the princess. "Nice shiner."

"Thanks."

The Cayfro stood there for a moment before motioning them in. The permasteel door slid close with a bang behind them. The room they found themselves in was dimly lit, smoky, and smelled of death sticks. Sirus motioned them to the couch behind a knee-high table that was covered with flimsies and death stick remains. Luke and Leia seated themselves. Han walked past the couch and chose a chair that faced the door.

"You know, Ryse has his people lookin' for you." Sirus sat down across from Luke and Leia and lit a death stick.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that."

"Val stopped here yesterday."

"Whaddya tell her?"

"I hadn't seen you in years." Sirus shrugged. "I hadn't."

"What are ya gonna tell her if she comes back?"

Sirus met Han's threatening stare. "That I still haven't seen you in years."

Solo's gaze didn't waver.

"Ryse recently screwed me over after I did a job for 'm." Sirus sucked on his death stick before letting the smoke float away with his breath. "I'm not interested in doin' 'm any favors."

"Good."

"Jabba still have a bounty out on ya?"

"Yeah."

Sirus laughed. "You sure have a way of making enemies."

"Yeah, yeah. About that favor?"

"Lemme guess, you need some fake IDs and travelling documents."

"Exactly," Han said. "An' we're kinda in a hurry."

"When are you not?" Sirus smiled. "Nine hundred credits."

Solo's eyes widened before a sour look overtook his face. He reached into his pocket and counted out nine hundred credits. Then he added another fifty. "That's so you'll keep yer mouth shut."

"No hagglin'? An extra fifty?" Sirus raised a bushy brow. "You must be in a hurry."

"Can you just get to work?" Han waved a hand at the Cayfro.

"Alright, alright." Sirus pushed himself out of his chair and began to work on Han's request.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they left Sirus's place, they headed toward the Bnimbra Public Transport Station. Because Han had never been there, he took a few wrong turns before finally arriving at the busy station. Han parked the speeder, and they collected their things from the vehicle. Leia winced as she hefted a pack over her shoulder. Han walked by her and slipped it off her shoulder and on to his.

"I'm very capable of carrying it."

"I know. I'm just being chivalrous," Solo answered, though he had taken it from her because he more worried about her exasperating her injuries.

"You? Chivalrous? Ha! That'd be the day," the princess insulted, but she didn't try to get it back from him.

They entered the Bnimbra Transportation Station and scanned the room. The station was busy with various beings carving out paths through the open spaces and wide tunnels. There were padded seats arranged in strict rows that flanked the open area, and many seats were already taken up. Some people carried or dragged along their baggage, while others were followed by attendants who carried their overstuffed luggage. Beings in business suits also rushed through the station.

"Uh-oh. Trouble," Luke warned.

Han scowled as he saw what Luke had spotted: storm troopers. There were two posted at each tunnel opening, and some Imperial officers were scattered around the main waiting area, their eyes roaming over the room.

"Just great!" Han muttered. Why couldn't they just get a break for once?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

Han Solo grimaced at the sight of Imperials trolling the Bnimbra Public Transportation Station. He hadn't expected Imperial presence at a station in such a small and unimportant city. Maybe he, Luke, and Leia should have gone to a larger city and boarded a transport there. Too late now. Han bit his lower lip as his mind raced.

"We split up."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Leia said.

"They'll be lookin' for two men and one princess, Your Royal Glory-ness." Without looking at either Luke or Leia, he said, "Luke, go buy tickets for you and Leia."

"Han, I agree with L—"

"Just do it. I'll follow behind." _To keep an eye on you_, he thought. "We'll meet up on the transport."

With that, Han walked away at a casual pace toward the ticket kiosk. Luke and Leia looked at each other, and the budding Jedi took the princess' hand. They went in the opposite direction, finding a kiosk that was empty.

Solo slipped his ID and travel documents into the machine and waited for it to scan both the items. He then stood still as the scanner light moved over his face. When the scanner finished, the machine spit out his ticket and documents. Han sneaked a glance at his friends. They had already gotten their tickets and were making their way through the open area. Han walked over to an empty seat and sat down. He picked up the discarded Daily News data pad that lay on the arm of the chair. He pretended to read it as his hazel eyes followed Luke and Leia.

The pair walked at a slow pace, but fast enough to not bring attention to them. Han's stomach was tied in knots. His eyes traveled to the storm troopers that stood at the entrance of each tunnel. The troopers were checking IDs and documents. Then Han's eyes glided over the room. Men in Imperial uniforms were scattered through the crowd, but none of the Imperials seemed to take special notice of the pair. He returned his attention to his friends. The smuggler's heart stopped as a man approached the Luke and Leia. A bounty hunter? No, the man wore the garb of the locals. He touched the princess's arm, and she and Luke stopped. A bounty hunter in disguise? Han stood up and casually headed in their direction.

The man was speaking to them and Leia looked at Luke. Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out some credits. Han expelled the breath he wasn't aware that he was holding. A beggar. Then he noticed an Imperial officer had taken notice of them and was heading in their direction. Damn! Why did Leia's heart have to be so big? The pair was fairly far from Han, almost halfway across the open area. He would never reach them before the Imp did. But what if he did catch up to the two? What was he going to do?

Han watched the Imperial officer as he grabbed the beggar's arm. Leia's profile was in view, and he noticed she was wide-eyed and speechless. He could see that she tightened her hold on Luke. Luke looked more nervous than Leia, and Han was certain the officer would notice his nervousness. Solo picked up his pace.

But the Imperial officer's full attention lay on the beggar who was withering under the officer's reprimand. The officer then looked at Leia. Damn! The man held out his hand, and Luke and Leia pulled out their documents. He looked over the documents then scrutinized Leia. The expression on her face smoothed out, her large brown eyes no wider than usual, and she nodded as the officer spoke to her. Han's chest tightened. Did the Imp recognize her? Solo watched Leia. Her posture was relaxed, not a trace of royalty in her stance. With her lack of make-up and round cheeks, she appeared to be an ordinary young adult standing there next to Luke who always looked young to Han. Of course, she was the same age as her companion. Han often forgot that fact.

The Imperial officer took the credits from the beggar. Han expected the man would give the credits back to Luke, but the officer stuffed the money into his breast pocket and then dragged the beggar away. Leia's posture straightened, looking royal once again, and she started after the Imperial officer and the beggar. _Don't do it, Leia. _ Luke's hand was firmly clasped around hers and he pulled her back. Han's shoulders relaxed. Luke drew her in the direction of the tunnels, and they queued up in the line leading to the farthest tunnel to the right. Han started to make his way in the same direction at a causal pace. He'd be far enough from Luke and Leia so that no one knew they were together when he queued up, but he would be close enough to keep an eye on them.

Then the hair on the back of his neck rose. Solo felt a pair of eyes focused on him. He caught movement approaching him from the left. Han shoved his hands in his pockets. Rydrick, Ryse's most capable bounty hunter, was on his tail. Would the bounty hunter try to take him right here in the middle of the Bnimbra Public Transport Station? With all these Imperials around? It wasn't like they could just shoot it out right then and there. Rydrick probably planned on following Han until he caught the smuggler in a more secluded place.

And Han decided to find a place just like that. He didn't think the Gualian bounty hunter knew Han was aware of his presence, so the best thing for him to do was to catch Rydrick by surprise. Solo headed toward the male refresher. There were about ten meters between him and the bounty hunter as he closed in on refresher. When Han reached the refresher door, he paused, making certain that Rydrick saw him, and then entered the room.

Fortunately, the refresher was empty. Han slipped into the last stall door and locked it behind him. He crawled out of the stall and moved to stand behind the refresher door. That's when he noticed his reflection in the mirror hanging above the sinks. That wouldn't do. Solo looked around. There was a space beneath the long counter that stretched across the whole wall. Not idea, but it would have to do. He crouched down under it, nearest the refresher door, and pulled himself into the smallest ball possible. Han brandished his blaster then thought better of it. There was a chance that someone would hear the blaster, and a bloodied discarded bounty hunter would cause alarm in the station. He holstered his blaster and waited.

The refresher door started to open, and Han prayed it wasn't some hapless being, wanting to use the refresher. Fortunately, it wasn't. The Gualian bounty hunter cautiously opened the door a crack. Every nerve in the smuggler's body was electrified as he waited for the perfect moment. Rydrick spotted the closed refresher door and smiled. He then slammed open the refresher door all the way, hoping to catch his prey hiding behind it. It was that moment that Han lunged from under the sink counter, and catapulted himself toward the bounty hunter. He wrapped his arms around Rydrick's legs, pulling him to the ground and knocking the blaster from Rydrick's hand.

Rydrick fell with a grunt and reached for the blaster that lay out of reach. Han pulled the bounty hunter toward him, attempting to get on top of him, but Rydrick managed to kick Han off. They both climbed to their feet. Han rushed the bounty hunter, slamming him into the farthest wall, hoping to knock the wind from his foe, but that failed. Rydrick used his elbow to knock back Han's chin. Han staggered back. The Gualian took this advantage to advance on Solo. He pounded his fist into Han's face.

Somehow, the smuggler managed to stay on his feet as he took more of a beating. As Rydrick pulled his arm back once again, Han used two hands to catch the punch and twist around the bounty hunter's arm. Rydrick cried out in pain as the bone cracked, but that didn't stop the Gualian's assault. Rydrick spun around and kicked Han's thigh. Han collapsed, hitting his head on the nearest refresher stall. The bounty hunter then took the opportunity to slam his foot into Han's gut. Han curled up in pain. Rydrick grabbed Han by the hair with his good hand and pulled him to his feet.

"We could end this, Solo," Rydrick growled. "Just surrender."

"Like that's gonna happen," Han grinned.

"Looks like you don't have much of a choice. We could do this peacefully and not bring unwanted attention to ourselves, or I can send Val and Mim to retrieve your young friends. Do you really think that they'll be able to hold their own against those two?"

"You'd be surprised," Han quipped, but his grin morphed into a threatening line.

Rydrick let go of Han's hair and chuckled. Solo took that moment to head-butt the bounty hunter. Rydrick fell back, hitting the back of his head against the counter. Han dragged the Gualian from the ground and shoved his head under the faucet of the sink. He grabbed Rydrick's neck, pushing the bounty hunter's mouth and nose under the flowing water. Han's foe sputtered, coughed, and struggled to free himself. Han then leaned his body against Rydrick's broken arm, and the Gualian's mouth opened wider as he tried to cry out. It seemed like forever, but Rydrick finally succumbed to the onslaught of water. His body fell limp. Han held him there a little bit longer before dragging Rydrick's dead body to the nearest stall. He then placed the body on the refresher seat, arranged it so that it wouldn't fall over, and locked the refresher door. Han climbed under the stall door and stopped in front of the mirror. He washed the blood off of his face and pressed a flimsie towel against the cut above his eye until the bleeding subsided. He wiped dry his face and took one last look at his reflection. He was a little worse for wear, and his stomach and head ached, but he had taken worse beatings. He'd survive. Han wiped down the counter, tossed the towels into the incinerator, and exited the refresher.

Solo scanned the queue where Leia and Luke lined up earlier but didn't see them. They must have already passed through. Han pulled out his documents and ticket and queued up. Despite the storm troopers scrutiny of each being's documents, to Han's relief, the queue moved fairly fast. He was anxious to catch up to Luke and Leia or at least have them in his line of sight. After his documents were examined, Han moved to the ticket station and slipped his ticket into the groove. The scanner scanned his face and the station told him to be on his way.

Han's hazel eyes grazed over the crowd milling around on the boarding platform, looking for his friends. The transport had arrived and boarding had already started. Just when he thought Luke and Leia had already boarded, he caught a glimpse of them as they climbed into the transport. Han picked up his pace and headed to the same entrance the two used. Once aboard, his hazel eyes grazed the other passengers, looking for any Imperials or bounty hunters. There were none in sight. Han relaxed a touch and casually walked down the aisle. He spotted a blonde-haired young man and headed toward him. He plopped down next to Leia who sat across from Luke

Leia lifted her head from where it rested against the window. "What happened to you?"

"Ran into an ol' friend," Han answered. "You shouldn't be sitting next to the window. Someone might see you."

"No one's recognized me so far."

"Let's not push our luck."

She rolled her eyes and scooted down in her seat so that she could lean against the haul of the transport while keeping her head out of view.

"Move to the aisle seat, Luke," Han instructed. "So you can keep an eye out for any trouble."

Luke scooted over and settled into his seat. "Please tell me you didn't have a showdown with an Imp."

"A bounty hunter," Solo answered. "Don't worry. He won't cause us any problems in the future."

"The cut above you eye looks pretty bad." Leia was looking up at him. Then she held out a hand towards Luke. "Give me the medkit."

"It's fine."

"No it's not."

Leia took the medkit from Luke and dug into it. She pulled out the surgi-glue. The princess then pulled her legs beneath her so that she was sitting upon her calves, a position that gave her better access to Han's laceration. She used her finger to dab the glue onto Han's skin. Han's eyes automatically closed under her gentle ministrations, and a sensation he couldn't quite put in words bubbled up in his stomach.

"Sorry."

"What?" Han asked with his eyes still closed.

"I'm hurting you."

Han opened his eyes. "No. I'm good."

Leia finished tending to his cut and pulled her fingers away. Han wished he had more injuries that needed her attention, and although he was pretty bruised up all over, he wasn't going to bring any attention to those injuries. He didn't need to alarm Luke and Leia any more than he already had.

The princess packed up the medkit and handed it back to Luke. She slumped down on her seat, rested her head between the ship's haul and her cushioned seat, crossed her arms over her chest, and closed her eyes. Han bit the inside of his cheek as he conjured up his confidence, something he never was short of when dealing with other women besides the feisty princess. Sometimes he didn't recognize himself when he was around her.

"You could use me as a pillow," Han offered.

Leia's large brown eyes opened, and she rolled her lips between her teeth as she mulled his offer over. Han looked away from her. Why would he make such a stupid offer? But then she unwrapped her arms from around her. She scooted away from him before curling herself into a ball so that her body fit on her seat while her head rested in Han's lap. Leia then closed her eyes. Han held out his arms as she settled in. That left him a problem; where was he to rest his arms? He hesitated then put his hand on her upper arm and stretched out the other on the back of the seat. She didn't react.

"You have any trouble getting through the security check?" Han asked.

"No," Luke answered. "Your friend did a pretty good job forging those documents."

"I told you he was good."

"Hopefully, this trip will be uneventful from here on out," Luke sighed.

"We shouldn't run into any more problems," Han assured them, though he wasn't so certain. Trouble had a way of finding them wherever they went.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Han Solo's hazel eyes roved over Luke who was napping then fell onto the princess. Her chest rose and fell in a barely noticeable steady rhythm. He swept back some stray locks of hair from her face, exposing her bruised eye. It was now colored purple and yellow and starting to fade. He knew that the orbital fracture would hurt longer than the bruise lasted, but she hadn't complained. In fact, she hadn't complained of any of her injuries. It wasn't like her to do so, so it wasn't a surprise to Han, but it made him worry about her. Her physical injuries were visible; the psychological torture Rye inflicted upon her were wounds he could not see. Of course, she survived Darth Vader's _hospitality_—and Ryse's torture couldn't possibly be as horrifying as the Dark Lord—but he knew that she didn't survive Vader unscathed. In the past, he noticed the moments when her large brown eyes drifted away to her inner thoughts, and there was a barely detectable touch of fear in her expression. Many assumed she was just distracted by all the rebel business she was in charge of, but Han knew it was something else, something that haunted her. There were times when he found her alone just sitting in an isolated alcove, her head buried in her arms resting upon her knees. Sometimes he'd let her be; other times he just couldn't leave her alone with her demons. He'd force his way into her solitude, ask for something he really didn't need, goading her into a fight, or inviting her into the _Falcon_ under the guise of Chewie wanting her to play some cards or make his favorite dessert that only she knew how to make.

Han studied her face. He noticed the fullness of her cheeks for the first time, baby fat that had yet to melt away. Again he reflected on her age. She was just entering adulthood, but her demeanor when she was awake and bossy and leading a squadron of rebels was already adult. She was the youngest person to ever become a senator. Han recalled seeing her a few times on news reports he caught in passing, but—politics not being his thing—he paid the reports little attention. To him, all governments were the same. Just a handful of well-to-do beings making policies that gave little thought to the everyday commoner. Usually those policies just complicated his life. Be it the Senate of the Republic or the Empire. It had really made no difference to him.

But not for Leia. The who and how the government was ran was probably the most important thing to her. She _believed_ things could be better, could be fair. And she acted upon these beliefs, as if she personally could make a difference. Han admired her character, though he thought her beliefs were on the naïve side. The small band of rebels couldn't bring on change, let alone one person. But her faith in the rebellion was unwavering, and he had to commend her for that. He never knew any being like her.

And though Han often tired of her pontification on the merits of the rebellion and how bringing more beings (and him) into their cause would make it impossible for the Emperor to stay in power, he sometimes felt his views on the doomed cause shift. Maybe he didn't believe she and the rebellion could really succeed, but she gave him hope that change could happen, that things could get better. No one had inspired such feelings inside him before.

Not even Bria Theran. He gave his heart to Bria twice. The second time she, like Leia, was involved in the rebellion, a commander at that. And despite his better judgment, he agreed to help her on a mission and convinced several of his smuggling buddies to join him in return for the spice the rebels planned to steal. Han did it out of love; he did it because he trusted her. But Bria turned out not to be trustworthy, and she and her rebel comrades had betrayed him, taking all the spice and leaving nothing for him and the other smugglers who risked their lives. Solo ran his tongue along his upper teeth. Love involved trust, and Han swore off love for life. He'd never put that much trust in anyone other than Chewie again. Bria's betrayal still vexed him to this day. And, though he hated to admit it, he was still hurt. Han left Bria, getting as far away from her as he could, and he swore to never do another job for the Rebel Alliance.

But here he was on another mission for the Rebel Alliance. No, he was here now for the small girl curled up next to him, using his lap as a pillow. Han noticed how tranquil Leia's face was in sleep. Her eyes fluttered now and then, and her pouty lips were parted in sleep. Somehow, he had gotten caught up in the rebellion—by accident, not by choice—and not with a commander, but a princess, former senator, and leader of the Alliance. How did he end up here? Han resisted the urge to stroke her cheek, as the memory of the moment he first laid eyes on her.

_When you came in her, didn't you have a plan for getting out? _

Authoritative, frustrating, and demanding—all traits irritating but also arousing—were the adjectives that came to mind when he first met her.

_Wonderful girl. Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her._

Leia Organa definitely wasn't what Han expected when Luke convinced him to rescue a princess from eminent death who was held in the detention center, no less, on the Empire's Death Star. He didn't really know what to expect, maybe more of a damsel in distress, definitely not the quick-on-her-feet princess who rescued _them_ from the detention center. The garbage chute, Han smiled. He would have never thought of using that as an escape route. Of course, if it wasn't for Luke's droids, they would have been flattened to death. Still, the garbage chute _was_ their only means of escaping. Yes, quick on her feet.

That was a standard year ago, and he was _still_ hanging out with the rebellion, doing jobs for them, going on missions for her. It was hard to say "no" to Princess Leia Organa. The way her large brown eyes looked up at him, even if her face was haughty or sour, those eyes spoke of need…trust…faith. Reluctantly, he liked that she needed him (though not in the way he'd prefer), that she trusted him, had faith in his abilities. Those missions she employed him for weren't exactly easy or danger-free.

Han believed that he didn't need her; he only needed Chewbacca. As far as trust went, he did trust her, but that trust had its limits. Han trusted that she wouldn't betray him; it wasn't in her nature. And trust required faith. Putting faith in another being besides his best friend, Chewie, was never his strong point.

Since his trust for her was limited, Solo surmised that he didn't love her. Then what was it he felt for her? He was definitely attracted to her. How could he not be? She was pretty, but her attractiveness surpassed her physical beauty. Her fiery personality, her self-confidence, and her passion for a futile cause made her that much more alluring. But what Han felt for her was more than just lust. He cared for her more than he wanted to admit. Why else would he risk his life for her again? And he cared for her in a way that was different from the string of women who had casually passed through his life after Bria. It was maybe even different than how he cared for Bria. Leia didn't need protecting—she more than proved that she could take care of herself—but he _wanted _to protect her, and not just from physical danger. But it wasn't love.

Besides loving a princess whose sole thought is of the Rebel Alliance would just lead to disappointment. And the likelihood that she would have feelings for him…

Leia's hand on his thigh radiated a heat that penetrated his skin, permeated through his muscle. Han's thoughts traveled to the night he rescued her from Ryse when she held his hand against her stomach, when she pressed her body against his. Her uneven breath, the wrapping of her arms around his…could she be attracted to him more than she let on? Could it be possible that she saw him as someone who could be more than a friend to her?

If Leia did see him as more, she'd never admit it. Even if she did, then what? He still had a price on his head, and she was still an Alliance leader.

Luke's eyes popped open. "Imperials."

Han leaned his head out in the aisle and then looked in the direction look was facing. "I don't see any."

"They're here."

"How do you know?"

Luke's brow furrowed as his attention turned inward. "I…I just know."

Han rubbed his finger against his chin. The kid usually had a sixth sense about these things. "Maybe we should find an exit." He gently shook Leia's shoulder a few times before he was able to rouse her. "Time to get up, Sweetheart."

The princess sat up, winced, and grabbed her side. "Are we—" her large brown eyes fell on Luke. "Imperials here?"

Han looked between the two. She was asleep when Luke announced the presence of Imperials. How would she know?

"Where are we going to find an exit?" Luke asked. "We're in on a transport in the middle of space."

"The escape pods," Leia suggested.

"Good thinking." Han started to rise.

The intercom crackled to life, "All passengers return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

"Just great." He muttered. "No crowds to hide in."

"They're coming our way," Luke warned.

Leia's voice was haunted. "They'll probably do DNA tests. They have my genetic code from when I was…"

Han looked over his shoulder looking for what Luke couldn't see. "Where are the—ne'er mind." Han leaned back in his seat. "We'll need a distraction."

Leia and Luke bit their lips in thought, distracting Han for a moment. Then an idea came to him. "Luke, head up towards first class, pretend like you have to use the 'fresher and you can't wait, or…or rave about how great the Imps are, how you want to be one….something. Make a scene—"

"That'll put him right into the hands of the Imperials," Leia stated.

"They're not looking for him," Han pointed out. "They're looking for you." He returned his attention to Luke. "Then get down to the escape pods at the aft of the ship. They should be three levels down. We'll meet you there."

"I don't know…." Leia put a hand on Han's arm. "What if they apprehend Luke?"

"It's a good plan, Leia," Luke assured her. "I'll make it to the escape pods."

"What if you don't? What if they apprehend you?"

"Look at 'im, Your Worship." Han held his hand out toward Luke. "Does he _look_ like he's nothing more than a harmless kid?"

"Hey!"

Leia pressed her lips together. "Okay."

Luke's blue eyes widened. "I don't look—"

"Yes you do." Han cut him off then instructed, "Put your blaster in the pack." He opened up one of the packs, and the aspiring Jedi removed his holster and shoved it in the pack.

"Then he'll be unarmed. Is that a good idea?"

Han sighed and rolled his eyes. "Put your light saber in your jacket. The Imps might know what it is cos they're familiar with Vader havin' one." He then looked at the princess, his face smug. "See? He won't be unarmed."

Leia gave Solo a sour look. "I don't like it."

Han sighed, "Of course you don't."

"It'll be fine, Leia."

"We'll wait for you."

Luke shook his head. "Not too long."

"We're not gonna leave you behind, kid."

"No, Han. It's important to get Leia off of this transport. Do what you have to do." Luke sounded older, more mature. "Besides, it's going to work. I'll get there."

Before they said more, Luke rose from his seat and hurriedly headed down the aisle toward the front of the transport. Han and Leia exchanged looks.

"You ready?"

The pair picked up the packs and slung them over their shoulders. Han stood and held out his hand to Leia who readily took it. He led her down the aisle in the opposite direction of Luke. She stayed close to him, keeping her head down. Han fought the urge to run toward the stairwell, but he didn't want to catch any unwanted attention. There were already passengers that looked at them as they passed by.

"You're supposed to be in your seats," an old Vinson reminded them.

Han smiled at her. "That's where were headed."

"But I saw you sitting up—"

Solo shot her a look, and the old lady withered under it. So much for not attracting attention. He picked up the pace, and Leia almost had to jog to keep up with him. Luke sensed Imperials in the front of the transport, but there could be more in the back. He tightened his grip on Leia's hand.

When they were half way to the stairwell, they heard, "Which way did they go, ma'am?"

Leia turned her head. "Han…"

"This way."

Instead of leading her to the passenger stairwell, he turned into the service entrance. Still gripping her hand, Han picked up his pace, forcing Leia to hurriedly take two steps to his one to keep up with his wide stride. He didn't have time to slow down for her, but he worried that she wasn't up for their rapid escape. Of course, she wouldn't complain if she was in pain. She knew they didn't have time to slow down. They made their way through a thin hall, down a ramp and ended up in the compact kitchen. Han looked around for another exit.

"There," Leia nodded toward the other side of the room.

With her hand still secure in his, they hurried across the room, maneuvering through utility islands, frying tops, and various cooking contraptions Han had never seen. When they reached the door, they exited through it, ending up on the starboard side of the ship. Han made a sharp left, and stopped in front of a door labeled "Crew Only". Han smiled at the door. Even better than the passenger stairwell. He looked at the security panel, and his smile faded.

"Damn."

"What now?" Her large brown eyes fell on the security panel. "Oh. This is a problem."

Han pulled at his chin. "I suppose I could hot wire it."

Leia's hip jutted out and she placed one small hand on it. "How long would that take?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how many stupid questions are you going to ask."

She looked around. "It won't take long to figure out where we've gone. If you're going to do it, then do it."

"Whatever you say, Your Worship," Han muttered as he studied the contraption. He began to pull off the panel's cover.

"What are you two doing?"

Both Han and Leia turned to find a crewmember standing behind them.

"Uh…looking for the 'fresher."

"Obviously, this isn't it."

"There's a line for the female 'fresher so we thought we'd try the lower deck."

The princess rolled her eyes.

"All passengers are to remain in their seats."

"Some things can't wait." Han shrugged.

"Can you open this door?" Leia asked as she walked up to the man.

"Passengers are not allowed back here-."

The princess pulled out her blaster and held it to the crewmember's temple. Immediately, the man held his hands up. "Open the door."

"Leia!"

"Please…." The man begged.

"If you open this door, then you won't get hurt." The princess pressed the blaster against the man's head.

"I was handling things," Han didn't hide his irritation.

"Obviously not fast enough." She returned her attention to her captive. "Open it."

Leia kept her blaster pressed against the crewmember's head as he carefully made his way to the door. He moved in front of the security panel and punched in a code. The door slid open.

"Thank you," Leia smiled at the man.

"Now what are we gonna do with him, Your Most Brilliantest?" Han quipped. "It's not like we can just let him go."

"Let me go. I won't tell anyone."

"Sure you won't."

"Remove your apron," Leia ordered without moving her blaster.

The man complied.

"Han, rip it into strips. We'll tie him up."

"What if someone finds him?" Han asked.

"We'll be long gone from here."

Han muttered an Alderaanian cursed under his breath.

"I hear that."

"Heard what?" Han flashed an innocent look at her as he tore the apron to pieces and then tied the crewmember's hands together.

"Whatever." She scowled at him. Then she returned her attention to her captive. Okay, move it," the princess ordered, indicating that he should go through the door.

"We're takin' him with us?"

"Of course not," she sounded exasperated.

"Sure looks that way."

"Just trust me."

Han sighed but followed Leia and the man through the door. Once they were through, Leia closed it.

"Is there a lock?"

"It-it locks automatically," the man stuttered. "If you let me go—"

"Shut up," she ordered, taking her blaster off the man's temple but still pointing it at him. "Keep going."

They made their way down two flights of stairs and Leia stopped.

Han looked around. "We can stash him there under the stairs."

"Good thinking." Leia motioned for the crewmember to move under the stairs. "Take a seat." Keeping her eyes on the scared man, Leia addressed Han, "Tie his legs up."

"This is your brilliant plan?" Han asked as he tied the man's feet together.

"We'll gag him so he can't scream. No one will know he's here."

"Until someone comes along and finds him 'ere."

Leia's large brown eyes widened and retracted. "Then we should stop wasting time."

Han began to mumble under his breath about bossy princesses and leaving witnesses as he gagged the crewmember. Not that Han would have killed an innocent bystander. However, he had no problem knocking out the guy. Leia probably wouldn't approve of that.

"What was that?" The princess narrowed her eyes on Solo.

"What was what?" Han feigned innocents.

She glared at him a moment more and then holstered her blaster.

Han took her hand again. "Come 'n."

They rushed down the stairs, making their way down the rest of the stairs leading to the lower deck above the deck where the escape pods were housed when they heard footsteps above them.

"That didn't take long," Han muttered.

"We're not going to make it." Han noticed the fear that tainted Leia's voice.

He went to the door leading out of the stairwell leading to the passenger area of the transport and then punched in the code he saw the crewmember use. The door slid open. Han then hurriedly rummaged through the pack he held and removed all the necessities, leaving what they could live without in the bag. He dropped the bag near the door so that its straps kept the door from closing all the way.

Then he turned to Leia. "This way."

Leia followed Han across the deck used only by the crew. The footsteps drew near. Han expelled a Corellian curse then dragged Leia into a darkened alcove. As the footsteps grew louder, Han removed the pack from Leia's shoulder, dropping it to the floor. He pushed her against the wall, and leaned his body against hers. He took her face in his hands, and pressed his lips against hers, taking her by surprise. His hand slipped down her body and came to a stop on the curve of her hip while his other hand clasped hers against the wall so that their faces were shielded.

Han pulled back to gage her reaction. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and her large brown eyes were wide with surprise and something else… (was it desire?) as she gazed into his hazel ones. Then her eyes slipped to his lips. Han's breath caught in his throat before he leaned in and kissed her again. This time she kissed him back with passionate fervor that matched his own. Her free hand reached behind his head, and she pulled him toward her. Han dropped the hand he held against the wall, and she moved it to his shoulder. His free hand then slid down her side, stopping at the side of her breast.

The footfalls stopped next to them. "What are you to doing here?"

Han didn't break away from Leia. He was too caught up in the rare moment they now shared and was reluctant to let it end. Then a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, and he was pulled away from the princess. At that moment, Leia's fist flew past Han's face and landed square on the Imperial officer's face. The man stumbled back and slammed his head against the opposite wall, knocking him out.

"If you ever try that again, you'll be the one on your ass!"

"Hey, you kissed back."

"I did not!"

"We don't have time to discuss this in a committee."

Leia jutted out her hip and slammed her fist on it, "I'm not a committee," she countered but followed Han to the knocked out Imperial.

Han retrieved the pack, took out the medkit, and grabbed the medical tape. "Pull 'im forward."

Leia did so, and Han moved the man's arms so that they were behind his back. He then wrapped the man's wrists with the medical tape, making sure the binding was tight. Then he did the same to the man's feet. He took some gauze and shoved it into the Imperial officer's mouth before wrapping more medical tape around his head to keep the gauze secure.

"I sure hope we have enough bandages to change the dressing on Luke's arm."

Han's eyes widened. "What else could we have used?"

When she didn't answer, Han smiled to himself, knowing that her silence conceded that he was right. He chose not to rub it in. Solo repacked the medkit in the bag, slung the pack over his shoulder, and stood up. He looked at Leia who had drawn her blaster.

"He's not—"

Before he could finish his sentence, the princess squeezed the trigger. Han's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe his eyes. She had never shown such cruelty before. The man was no innocent like the crewmember; the Imperials _were _trying to capture Leia which would lead to her eminent death. But to shoot him? Solo looked at the man who slumped further down the wall, and he exhaled. She just stunned him.

"Now he knows what that feels like. Hope he has a raging headache when he wakes," she muttered then headed toward the escape pods.

After his initial shock wore off, he shook his head and quick-stepped to catch up with Leia. She was halfway to the escape pods before he caught up with her.

"You certainly are full of surprises."

She looked back over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same about you."

Leia returned her attention to what lay ahead of her, and Han couldn't hold back his smile. When they reached the escape pods, they froze.

"Hello, Han," a tall muscular yet slender woman holding a blaster to Luke's head greeted Solo. "It's been a long time."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

Hello, Han. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough." Han's hand went to his blaster, but he knew better than to draw it.

A tall muscular yet slender woman stood in front of the escape pod and held a blaster to Luke's temple. She had black hair, short with sharply cut fringe. She wore a black chest plate and matching shoulder armor and shin guards. Her taut stomach was exposed between her chest plate and pants, and from her utility belt hung various weapons and items intended to inflict pain on her captives, something she took pleasure in. Han knew that Val was known to kill her hostages without a second thought.

"Sorry, Han." Luke looked embarrassed and vexed. "She followed me. I didn't notice."

"Not your fault." Solo kept his hazel eyes on the black-haired woman. "Val's good at what she does."

"Yes, I am, and you know that bad things happen when you don't do as I say. So I know that you know that it's in your best interest to cooperate with me," She drawled. "Toss your blaster to me. You to princess."

Han looked at the princess, and he could see the anger boiling in her large brown eyes. He looked back at Val and slowly pulled his blaster out of its holster. He tossed it toward Val, and Leia did the same. Val took a few steps closer to them so that she could kick the blasters out of reach.

"Ryse isn't too happy about the way you screwed him over."

"I didn't think he'd be," Han agreed.

"His bounty on you is higher than Jabba's."

"That's good to know."

"Come with me, no problems, and I'll let your little friend go."

"No you won't." Han narrowed his eyes on Val. Luke's blue eyes widened.

"You could save him from a very painful death." She smiled at Han.

"How could you do this to me, Val?" Han returned her smile. "After all the good times we had?"

She laughed, though her dark colored lips were closed. "Yes…they were good times."

"Whaddya say, Val?" Han flashed a lop-sided grin. "I'll give you all the credits my client paid me to retrieve the princess."

"I'm sure it's not as much as Ryse will pay me when I bring you back to him." Val kept her hand on Luke's neck as she moved closer to Han.

"I'll go with you no trouble. Just let the princess and the kid go," Han bargained.

"The princess is coming with us."

"Ryse isn't interested in her."

"No, but the Emperor is, and she's worth a lot more to me than you are."

"Then just take me," Leia piped up. "Let Han go and Luke go."

Val chuckled. "How noble of you, Princess."

"At least let Luke go. He's just a kid," Han said. "There's no need to kill him."

"He's my insurance so that you two won't cause me any problems." Val pulled out a knife with her free hand and pressed the tip of it to Luke's neck. She put pressure on the weapon until blood trickled down Luke's neck. Luke grimaced in pain.

"Don't!" Leia took a step forward, closing the gap between her and the bounty hunter even more.

"Oh, this is going to be easy," Val smugly smiled at the princess.

Han chewed the inside of his cheek. Whether or not he and Leia went peacefully with Val, Luke was dead. His mind raced. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one.

"Okay, Val. You win," Han conceded. "Let's be on our way."

Val put her knife away but still held her blaster trained on Luke. Not seeing the princess as a threat, Val kept all her attention on Solo. Han figured if they went with her peacefully now an opportunity to overpower her would present itself in the future. Or so he hoped. Val didn't make many mistakes, but she wasn't infallible.

"Put the cuffs on Han," Val ordered Luke. It was then Han noticed that Luke's own hands were bound. Luke did as he was told.

Then the bounty hunter trained her blaster on Han. "Open the escape pod."

Han moved toward the escape pod. With everyone's attention on Han, no one saw the princess drop to the ground before it was too late. Leia swung her legs, kicking Val's own legs out from under her. The larger woman cursed as she dropped her blaster and slammed her back against the floor, the air pushed out of her lungs. Leia pounced upon the bounty hunter, landing square on her abdomen and pinning down one of her arms. She struck Val in the face several times. The bounty hunter twisted away and spotted a blaster not far out of her reach. As she reached for the weapon, the princess fought to gain control of the woman's arm. It was then Val then elbowed the princess in the ribs. Leia doubled over, and Val took the opportunity to throw the princess off of her. She scrambled, retrieved the blaster, and pinned Leia down with her body. She pointed the blaster at princess's face. Leia glared at the bounty hunter, her large venomous brown eyes stared straight in the Val's icy eyes, and the bounty hunter hesitated.

A flash of light swung over Leia's face, and Val screamed in pain. Luke's light saber cut through the bounty hunter's hand, and it flew across the room still grasping the blaster. Han took that moment to catch Val in a chokehold, and he squeezed his arm around her neck as tight as he could. He pulled her off of Leia and onto her feet, and she scratched and pulled at Han's arms. Han gritted his teeth together and tightened his hold. Val struggled for a few minutes more before slumping in Han's hold. The smuggler held the bounty hunter in that position until he was certain she wouldn't be following them in the future. He then dropped her lifeless body to the ground.

"Leia!"

Luke ran over to the princess's side as she lay on the floor shallowly panting.

"Thanks….Luke," she managed to get out. "I thought…I was…dead."

The princess tried to sit up but winced and dropped back down. Han knelt down next to her, lifted her shirt, and examined her side.

"It's not…bad," she told him between abbreviated breaths.

It was the first time Luke saw the extent of Leia's injuries. His mouth fell open at the sight of the bruises and lacerations upon her body.

"Did Ryse do this to you?" There was outrage in his voice.

"I'm…okay, Luke," she breathed.

"It doesn't look like you are."

"I just…got…into a fight…with a bounty hunter," she reminded him. "And won."

"Not without my help, Your Worshipness," Han interjected.

Leia rolled her eyes. "And Luke's."

"What else did Ryse do to you?" Luke demanded to know.

"Let it go," she breathed.

Han noticed Luke's hands ball up into fists.

"Ryse is old news." Han tried to distract the kid. Why didn't he send Luke to the escape pod _before_ he examined Leia. "We've got bigger things to worry about."

"Old news, Han?" Luke pushed his hair back from his forehead. "Leia has bruises and cuts and look at the bandages around her wrists because of Ryse. And we almost _died_ because of one of Ryse's bounty hunters!"

"But…we didn't," Leia reasoned.

"Are you blaming me for this mess?" Han looked furiously at Luke, but in reality, Han did blame himself."

"No, he's not, Han," Leia put a hand on Solo's arm and he looked into her large brown eyes. In his mind it _was_ his fault. He was the one who put an Imperial target on Ryse's back.

"Bounty hunters are after us because of that man! Leia almost died because of one of _his_ bounty hunters!" Luke's chest heaved up and down with his rage. "We should've taken Ryse out."

"And how were we gonna do that, Luke?" Han sat back on his haunches, scowling. We were outnumbered, outgunned, and in Ryse's territory!"

"Luke, Han…made the…right choice. Trying to…take out Ryse…when we…were in his realm…would've been…suicide."

Luke's large blue eyes met Leia's, and his anger cooled down to a simmer. "You're right, Leia." Then Luke's voice became calm, haunting, "But Ryse deserves to pay for what he did to you.."

"I've survived…worse." The princess's eyes went far away for a moment

Han gazed at Luke, his mouth agape. Luke eyes lay upon the injuries on Leia's body, but they were focused on something else that only he could see. A chill ran down Han's spine; he had never seen Luke like this before and it unnerved him.

"Let's just get Leia into the escape pod." Han slipped his arms under her shoulders and under her knees and began to lift her. She winced in pain.

"Wait," she breathed through gritted teeth.

Han laid her back down. Luke outburst had riled up Solo's own anger and seeing Leia in so much pain didn't help matters. He held the same sentiments as Luke and would have loved nothing more than to pummel Ryse to death, but they wouldn't have survived, and that made Han even angrier. And seeing Leia in pain….Val got off too easy. Han probed the deep red bruise over Leia's ribs.

"Val might have broken your ribs." Han pulled her shirt down and sat back on his haunches again. His ire boiled over, his face grew red, and his anger became focused. "Damn it, Leia! What the hell were you thinkin'!"

Her large brown eyes widened and retracted. "What do… you think…I was thinking? She had…a blaster…trained on Luke and you. I was…the only one…she…didn't see…as a threat."

"She coulda killed you!"

"She…could've killed…you or Luke."

"I coulda handled myself," Luke interjected.

"It was a stupid move!" Han ignored him.

"Someone had…to save…our skins," Leia argued through abbreviated breaths.

"I was handling it!"

"Yeah…your negotiating….was really…working."

"I know Val. I was waiting for an opening!"

"If she….got us into…the escape pod…Luke would have…been dead."

"You don't know that!" But Han knew it was highly likely Leia was right. Once Val got them into the escape pod, Luke would be useless to her.

"Stop!" Luke cut in. "Leia saved our lives. We should be thankful for that!"

Han and Leia stared each other down. Here she was injured after saving their lives, and he was yelling at her. The truth was, he wasn't angry with her. Her actions were brave; she took a real chance. Val was at least four heads taller than the princess and as strong as bounty hunters came. No, he was quite impressed with Leia. She got them out of a dire situation. However, the memory of Val's blaster pointed at the princess's face…Val didn't take kindly to those who one upped her, and though Leia was worth more alive, the Empire would gladly pay out a portion of bounty for her dead body. If Luke wasn't as fast as he was with that light saber of his, Val would have been collecting just a portion of that bounty. Han wasn't angry with Leia at all. He was angry with himself. His ire stemmed from his belief that he was at fault, but more so, his ire masked the fear he felt when Leia fought Val. He feared losing Leia more than he had feared losing anyone else (besides Chewie). And here he was taking it out on her as she lay there injured after saving his life.

He broke eye contact with her. "We gotta get outa here."

Han and Luke helped Leia to a seated position. Using their support, she took the deepest breath she could and pushed herself to her feet. Han slipped her arm over his shoulder and placed a hand on her upper chest and back for support as they made their way to the escape pod. Luke activated the pod door, and it slid open. Leia sat herself down on the nearest seat.

She looked up at Han who stood over her looking concerned. "Go. I'll be fine."

Han strapped her in and then headed to the small cockpit. Luke prepared the ship for takeoff, and Han pulled up a map on the screen.

"Obviously, we're gonna have to pick a new destination," he pointed out.

Luke looked over at the map. "What about Yerqui?"

"Small settlements and tiny docking bay. They'll ask too many questions." Han pulled at his chin. "Here." He pointed at the map. "Lobvoy. It's a crowded enough planet and beings aren't too curious about strangers." He straightened his posture. "Program in the coordinates. I'll be back."

Han rushed out of the cockpit, ran past Leia, and exited the escape pod. He activated the door of the nearest escape pod and hurried into it. He went to the control panel and programmed the pod to go to Yerqui and then jettisoned it. He did the same to the next two, programming each pod to different destinations just to throw off anyone who might be following them. Once he finished, Solo ran back to the escape pod where Luke and Leia waited. As he walked past Leia, he noticed that she was holding her side and shallowly breathing. She looked up at him.

"I'll be okay."

He sighed, "I know."

Han took the co-pilot's seat next to Luke. He pulled out his comlink and hailed the _Millennium Falcon _as Luke jettisoned the escape pod.

"Change of plans, Chewie."

The Wookie howled and grumbled.

Han rolled his eyes. "I know, I know."

Chewbacca responded and Han answered, "Met us in Averate on Lobvoy. I'm guessin' we'll be there in about eight hours."

Chewie garruffed.

"You too." He shut off the comlink and turned to Luke. "You can handle this."

"Sure."

Han had confidence in Luke's piloting skills and had to admit, he admired the kid's abilities. The style of Luke's X-Wing piloting was wild yet controlled and outshone the rest of the rogue squadron. It was if Luke knew when and where the lasers from the TIE fighters they fought or ran from were going to hit. Luke had some close calls, but he always managed to escape certain death. Han chalked that up to the kid's sixth sense.

Solo picked up the pack and searched for the medkit. When he found it, he took it over to Leia and knelt down beside her. He slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. She studied his face.

"It's really…not…that bad," she assured him though her she was still taking abbreviated breaths between her words.

"I'll be the judge of that." Han answered. "Lie down," he instructed her, guiding her into a prone position across the seats. Then he opened the medkit and searched for the bone knitters.

"You're not… inside… my body."

Han's face morphed into a lop-sided grin. "We can rectify that situation."

Leia's cheeks turned red. "I don't… think so, Captain."

"So it's 'Captain' now." He flashed a leering smile. "After you kissed me?"

"You…kissed me." She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't remember it that way."

"Then…your memory…is faulty."

"So those weren't your fingers running through my hair?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"That's you…imagination." Haughtiness spread across her face.

"I don't think so."

"I think…your…ego—"

Han held up the syringe that had a needle thicker than a regular syringe and twice as long. Inside was a thick gray fluid. He tapped it a couple of times, examining it for air bubbles. Leia stared at it, and all haughtiness faded from her face. She paled, which wasn't lost on Han. He pressed his lips together, reluctant to cause her more pain. But it was necessary. Besides, she'd be in less pain after the bone knitters did their work and hopefully would avoid a punctured lung.

"Nothing's wrong with my ego."

Leia didn't respond but instead watched him pull out an antiseptic pad that also had a numbing agent. Han ripped open the package and took out the pad. He rubbed it over the area of her skin where the break was, using circular motions. The numbing agent would dull the place where he was going to insert the needle, but he knew from experience that it only numbed the skin. The process was going to be painful.

"I have a healthy ego."

"It's too…big."

He smiled at her. "And that's a problem?"

"Only…"

Han picked up the syringe. The sight of the bone knitter syringe stifled her words. She eyed the syringe with trepidation.

He was aware of her aversion to large needles. He gave her a small smile. "It'll be over faster than you know it."

Leia large brown eyes looked up at the ceiling of the escape pod. Han wished they had a scanner to guide the needle, but he had to make do of his sense of touch.

"It feels like there are two broken ribs," he informed her.

"Great," she mumbled.

Once he was certain that he located the first break, he inserted the needle. He inconspicously glanced at the princess face. Her expression was blank, showing no sign of pain. Once the needle made contact with the break, Han pressed down on the syringe. It was the most painful part of the process. Leia clenched her jaw but didn't make a sound. She had some serious control. Han pulled out the needle and held a cuttion ball against the puncture wound for a moment to seal off any bleeding. Leia's eyes remained focus on the ceiling.

"All done with that one."

She nodded.

Han then felt the rib above the one he had just knitted together. She flinched, but again, no sound escaped her through her lips. Han inserted the needle.

"I bet you want me to kiss you again." He tried to distract her.

"I'd…rather kiss…a gundark," she whispered.

Han pressed down on the syringe and pulled it out. "So you like to live dangerously."

She said nothing, and Han knew the bone knitters were doing their job.

"I have to look at your arm."

"It' fine."

"Leia, you had a pretty fierce fight with Val."

Leia sighed and lifted the arm with the stress fracture. Han took it carefully in his hands and unwrapped the compression bandage. There was some swelling, and Han frowned. He probed the area of the swelling like he did to her rib injuries. This time she watched him minister to her wound, though she didn't react to any pain that he was certain she was experiencing.

"It feels like there's a break in the ulna but not the radius," he informed her. "The bones seem like their pretty much aligned. This'll be an easy fix."

"Can we…just wrap… it up, skip the…bone knitters?" Leia's large brown eyes pleaded with him. "I'll get it taken care…of when we get back…to the base."

Han pressed his lips together. "From the way things are going, I'm not sure how long that will take. You don't want it to heal wrong."

"Fine." She returned her eyes to the ceiling.

Solo pulled out another bone knitter, tapped it to rid it of air bubbles, and repeated the same process he did on her ribs.

"All finished," Han announced. Not so bad?" he asked.

"Not so bad," she whispered.

Solo took the compression bandage and rewrapped her arm. She let out a breath. Han then delicately placed her arm on her belly. He retrieved the bottle of water and the pain killers. He tapped three pills out of the container and handed them to Leia.

"These will take the edge off."

She dropped them in her mouth, and Han lifted her head so she could take a sip of water.

"Lie as still as you can so the bone knitters can do their job," he ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Her tone was sarcastic, but the way she was looking into his hazel eyes…Han froze.

"Thank you," she quietly said.

Han reached out, and he slid his hand down the side of her face, and he cupped her cheek for a moment. Then he stood up.

"I-I should check on how Luke's doin'." He took a step backwards, unable to take his eyes off of hers. "You rest."

She nodded her head.

"And you _did _kiss me back." Han winked and then headed to the cockpit.

"I did not!" He heard her shout as he left the room and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

Someone was calling Han Solo's name. A female voice, her tone urgent, authoritative. His head ached and he wished she'd just shut up and let him lie here and rest for a moment. Then he felt two soft hands on the sides of his face, fingers brushing his temples, thumbs cupping his cheeks. All in all, despite the headache that throbbed on the left side of his head, the hands upon him felt pleasant, loving. Then the hand on the right gave his cheek a few light taps. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. Inches away from his face was that of Princess Leia, her large brown eyes wide with worry.

"Han," there was a rush of relief in her voice. She turned away from him. "He's awake, Luke."

Luke's face appeared next to Leia's. "We were so worried about you!"

Han winced. "Can you keep your voice down?"

"Sorry," Luke whispered.

"What's the situation?" Han asked as he opened his eyes and tried to look around. The front of the escape pod was smashed in and was tilting to the left.

"We came in hot."

"I remember that." Han looked up at Luke. "I meant, are you two injured?"

"We landed in some sort of swamp," Leia explained.

"Great," Han grumbled. "We made it to Lobvoy."

"Barely."

"Is anyone gonna answer my question?"

Leia said, "Looks like Luke dislocated his shoulder, but I can take care of that."

"How do you—"

"I worked triage during the Battle of Gracilion when I was sixteen."

"You were on the battlefield at age sixteen?" Luke asked in awe.

"That was a bloody conflict. Who let you—"

Leia cut off Han, "and he has a knot on his head, but doesn't look like he has a concussion."

"I'll survive," Luke assured Han as he held his arm.

"How about you, Your Worship?" Han cut in.

"I'll survive too."

But Han caught a glimpse of an angry bruise near her neck. He pulled back her shirt to expose her shoulder. "No you're not."

"They're just bruises from the restraint straps," Leia explained as she pulled her shirt back into place. Han guess the other side of her body had identical bruises and another stretched across her hips.

"They look painful."

"You gave me painkillers earlier, remember?" She reminded him. "Luke's in more pain."

"It's not bad," Luke countered, though Han knew the kid was downplaying his injury.

"We've wasted enough time," Leia commented. "We got to get out of here before the pod sinks into the muck. We need to find an exit."

"The escape exit is under the water," Luke pointed out. "What about the back exit?"

"That'll work."

Leia placed her hands under Han's arms and started to pull him out from under the metal mess of the control panel.

Han cried out in pain, "Wait."

"Oh, no."

Han looked down at his thigh. A rod from the control panel was sticking out of it.

"I've got to see if it went all the way through," the princess explained. "This might hurt."

Carefully, she slipped her hand underneath Han's wound leg, and she exhaled. "Nope. You're not trapped here." She looked to Luke. "Give me your light saber."

Luke did so. Leia ignited it and cut part of the rod away so that there was less chance Han would bump it while they made their escape. She stood up, holding the ceiling for balance as she looked around.

"We could cut through the control panel," Luke suggested.

Leia bit her lip as she thought about it. "We'd be working blind. I'm afraid we'll cut through Han's legs by accident."

"How about removing the chair?"

"Good idea." She handed the light saber back to Luke. "I'll pull him up."

The pod shifted and sunk a little deeper.

"You're gonna have to work fast."

Leia straddled Han's legs, careful not to bump the rod stuck in his leg. "Put your arms around my neck," she instructed Han.

"We don't have time for any funny business, Your Worship." Han winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever give it a rest?"

Han wrapped his arms around the princess' neck. "Can't help it, Princess. When I'm this close to you, you make me feel kinda funny."

Leia rolled her eyes and pulled his chest closer to her. He gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Okay, Luke."

Using his good arm, Luke activated the light saber and cut through the base of the pilot's seat. He pushed it away with his foot and positioned his body behind Han's to help Leia support the smuggler.

"From the angle of the pod, we're gonna have a hard time getting Han out the back exit with his wounds." Luke pointed out.

"Not to mention your arm." Leia pressed her lips together then looked out the windshield. "Give me your light saber."

Luke handed the weapon to her.

"Whaddaya gonna do?" Solo asked.

"Do you have Han?" Leia asked Luke, ignoring Han's question.

Luke handed the princess his light saber, and he used his body and good shoulder to support Han. Leia climbed onto the control panel with the agility and grace of a loinx, and activated the light saber. She cut a large hole in the window. She then sat down on the damaged control panel and used her legs to kick out the piece of plasma glass that she cut.

"Good thinkin', Your Worship."

"Okay." She ignored the irritating moniker he used. "Let's get Han out first."

Leia helped Luke twist Han around so that now he faced Luke.

"Your arm looks pretty bad, Luke."

"I can say the same about your leg."

Still on the control panel, Leia positioned herself behind Han and slipped her arms underneath his, pulling him onto the control panel. The nose of the pod sunk deeper. She began to pull him through the opening in the windshield while Luke used his good arm to guide Han's legs. Solo grunted in pain now and then.

"You're almost out."

Leia released her hold for a moment, and Han heard a splash. He twisted around. Leia was standing in the mucky water that came up to her chest. She then embraced Han from behind and pulled him into the water with her. Not wanting to show weakness in front of Leia, he stifled the groans of pain fighting to get out. She dragged him through the murky water until she reached relatively dry land. Leia held him tight as she pulled him further onto dry land. Once she felt satisfied they were far enough away from the water, she put him down. The princess removed the scarf wrapped around her head and found a thick stick nearby. She wrapped the scarf above the rod sticking out of Han's leg, and using the stick, she made a tourniquet. She tightened it as much as she could.

"That should slow the bleeding," she told Han before looking at the tilted escape pod, "Luke?"

Within seconds Luke appeared holding Leia's jacket. He placed it on the smashed nose of the pod, scooted on his backside to the edge of it, grabbed Leia's jacket, and held it up over his head as he made his way to the dry land.

"You went back for my jacket?" Leia jutted out her hip and placed her hand upon it.

"You're wet up to your chest. You're gonna get cold."

"You know, getting the medkit would have been smarter." Leia sighed as Luke looked chagrined. "I'll get it."

The princess waded back into the water and started to climb up the nose of the ship. It sunk a little deeper into the muck.

"Leia, it's not safe!" Luke warned.

"We need the medkit for Han."

Leia made her way through the opening in the windshield and disappeared inside. Han and Luke's eyes remained focused on the smashed pod and waited. And waited. And waited.

"She's takin' too long," Han quietly said.

"She'll be okay," Luke's usual optimism was absent from his voice.

Then the crushed nose of the ship completely sunk under the water.

"Leia!" Luke yelled as he started toward the water.

Han's heart pounded hard against his ribs, and he had never felt so helpless in his life before. He cursed himself as air bubbles rose to the surface where the nose of the pod disappeared. Luke waded into the water, but he was unable to make out where the ship was.

"Leia!" Luke futilely yelled.

Nothing. Perhaps she'll get out of the back exit. That part was still not completely submerged. Just as Luke was about to swim out to the back of the pod, Leia emerged from the front of it, the ship's large medkit in tow.

"Leia!" Luke wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her into an embrace once she waded her way to him. "You scared me."

"I thought the pod's medkit would be better than ours. It was a little hard to get out."

The two waded to the dry land, and Leia plopped the heavy medkit next to Han. His brow was furrowed, but there was relief in his eyes.

"You coulda drowned," he reprimanded her. "What were you thinking?"

"Of you."

Her face was absent of her usual haughtiness or scowl. Instead there was a softness, an openness, in her expression, and her large brown eyes were emotional, leaving him speechless. She looked away.

Let me take care of your arm first, Luke," she said. "I'm going to need your help with Han."

The princess ordered Luke to lie down. She removed her belt and handed it to Luke.

"Bite down on this," Leia gave Luke a sympathizing look. "I'm not gonna lie. This is going to hurt."

"I can take it," Luke bragged but bit down on her belt.

Leia positioned his arm so that it was in line with his shoulder. "On the count of three." She grabbed his forearm and hand, braced her feet against the ground. "One."

Luke yelped in pain.

"I thought you said on three." The kid then sat up and rubbed his shoulder, moving his arm around.

"I thought surprise was best," she quipped.

"Thanks," Luke muttered, but Leia's full attention was on Han.

Leia pulled out a syringe and vial from the medkit. She inserted the needle into the vial and sucked out the clear liquid.

"This should take care of the pain, Han."

"I don't need that."

"Sure you do." She rolled up his sleeve and injected it into him.

As she probed the cut above his eye, Han studied Leia's features. Debris from the mucky water stuck to her round cheeks, her smooth forehead. Her twisted hair had untwisted itself from the swim she took, and pieces of her loose short hair stuck to her face. He couldn't help himself; Han pushed her hair behind her ear. She stopped and looked into his hazel eyes. Concern swirled in her large brown eyes. She pulled her hand from his head.

Han caught it, and he held her wrist. "You're beautiful."

"The pain killers must be working," she surmised.

"No," he brushed a bit of debris from her cheek. "You are."

Leia met his hazel eyes and time was suspended between them. Her cheeks flushed pink, and Han thought she couldn't have been more beautiful than at this moment. She broke the spell by breaking eye contact. He laid his head back down.

"Your head injury can wait," she said. "We need to take care of your leg." She turned to Luke. "You need a pain killer too. I'm going to need your help."

Holding his arm, Luke groaned, but allowed Leia to inject him with the syringe. They then went to Han's leg. The tourniquet was working; the bleeding had lessened. Leia tore his pant leg open around the wound, and Luke retrieved the body scanner from the escape pod's well-stocked medkit. He ran it over Han's injury.

"Just penetrated the muscle. No bone," he announced.

"Good," Leia exhaled as she looked over Luke's shoulder. "It didn't penetrate the femoral artery, and it isn't deep." She looked at Han's face and messed up his hair. "Your luck never runs out."

"I don't know about that," Han answered.

The princess ordered Luke, "Get the antiseptic."

Luke retrieved the bottle of antiseptic and handed it to Leia.

"This is going to hurt, but the painkiller should take the edge off."

Without warning, she poured into Han's wound.

"Aaagghh!" he yelled through a clenched jaw. "That really smarts."

"I told you it would." Leia shook her head. "We need to get the rod out."

"Won't he bleed more?"

"Get the surgi-glue ready, Luke, just in case there's any major bleeds." She then instructed Luke, "Hold down his leg as tight as you can. We need to pull it out straight so we don't do anymore damage."

Luke pressed his hands down on each side of the rod in Han's leg. Han grunted.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Han muttered.

The princess then took several syringes filled with painkillers and began to inject them inside of Han's wound to make the process of pulling out the rod as painless as possible. He gritted his teeth but relaxed once the injections went to work.

"Okay," Leia looked up into Han's face. "On three."

"That's not gonna work on me, Your Worship," Han smiled at her through gritted teeth. "Just do it."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Okay."

Leia then carefully and slowly pulled the rod straight up. Han had the urge to pull away his leg, but Luke held his limb in a vice-grip.

"Hurry up," Han ordered.

"I don't want to do any more damage than what the rod has already done." She continued to pull it out, her face contorted in concentration.

Han squeezed his hands into fists and wondered how bad this would have hurt had Leia not numbed up the area. It seemed like an eternity, but Leia got it out, and blood flooded the wound.

"Give me some sponges."

Luke released Han's leg and pulled out sponges from the medkit. He dabbed the bleeding area inside Han's wound. Leia located the source of the bleed and used surgi-glue to close the bleeding areas. She and Luke sat back on their haunches, relief reflected off their faces. Han pulled himself up to his elbows.

"Finished?"

"We just have to close the wound. I don't think surgi-glue is going to work. We're going to have to stitch it."

"Fine." Han groaned. How he hated stitches.

"Luke," she called as she worked on threading the needle. "Take care of Han's head wound."

Luke tended to the cut above Han's eye. The princess threaded the needle and began to stitch up his leg, tying each stitch in a knot before moving on to the next. Han carefully watched her and wondered how she learned to be so proficient in triage.

_I worked triage during the Battle of Gracilion when I was sixteen._ Sixteen. She was just a child; who lets a child onto a battlefield? While other girls her age were obsessed with boys and whatever else teenage girls were interested in, she was at war—maybe not on the front lines, but close enough to care for the wounded. Han guessed she worked triage on other battles after; she was too proficient at it. He was in awe of her, of her abilities, her calm demeanor in a time of crisis, but he wondered if she ever had the chance to be a child. She was a senator by eighteen, and the way she handled a blaster, mastery like that took time. He suspected she was trained not only to be a politician but a soldier as well.

It took fifteen stitches to close his wound, and she completed her work quickly, but Han didn't seem to notice. They couldn't stay where they were until Han's stitches closed, but moving around might tear them. Leia then squeezed surgi-glue over the stitches. She placed a thick square of gauze over the wound and wrapped more gauze around his leg tightly but not too tight to cut off the blood flow. Once she was certain his wound was properly cared for, the princess removed the tourniquet.

"All finished." Leia smiled at Han.

"Since we have a scanner now," Han looked at Luke, "maybe we should scan Leia for any new injuries and see how her old ones are healing."

The princess replaced the scanner in the medkit. "I told you I just have bruises from the restraint straps, and I'm healing just fine."

"But you don't know that for certain."

Leia opened her mouth, but Luke cut in," It's getting dark. What now?"

"Yeah, it's probably best to camp out here."

Leia studied the sky—or least what she could see of the sky through the thick moss-covered canopies of the trees. She pushed herself up to her feet. "Luke and I will collect some wood for a fire before we lose the rest of the light." She turned her attention to Han and pointed a finger at him. "You stay here and rest."

"Yes, Your Bossiness."

The princess pulled a face, turned on her heel, and started toward the moss-covered trees. Luke headed in the opposite direction.

"Stay with her, Luke," Han ordered.

Luke's large blue eyes met Han's, and he nodded at the older man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed like an eternity had passed, and Luke and Leia hadn't returned. Han Solo was no good at waiting. It was getting darker, and he could only think of all the things that could go wrong in the swampy area. There were poisonous snakes and other creatures, wild animals, and with their luck, bounty hunters or storm troopers. Han doubted that the Imperials would have figured out that they're on Lobvoy. There were no Star Destroyers in the area when they jettisoned—at least none he could see—and he doubted that the transport had a scanner for life forces on the empty pods. Han had disabled the homing beacon on their escape pod so no one should have been able to find them here in the middle of nowhere. But, even knowing all this, he couldn't stop worrying.

Han decided to try out his leg. He sat up completely and bent his leg. There was some pain, but he was certain that the painkiller Leia injected in him was doing its job. He bent his good leg, and using just that leg and his hands, he managed to stand. He took a few steps on his bad leg. He walked with a limp, but he was able to walk.

"I told you to stay where you were!" Leia's voice startled him.

"You guys were gone for a long time."

"And you planned to go looking for us." She shook her head. "On your bad leg? Brilliant."

"I couldn't just sit here."

"I—we can take care of ourselves," the princess reminded him.

"I don't—"

Luke interjected, "Why don't we get a fire going? It's getting' kinda cold."

Han pulled his hazel eyes off of Leia and started to sit down. Leia was immediately at his side. She slipped under his arm, held most of his weight on her shoulders, and helped him to the ground.

"You're shiverin'."

"I'm okay."

"You're still wet." Han couldn't help but glance at her shirt that still clung to the curves of her body.

"The fire will dry me off."

"Put your jacket on." Luke threw her jacket at her and she caught it. "Aren't you glad I grabbed it now?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Luke."

She slipped her arms threw the sleeves and fastened it closed. Luke arranged the sticks and used the lighter to light the wood. He had to try a few times before it took.

"We didn't find much in the way of dry twigs," he told Han. "This place is awfully wet."

"Wish we had some rations."

"Well, survive," Han told Leia.

The fire was small, and they moved as close to it and to each other as possible.

"We should get some rest," Luke said. "Take shifts on watch."

"I'll take the first one," Leia announced and grabbed Han's blaster before he could object.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a snap of twigs and a rustling of foliage. Han straightened his posture and drew his blaster. He looked over at Luke and Leia. Luke lay on his stomach, his head resting on his hands, and his face turned toward the fire. Leia was curled up into a ball next to him, so small and child-like, her head touching his good leg. Their fire had burned down to embers, and they had no dry tinder to add to it. More rustling. Han twisted his body toward the noise and pointed his blaster in that direction. Luke abruptly sat up.

"Someone's—" Luke started to say as he jumped to his feet, drew his light saber, and turned in the direction of the noise.

"Hello." A humanoid emerged from the bush. He held his hands up when he caught sight of the blaster trained on him. "I'm Galek. We mean you no harm."

Han wanted nothing more than to stand up, but he didn't want to appear weak. "We?"

The humanoid motioned behind him, and a smaller humanoid stepped out to stand beside the first.

"This is Weeg, my brother," Galek introduced his companion. "We saw your ship come down and thought you needed help."

"We're fine."

"Doesn't look that way," Weeg said.

Galek nudged his brother. "We can see that you're wounded."

Just then Leia sat up rubbing her eyes. "Oh."

Han scooted so that he partially blocked Leia from their intruders. "This is Galek and Weeg," he said without taking his eyes off the humanoids.

"Really, we mean you no harm." Galek held up his hands.

Leia placed a hand on Han's arm. "I think they're telling the truth," she quietly said.

"I agree with Leia." Luke turned off his light saber, but kept it in his hand.

"Listen to them," Galek urged.

"Why?" Han grunted, addressing Leia and Luke and not the intruders.

"It's just a feeling," Luke answered.

"A feeling." Han shook his head and muttered but didn't lower his blaster.

"We could take you back to our village, tend to your wounds."

"They're already tended to."

"Then we could give you a hot meal."

"We're not hungry."

"You." Weeg pointed at Luke. "You look hungry."

"I'm fine," he lied.

"Then we can help you get out of here."

"We don't need help," Han answered for the group.

"Then you can find your way out of here?" Weeg asked. "Unless you have a map and some experience in navigating through a swamp filled with a myriad of creatures that can swallow you whole, you won't get far."

"Weeg," Galek put a hand on his brother. "No need to scare them."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Why are you so eager to help us?" Leia asked.

"It is our job," Galek explained. "We help travelers who have…landed in the swamp." Han, Luke, and Leia said nothing, so the humanoid continued, "You're not the first travelers to get stuck out here."

"Your job?"

"It is our custom to help strangers in need. It brings us kuma, good fortune in the next life."

Han glanced at Luke and Leia. Both were calm, at ease. Should he trust Luke's sixth sense?

"Can you get us to Averate?" Han asked.

Weeg and Galek exchanged looks. Galek turned to Han. "We could get you close. We never go into the city. They do not understand our customs, and in days of past, they exploited our ancestors. That's why we relocated into the swamps and marshes. It's too dangerous for the Averatians and the gaijin that come to this planet to do business. They never venture into the swamp."

"We are strong and resourceful," Weeg answered, "And in commune with the animal spirits."

Han glanced over at Luke who nodded. "We'll take up your offer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeg and Galek rode on a large equine while Han, Leia, and Luke rode on another. When they reached a kilometer from the edge of the city, Galek said, "This is as far as we come."

Han dismounted the equine first then grabbed Leia around the waist. She put her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to help her off the animal. Luke swung his leg over the equine and jumped off. Han reached into his pocket and pulled out some credits.

"Galek put his hand up. "We have no need for Averatian money."

"We have nothing else to offer you," Leia pointed out.

"We need nothing in return," Galek bowed his head. "We cannot receive kuma if we serve our own desires."

"Must be a boring life," Han said, and Leia nudged him with her elbow.

"Thank you," she said. "We are very grateful for your help."

Weeg jumped off the equine he shared with Galek and mounted the one the rebels disembarked.

"Good luck on your travels."

"You two," Luke called out as the humanoids rode away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them longer than they thought it would to reach the Docking Bay because of Han's limp, but when they finally made it, relief rushed across Han's face. He looked down at Leia who smiled up at him, and then his eyes moved to Luke who also smiled at him.

"Ready to go home?"

_Home._ Did he just use that word? When had he started to think his home was at the rebel base? When did he ever consider anywhere his home? The _Falcon_ was home, but not really. Nothing was ever permanent, and the scenery was constantly changing for him. _Home._ He liked his transient life. So he had nowhere to consider home; who needed a home? He glanced at Leia who studied the grungy city that lay before them. She had a home but lost it. It must be worse to have had a home and to lose it then to never having one in the first place. Han took Leia's hand in his, and she didn't resist.

They walked across the docking bay, noticing it was awfully quiet. There were workers and mechanics, as well as some pilots. They looked up at the rebels as they passed then hurriedly looked away.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Luke shared his thoughts.

"You and your bad feelings," Han mumbled, but Luke's premonitions made the hair on the back of his neck rise. He tightened his hold on Leia's hand and kept his other hand on the butt of his blaster.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

As soon as Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Organa approached the _Millennium_ _Falcon_, six storm troopers filed down the _Falcon's_ open ramp. Faster than any storm trooper could have anticipated, Han whipped out his blaster and picked off two of them. Then he froze as he spotted the Imperial officer pressing the nose of a blaster against Chewbacca's head. Another followed with Wedge in tow, a blaster pointed at his head too. The officers made their way down the ramp with their captives and the remaining storm troopers flanked their superiors, blaster rifles in hand.

"Han Solo," the Imperial officer drawled. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough, Ervil."

"Lieutenant Quay now."

"Just lieutenant?

"I never thought I'd find you hanging out with rebel scum, but then you were never Imperial officer material."

Han felt Leia's large brown eyes on him; her mouth was probably open in shock. It was something he never planned on revealing, not because he expected her disapproval, but it was a time in his life he wasn't proud of and would rather forget.

"I've raised my standards."

"Drop your blaster, Solo. And the rest of you, drop 'em," the Imperial officer sneered. "Or the Wookie dies."

Luke and Leia looked at Han and then removed their blasters from holsters. Luke tossed his out in front of him. Leia did the same but didn't put as much force in her throw. Han kept his blaster trained on Quay.

"Solo…."

"I know how you Imperials feel about Wookies," Han spat. "Once I do drop my blaster, you'll kill him."

"I'm only interested in the Princess."

Chewbacca grawffued.

Han licked his lips but didn't lower the blaster. "Not gonna happen." He pulled Leia back so that she was partially behind him.

"If you hand over the princess, I'll spare the Wookie."

Han adjusted his aim. He was a good shot, one of the best; he could take Quay out before the Imperial had time to squeeze the trigger of his blaster. At least he thought so. But Wedge had a blaster pointed to his head. Could he pick off both of those Imperials before the other shot Wedge? And if he shot, Luke and Leia's life were on the line. And his, but that really didn't matter much to him at the moment.

"Let the kid and my crewmember go. Then we'll talk."

"They're associates of the rebels," Quay pointed out.

"They're just my crew doin' a job," Han countered. "They have nothin' to do with the Alliance."

"Yet there is a high ranked rebel leader standing right next to you."

Han glanced at Leia and bit the inside of his cheek. She defiantly glared at the Imperial officer, her head held high. He could see the guilt and fear hidden behind her bravado.

"I know you, Solo."

"And you know I can pick you off before you squeeze the trigger."

"Then why haven't you?"

When Han said nothing, Quay nudged the Wookie to the end of the ramp. The sneering man holding Wedge followed suit.

"You know it'll be a bloodbath, and I'll have the princess in custody." Quay's lips pulled back from his teeth in a triumphant smile of sorts. "You have lost, Solo. Again."

Leia squeezed the smuggler's hand and then let it go. She took measured steps closer to Han until she was standing right in front of him, partially blocking his view of Chewie and Quay.

"Leia—"

She said nothing to him. She just gazed into his hazel eyes. Instead of defeat, there was determination in her eyes. She smiled at him, a closed-mouth-what-choice-do-we-have smile. Her hands wrapped around his blaster.

"Leia…" With that one word, he pleaded with her not to do this. Yes they were in a perilous situation, but if she gave him more time to think….

He let her take the blaster from his hands. He _had_ lost, lost everything he had fought for since he stepped foot on Ord Wellis to rescue the princess from Ryse. His hazel eyes filled with remorse, failure. Leia's small smile didn't leave her face. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling away from him.

Then the princess whirled around, pointing the blaster to her head.

"Lieutenant Quay," Her voice was regal, controlled, and confident. "Kill the Wookie, Captain Solo, or his crew, you kill me."

The smug smile on the Imperial's face morphed into a small "o". He pulled the blaster away from Chewbacca's head but kept it trained on the Wookie, its position still lethal.

"You're going to let, Captain Solo's crew go—unharmed," she demanded, "and I'll go with you with willingly without resistance."

"Leia…" Luke breathed.

"Don't do it, Princess," Wedge called out. The Imperial holding the Rogue pilot smacked him in the back of his head with the Imperial issued blaster. Wedge stumbled forward.

Chewie howled.

Han's heart bumped against his chest before it fell into his stomach. He knew she was worth more alive than dead; the Emperor would want nothing more than to publicly execute her for treason. He could see the wheels turning in Quay's mind as he mulled over the princess' proposition. If Quay took her offer, Wedge, Luke, Chewbacca, and him would possibly walk away from this situation. But Leia would be lost to him; odds of him rescuing her from the Empire…

Solo knew the princess knew what lay ahead of her if Quay took her into custody. Her selflessness was another one of her qualities he admired, but at the moment he wished she would have been more selfish and let him take care of it.

And what was he going to do? He looked to Luke to find the kid's face colored in fear. Then his eyes found Chewie's and Wedge's. Both had already given to defeat.

"You have a minute to decide, Lieutenant," Leia informed him. "I'm no good if I'm dead." Her finger tightened on the trigger.

Quay's initial surprise faded into confidence. "The Emperor wants you alive, Your Highness. Darth Vader wants you dead. I win either way, though I'd prefer that you'd still be breathing when I hand you over to the Emperor." He gave her a moment to process his words. "Killing yourself won't prevent me from ordering the death of your companions. The Wookie will go first."

The princess's royal posture never left her, and her large brown eyes remained defiant, but the finger on the trigger of Han's blaster loosened, acknowledging her defeat.

"Drop the blaster, Princess," Quay ordered. "Then no one dies."

Slowly, Leia lowered the blaster from her temple. Still standing next to Han, she stretched out her arm to the side, holding the blaster's butt with the tips of her fingers.

"You win," she conceded.

The princess opened her fingers and dropped the blaster. Han dove for the weapon, catching it before it hit the ground, and fired at Quay. The laser hit the Imperial between his eyes, and he fell back. Wedge took that very moment to elbow the shocked officer who held him as a hostage in the stomach, and Chewbacca grabbed that officer's head and snapped his neck. The storm troopers immediately began to fire.

Leia slipped her hand into Han's boot, retrieved his hold-out blaster, and began firing at the storm troopers. She managed to fell two before they sought out cover. Han joined the battle, but his hopes of escaping this situation were draining; they were pinned down in the open. Han pulled the princess down to the ground and tried to protect her with his body. She continued firing at the storm troopers.

Just then, Luke, standing tall, ignited his light saber and began swinging it in arcs over Han's and Leia's heads. He managed to block the blaster fire pinning them down. The blaster shots ricocheted back at their enemies, taking some out of the fight. Wedge dove for the nearest blaster and joined the battle. No one noticed Chewbacca leap from the ramp and ambush the nearest storm troopers, snapping their necks as he did with the Imperial officer.

The blaster fire ceased and Wedge and Chewbacca ran into the _Falcon_. Han grabbed Leia's hand and dragged her toward the ships ramp. Han's wounded leg slowed him down, and Leia tucked her shoulder under Han's arm and pulled him along. Still wielding his light saber, Luke backpedaled toward the _Falcon's_ ramp, covering Han and Leia as they made their way up the ramp.

Once everyone was in Han's beloved ship, they all headed toward the cockpit. Han took the reign and Chewie took his place in the co-pilot's seat. Leia and Luke took the seats behind them, and Wedge stood in the center, gripping Luke's seat for balance. They fired up the _Falcon_, and the ship rose from the ground and raced out of the docking bay door.

Their relief over escaping the Imperials officers and the storm troopers faded fast when they spotted the _Star Destroyer_ hovering in space. Seven TIE fighters were spat out of its belly.

"Just great," Han muttered as he adjusted their course. He turned to Luke and Wedge. "Go take up the canons. See how many you can take out."

Wedge and Luke rushed out of the cockpit and headed to the cannon bays.

Han flipped the _Falcon_, tilting it to the left and then quickly to the right to avoid the fire from two TIE fighters. "All we need to do is hold them off until we can jump to light speed."

"How long will that be?"

Han detected the worry in Leia's voice. She was well aware of the possibility of being caught in the _Star Destroyer's_ tractor beam. The TIE fighters were shepherding them closer to the huge Imperial ship.

"Got one!" Luke's excited voice came over the intercom.

"There's still six more out there," Han called back.

"Five now," Wedge corrected him.

Solo pressed down on the throttle, putting the _Falcon_ into a deep nose dive away from the _Star Destroyer_ before straightening out.

"Are the coordinates entered?"

Chewbacca growled an affirmative.

"Okay, punch it!"

The _Falcon _lurched forward before whining. The stars stayed in place.

"What just happened?" Leia asked.

Han rubbed his chin as his eyes scanned the control panel. "They must've disabled the hyper drive." Though Han wasn't sure if it was the Imperials' doing or his ship just being temperamental.

Chewbacca warbled and whined.

"I _did_ patch it up, you big furry oaf! This isn't my fault."

"No light speed?" Leia's expression was that of bewilderment. "Just great!"

"They probably just disabled it, Your Worship," Han repeated in irritation. He rose from his seat and started out of the cockpit. "It should be an easy fix." Han stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder. "Just keep us out of the line of fire and away from that _Star Destroyer_."

Leia jumped into the pilot's seat and assisted Chewbacca. Han rushed out the cockpit door and to the hyper drive. He studied the contraption and noticed all the wires and parts were in their correct place.

"Why can't you work when we need you to?" Han spoke to his ship.

He limped into the lounge and stopped at the large computer on the wall. He started flipping switches and pressing buttons. Then the _Falcon_ rolled several times before diving, forcing Han to take the seat in front of the computer and strap in. His brow furrowed as he looked in the direction of the cockpit. That wasn't Chewie piloting; it had to be the princess. The ship banked to the right before climbing. Her style reminded him of Luke. Han just hoped Leia had Luke's sixth sense or otherwise they could be in trouble.

Han located the conundrum with the hyper drive, reprogrammed the computer, and smacked his fist twice against casing of the computer. The panel flickered until its lights became strong and steady.

"Okay, Chewie! Punch it!" He called into the intercom.

The _Millennium Falcon_ lurched forward and picked up speed, forcing Han to grip the armrests of his chair. Once he acclimated to the motions of the ship, he unstrapped and headed back to the cockpit. There, he found Leia and Chewie smiling at each other in relief. Leia evacuated the pilot's seat when she saw Han.

"So did the Imperials disable it, or was it broken?" Leia jutted out a hip and planted her fist on it.

"Uh…they disabled it."

Chewbacca howled, and Leia crossed her arms over

She arched an eyebrow. "Chewie says you're lying."

"What?"

Han shot the Wookie a hostile look and wondered when Leia picked up Shiiwook. She did spend a lot of time with Chewie. Chewie had taken a liking to her, mainly because of the way she stood up to Han and put him in his place. Han had to remember to watch what he said to the Wookie in front of her. Solo squeezed past the princess, stopping in front of her. Their close proximity stole her words, and her cheeks flushed as he looked into her large brown eyes. He smiled as he moved past her and claimed the pilot's seat. Leia sat down in the chair behind him. Wedge and Luke came into the cockpit, their faces bright with enthusiasm.

"That was close," Wedge assessed.

_Too close_, Han thought but didn't express that sentiment.

"Did you see me take out those two TIE fighters heading straight towards us?" Luke excitedly asked.

"Some of us were too busy," Han muttered.

"Fixing the hyper drive," Leia snarked and then placed a hand on Luke's arm. "You did great."

The kid smiled under her compliment.

"Hey, I didn't do too bad myself, Princess," Wedge chimed in.

"No you didn't." She smiled at the Rogue Squadron pilot. "We would have been blown to pieces without you."

Chewbacca grumbled and ruffawed.

"Good thinking, Chewie," Han said.

"What?" Luke asked.

Before Han could translate, the princess chimed in, "Chewie says we're making two jumps—if the _Falcon's_ hyper drive can handle it—" She continued before Han could protest, "so that it'll be more difficult to track us back to the base."

"The _Falcon_ wouldn't have so many problems if it wasn't always being shot at during the missions _you_ sent us on."

"Oh, please," Leia rolled her eyes. "This bucket of bolts had its problems _before_ then."

"Hey, Your High-and-Mightiness." Han swiveled around in his chair to face the princess. He wagged his finger at her. "This so-called 'bucket of bolts' saved your ass more times than I can count."

"Wedge is bleeding," Luke pointed out, preventing the argument from going on.

Wedge touched the back of his head and winced. "That Imp got me good."

"Let's go take care of your head. And change your bandages, Luke."

Leia rose from her chair and took Wedge's arm. She led him out of the cockpit, and Luke followed. Han looked back over his shoulder then shut the cockpit door once they exited.

Han slumped into the pilot's seat exhausted. "How come you let Leia do the flying?"

Chewbacca guraand.

"I know your style." Han shook his head. "I'm the reckless one."

Chewie jargled and grunted.

"You're not _that_ reckless." Han swiveled his chair to look at his co-pilot. "So why'd you hand over the controls to her?"

The Wookie answered him with a long string of growls.

"Huh. Glad you took her suggestions."

Han's co-pilot grunted.

"So you just handed the controls over to her?" Han's eyes widened. "You have a lot of faith in her."

Chewie agreed.

Han clasped his hands over his stomach and smiled to himself. "I wonder where she learned to fly like that."

More grunting and growling from Chewbacca.

"Yeah, she's full of surprises."

Han's mind traveled to the feisty princess. She certainly wasn't what he expected to find on the _Death Star_. Determination, selflessness, a skilled battlefield medic, quick thinking, an agile pilot, brave, strong-willed, an inner strength, loyalty, idealistic—not qualities he'd associate with royalty. He wondered about her upbringing. Obviously, not typical for someone with her background.

He thought about Leia's large brown eyes. He liked the way she looked up into his own eyes, even when she was yelling at him. They were so expressive if you could get beyond the haughtiness she used to mask her true emotions. In those large brown eyes, he saw her loss. He saw worry for the soldiers under her command, for Luke, for him when the odds were against them. He recognized the fear that never really faded from her eyes. She had many fears, but the fear of losing more of her friends after losing her family, her whole world consumed her. Did she fear losing him?

Yes, Han was certain of that. She did care for him, probably more than she would ever admit. He touched his lips, remembering the quick kiss she gave him before she held his blaster to her head. A good-bye kiss? A thank you kiss even though he failed her? Once again, it was she who got them out of a hopeless situation. Leia had dropped his blaster within his reach, allowing Han to take everyone by surprise. Brilliant thinking, quick on her feet as usual. She obviously had confidence in him, knew him well enough to know his next move. She _trusted_ him.

_Love requires trust._ Could she love him? Could she love a smuggler with an undisclosed past who operated within a shady realm of warlords and illegal activities? In reality, he _was_ a criminal, and she had a strong sense of right and wrong. It couldn't be possible that she would love someone who would never dedicate himself to a cause—especially a losing cause—who hasn't been able to commit to anything or anyone since Bria. He was flawed and damaged by his past.

Leia's past had damaged her, too. They had that in common. Han looked down and ran his finger along the control panel. She trusted him, but that didn't mean she loved him. Love required trust, but trust _could_ exist without love, and her heart belonged to the Alliance.

What of his heart? What did he feel for her? He deeply cared for her, more than he would ever admit. He worried about her, wanted to protect her, wanted to comfort her, wanted to trust her as much as he trusted Chewie — she proved herself worthy of his trust. But it wasn't love, couldn't be love. Besides, he had Jabba to deal with. He couldn't afford to love anyone. And all he would end up doing was hurting her. Best to keep his distance, though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Han sighed. "I'm gonna go rest, Chewie."

Chewbacca growled as he watched Han exit the cockpit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of rebels had been back at the Alliance base for a more than a week now. Their first stop was the medicenter. Bacta strips healed the bite wounds on Luke's arm to the point where the scars were barely visible, and his arm was held in a sling to give his shoulder a rest. It turned out Wedge had a concussion that put him out of commission for a couple of weeks, and sitting around was driving him crazy. Han had reluctantly given into Chewie's nagging and allowed Two-One-B to check over his leg and repair the damage. He had been laid up in the medicenter for a few days, and he had the company of Wedge as well as many visitors. His recent escapades—rescuing the princess once again—brought on uncomfortable attention from other rebels.

However, the person he wanted a visit from—Leia—never came. She had refused to submit herself to an examination by Two-One-B when they returned, to no one's surprise. The princess hated that place and avoided the medicenter as much as she could. She did visit Luke, Chewie, wounded soldiers, and even Han in the past when they were injured. But the princess didn't visit him this time, and Han couldn't help but believe she was avoiding him.

As it was, Leia kept her distance from him on their return trip to the base. She mostly avoided everyone, but she rarely made eye contact with him. Just hours before she had kissed him—in front of everyone—before she held his blaster to her head. Did that mean something to her? Was that why she avoided him? Leia thought she was going to be captured by the Imperials. She probably thought she was going to die. It had to mean something to her; it had meant something to him. But now she was safe, and death and possibly more torture were no longer hanging over her head. Maybe she wanted to take it back. Maybe she was just caught up in the moment.

To be fair, Han hadn't exactly sought her out on their return trip. He was avoiding her _because_ of that kiss. It scared him, made him want to run. But he also wanted to stick around to find out where it would lead. However, nothing had changed between them when they returned to the Alliance base. After his leg healed and he was able to leave the medicenter and when his and Leia's paths crossed, a fight usually broke out between them over something small, something that didn't matter, and she always ended up storming off. Maybe it was better this way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han lay in his bunk, rubbing his injured leg. Phantom pains would pierce his wound now and then. He was told that it was still healing and the discomfort would go away. He couldn't wait; all it did was remind him how Leia had ministered to his wound, how agile and gentle her fingers were. And how she avoided him now. He rolled onto his side and faced the wall. He had to get her out of his mind. It was driving him crazy. It was time to face Jabba. He and Chewie would leave first thing in the morning.

Would he say good-bye? Luke would be hurt, and Leia angry if he didn't. But he didn't want to see their faces, experience their reactions when he told them he was leaving. He might not be able to leave if he did. It'd be best to make a clean break. He'd just have to convince Chewie it was the right thing to do.

Just as he was about to drift off, Han felt a presence in his room. He whipped out his blaster from under his pillow and whirled around to face the intruder. Leaning on the doorjamb was Princess Leia Organa. Han lowered his blaster. She was wearing leggings, slippers and the long-sleeved white shirt he had given her, now freshly laundered. Her hair hung loose to just above her shoulders, and there was no trace of make-up on her face. She held her arms tightly around her chest. Han just sat there, savoring the sight of her, her unassuming beauty as she stood in _his_ doorway in the middle of the night. He had to be dreaming.

Then Leia crossed the room, walking toward him until she stood next to his bed. She didn't make eye contact with him nor relax her arms. Han sat there for a moment, waiting for her to speak, to tell him why she was standing in his room next to his bed (with him in it) in the middle of the night. But she said nothing as she awkwardly stood next to his bed.

She couldn't be a dream, Han realized. In his dreams she was always more enthusiastic to see him, jumping into his bed, looking up at him with desire, and praising his prowess. No, this was real; the princess was really here in his cabin.

Han wanted to ask her why she had come to him at such an hour. Did she want to apologize after their blow-out argument earlier that day? Was she waiting for an apology from him? Did she want to finish the argument that she had walked away from? But he couldn't speak. A spell had fallen between them, and he didn't want to break it.

Then the princess pulled back the covers and sat down on the bed, facing away from him. She stayed there like that, not moving, just sitting, and Han held his breath. Then Leia lay down next to him, keeping her back to him. She pulled the covers over herself and adjusted her head on one of Han's pillows. Han's mouth hung open as he looked down upon her. She closed her eyes, and Han caught the few tears roll down her cheek, across the bridge of her nose.

The sight of Leia's tears pulled at Han's heart. As he figured, she didn't escape her ordeal unscathed. If only he had found her sooner, if only….The damage done could not be undone, and all it amounted to was more pain and agony on top of what she already suffered at the hands of Darth Vader. And here she was, in his bed, breaking. It wasn't Luke she went to; it wasn't General Reckon, the man who practically raised her that she went to. It was him. She trusted _him _with her weaknesses. Han inhaled under the weight that fact carried. How could he leave her? Solo lowered himself back down into the bed and lay there for a while, unsure what to do, unsure of what she wanted from him.

Han decided to take his chances. He wrapped his arm around her waist and moved toward her, closing the distance between them. She scooted toward him so that her back was pressing against his bare chest. Her arm wrapped around his, but she didn't hold his hand. Han nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled the floral scent of her shampoo. He then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Leia's breathing was ragged but not from passion. She was crying as quietly as she could, trying not to let Han know. But he knew, and he tightened his hold around her. Every so often she inhaled deeply, but soon her breathing fell into rhythm with his. Once he knew she was asleep, Han allowed himself to drift off.

Han awoke the next morning to find himself alone in his bed. He felt the sheet where she had lay. Still warm. Han rolled onto his back, stared up at the ceiling, and tried to stave off the separation anxiety he was feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGUE:

Han Solo noticed that the ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_ was down, putting him on edge. Chewbacca had joined the night security detail and was out guarding the perimeter. The Wookie would never leave the ramp down. And Han was certain he had closed it when he left to join Wedge and some of the Rogue pilots for a game of Sabaac. He glanced around the hangar. It was quite late, so it was quiet and there were very few beings around, just a few on guard duty and a couple of pilots tinkering with an A-Wing.

Han walked over to the nearest security guard. "Have you seen anything suspicious goin' on 'ere?"

"No, Captain Solo," the guard answered. "It's been pretty quiet."

"No unauthorized personnel wondering around?"

"The princess was checking to see if you heard from Commander Skywalker. I told her you were playing Sabaac with the Rogue pilots."

Leia could have been the one who left the ramp down on the _Falcon_, her way of letting him know she was there. He had given her and Luke the security code to the ship.

_I trust them with the _Falcon, Han just realized. He had given them the code just in case they got into a jam during a mission and had to make a quick getaway, but he did it without a second thought and never changed the code afterwards.

"Is she waiting in the _Falcon_?"

"No, sir. She left the hangar."

"Thanks." Han found himself to be disappointed.

Of course, Leia could have slipped past security. She had a talent of moving around the base without getting noticed. The High Command would lose track of her and come to Han to see if he knew where she was. Like Han knew were the princess was every minute of the day. Of course, he was always able to find her. After the higher ups would come to him, he'd go search for her, often finding her in the oddest of places. Perhaps Leia was waiting for him on the _Falcon_.

Nevertheless, Han Solo wasn't one to take chances. He brandished his blaster and took measured steps as he walked up the ramp. He figured if anyone was going to ambush him, it would take place at the entrance of the _Falcon._ Han stepped inside his ship, quickly turning to the right and left. He dropped his blaster to his side. The interior lights of the _Falcon_ lit up as he walked further into the ship. He stepped into the corridor and headed straight to the cockpit. It was Leia's favorite place on the ship. She loved looking the stars when they were traveling at light speed and watching the rebels work on their ships and carry out their duties, especially if she was having tough day. She'd scooch down in his pilot's seat, knees to chest, arms wrapped around her legs to hide away from the world.

He palmed the door controls of the cockpit and found no one. Han pressed his lips together and turned around. He walked to the lounge and found it empty too. Maybe she was in his cabin and fell asleep waiting for him—if she indeed managed to slip into the hangar without being noticed. Han found the door to his cabin open, the way he left it. He stood in the doorway and was, again, disappointed. Leia wasn't there.

Han pulled out his comlink and hailed the princess.

It took her several seconds to respond. "Han?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"In my quarters. ASLEEP."

"You were looking for me earlier?"

He heard her yawn. "Yeah, but I'm not anymore because _I'm asleep_."

"You sound awake to me."

"Because of you."

"Whaddya want?"

She was silent for a moment. Then she quietly asked, "Have you heard from Luke?"

"No."

Again, silence.

"I'm sure he'll contact you before he contacts me."

"No," she conceded. "He was acting moody before he left. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong." She took in a breath. "Did he tell you?"

"No."

"It's been almost a week. The High Command is considering charging him with AWOL. If he comes back."

"He'll come back."

"I hope so," she said despondently.

"Go back to sleep, Your Worship. Worrying isn't going to do anyone any good."

"I know." Leia yawned again.

"Did you take those sleeping pills I gave you?"

"Yeah. They're helping," she answered. "You'll let me know if you hear something?"

"Of course."

"You should get some sleep, too," she ordered. "Good night."

"Hey, Your Worship?"

"Yes?" Han smiled as he noted the irritation in her voice. She hated that moniker.

"Whaddya wearin'?"

"Good night, Captain Solo!" The comlink clicked off.

Han wore a huge smile, imagining how his inappropriate question turned her cheeks red. But then his smile faded. If it wasn't Leia who left the ramp down, who was it? He drew his blaster again and headed toward the cargo hold. As he crossed the threshold, the interior lights did not come on. That meant someone had manually turned them off. There was no cargo in the cargo hold, nothing worth stealing. Han slowly walked deeper into the cargo hold, stepping lightly to hide his presence. He squinted as he surveyed the darkened haul. There were nooks and crannies everywhere in this part of the ship, not to mention the hyper drive and access panels to the ship's interior. Someone could have messed with the engine.

Han aimed his blaster when he caught movement near an empty crate. The interior lighting of the corridor left the figure in shadows, and blue eyes caught the faint light as they looked up at him. Han returned his blaster to his holster and approached the intruder.

"Hey, kid." Han walked toward his friend. "Whaddya doin' here in the dark?"

As Han neared Luke, he found the aspiring Jedi hugging his legs to his chest. There were streaks of tears staining Luke's cheeks, and he was no longer making eye contact.

"When did you get back?"

Luke said nothing; he just sat there letting his tears flow freely. Han felt uncomfortable and unsure how to proceed.

"Leia's been worried about you."

The kid bit his bottom lip.

"I…I've been worried about you," Han admitted. "You left without a word. I thought at this point in our friendship….I merited a heads-up or a good-bye at least."

When Han was standing next to Luke, he crouched down to force Luke to make eye contact. "Where you've been?"

"Han," Luke's large blue eyes met Solo's, and he whispered. "I did…I did something…bad."

"Goin' AWOL? I'm sure Leia can get you outa that, and you did come back."

Luke shook his head.

"What is it then?" Han asked. "You can tell me."

Luke studied Han's face as if he were assessing Han. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"It can't be that bad." The smuggler said.

Luke inhaled. "Ryse won't be a problem anymore," he whispered.

Han sat down. "Whaddya mean?" When Luke didn't answer, he asked, "Where'd you go?"

"Ord Wellis."

"By yourself? That wasn't very smart of you," Han admonished. Then he changed his tone. He carefully asked, "How do you know Ryse won't be a problem anymore?"

Although Luke kept his large blue eyes on Han, the kid wasn't looking at the smuggler. "I killed him."

"You what?"

Luke's focus returned to Han. "I killed him." Fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

It took a moment for Luke's words to sink in. Han ran his hand through his hair and then pressed his lips together. "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

The kid said nothing for a moment. Then, "I didn't just kill him."

"Who else did you kill?"

"Everyone who got in my way."

Han's eyes widened and retracted. Luke was telling the smuggler that he went on a killing spree. To get to Ryse. To kill him. How was it even possible that the kid got close enough to Ryse to kill him? This was Luke sitting in front of him, the former farm boy who dreamt of becoming a Jedi like his father. Idealistic, good-hearted Luke. Maybe Luke was having delusions of grandeur. Maybe someone spiked his drink with a hallucinogenic, and the kid lost touch with reality.

Han shook his head. "How…where did you kill Ryse?"

"The same place where he held Leia."

Ryse's most heavily guarded lair. Han blinked then opened his mouth before shutting it. When he could finally speak, he asked, "How did you get past his guards, the thugs that surround him?"

Luke wiped his right cheek with his hand, but the tears continued to flow. "I…I used my light saber."

"You took 'em _all_ out with just your light saber?"

Luke sucked in a shaky breath. "All I could think about was how they hurt Leia, what they did to her."

How did the kid know what Leia went through? He was certain Leia would never tell Luke about her ordeal. She never talked about what she went through on the Death Star with anyone—not even the therapists the High Command forced her to see—and he was certain she'd never talk about her experience as Ryse's captive with anyone. Maybe Luke just put two-and-two together. Some of her injuries were visible, and she had been more withdrawn than usual. Luke would have picked up on that.

"How did you escape?"

"I told you. I killed _everyone._" The kid shook his head and looked down at his arms. "I…I don't know. I was…I was just so angry…so filled with hate. When it was over…" he looked up at Han. "I…I was standing in the middle of the room…alone. Everyone was dead." His voice dropped to a whisper, "I…I beheaded Ryse."

There was no way Luke could have killed all those guards and thugs _and_ Ryse by himself. There was just no way.

As if Luke knew what Han was thinking, he said, "I don't know how I did it. I just did. I was just so angry….it was like my anger took me over. I wasn't in control….but I was." He bit his lip. "I can't explain it. All I know is that…that it scared me, what I did."

Han had to admit it scared him, too. Luke's story was hard to believe, but Luke's emotions, the reluctant way he shared what he did, Han had no doubt that it didn't happen the way Luke said.

"Ryse was a very bad man."

"Some I killed were just doing their jobs," Luke lamented. Then he grabbed Han's arm. "Please don't tell Leia. Don't tell anyone."

Han put his hand on Luke's. "I won't." He stood up. "Why don't you stay on the _Falcon _tonight? We'll deal with things tomorrow—or whenever you're ready."

Luke stood up, wiped his face with his sleeve, and nodded. Han led him to the crews' quarters and made sure Luke had everything he needed. Luke's eyes closed the moment his head hit the pillow. Han gazed upon his young friend who looked so innocent and harmless as he slept. Luke probably took Ryse and his posse by surprise. Han shut off the lights and headed to the cockpit.

Han dropped into the pilot's seat completely overwhelmed. If only Luke told Han what he was going to do. Han would've gone with him. He wanted nothing more than to punish Ryse for what he did to Leia. No, Han would have done his best to talk the kid out of it. It was a suicide mission. Obviously, it wasn't. He bit the inside of his cheek. The look in Luke's eyes, the fear, the horror haunted Han, would probably always haunt him. Maybe the aspiring Jedi was more than just aspiring.

The pink sun seeped into the hangar, signaling a new day.


End file.
